Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: One day a girl shows up in the Glade, escaping the maze just as the door slammed shut behind her. But she wasn't from Group A, she was from Group B. After becoming a member of this 'new Glade' and learning the ways of this new life she's supposed to live, she manages to steal the heart of a certain runner along the way. Join Icelyn Newton (AKA the twin sister if Newt) and the othe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my fellow humans! I finally decided on a topic I wanted to write about! I hope you enjoy this Maze Runner fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner Trilogy.**

Chapter One: A New Glade

My feet pounded against the concrete floors of the Maze. The walls were about to close and I just wanted to be in my sleeping bag with Lily, Sonya, Alberta, and Elizabeth. Two years I've been here, and two years I've been running and mapping this damn maze. I made another turn and the saw the opening with a group of people standing in front of it. Must be everybody waiting for me to return home safe and sound. A thundering noise bounced off the walls, the doors were closing. The crowd started to shout for me to hurry up, their voices sounding deeper than normal, that's weird. I pushed myself to go faster. I have spent a few nights in the maze, killed a couple of Grievers (things that roam the maze at night. They are like half mammal, half person.) But it was one hell of a night if you are all alone. I made it through the gap with a second to spare, I sighed as the walls slammed shut behind me.

"That was a close one Lils," I panted, turning around, "Would've have to spe-" my sentence stopped short when I saw it wasn't a group of girls behind me, it was a group of boys.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled. After that, the world went dark.

_No one's P.O.V_

Before the mystery girl could could fall to the ground, Minho stepped forward and caught her. The group of Gladers broke out into a series of shouts.

"It's a girl!"

"Did she come from the shuckin' Maze?"

"What's going on?"

"Is she hot?"

"We aren't supposed to get a greenie for another week!"

"She kinda looks like Newt,"

"Everyone Slim it!" Alby shouted. The crowd quickly became silenced. Alby neared the blonde haired girl that was passed out in Minho's arms.

"Let Clint and Jeff take care of her, We'll have a Gathering after she wakes up." said he. The Med-Jack's quickly came to the scene and Jeff took her from Minho's arms, taking her to the Med-Jack hut.

"Alby what are we gonna do?" Newt asked, stepping towards the leader, "We aren't supposed to get a greenie for another week."

"We'll just have to wait til she wakes up," Said Alby, " 'Cause when she does, I'll be expectin' answers."

_A day later, Mystery girl's P.O.V_

My eyelids fluttered open, I quickly sat up to see I was in the Medical Hut back home. It all must have been a dream.

"Lily," I called out, as I heard footsteps coming into the room. Lily was the keeper of the nurses and one of my best friends. She was one of the original people to have been in the Glade along with me, Sonya, Harriet, Alberta, and Elizabeth. Me, I was the second-in-command and the keeper of the Mappers, the Mappers were people who mapped and explored the Maze.

"Lily," I said again, "What the hell am I doing in the-" I trailed off. In Lily's place was a very tall boy with a damp cloth in his hand.

"Nice to see your up," said he, taking a step closer to me. I stood up from my bed, stumbling a little bit having just woken up.

"Hey, hey, hey," The guy said, putting his hands up. "I'm not gonna hurt you girly, I'm only here to help. My name's Jeff, I'm a Med-jack here in the Glade. I'm afraid you are going to have to wait here til Alby comes." Alby? Whose Alby? I looked at 'Jeff' and then made a beeline for the door behind him, only to find another boy standing in my way. He instantly pulled me into him, locking me in his hold as a squirmed to get away from him.

"Jeff! You were supposed to keep an eye on her!"

"I'm sorry Clint! I went to go get a cloth for her head when she woke up!" Jeff exclaimed. The door then burst open and a dark skinned boy appeared in the door way. Clint's hold softened and I took that moment to get away. I ducked under his arms and ran out the door.

"Quick! She's getting away!" I heard feet pound on the grass behind me as I got closer to the Maze doors. I was almost there when a boy tackled me from behind and we both fell to the ground. I wiggled under the weight on top of me, trying to escape. I pushed the boy off of me, being stronger than the average girl had its perks, and quickly stood up only to be in someones hold yet again. The dark skinned boy came up to me and looked me over before saying, "Take her to the Slammer Gally," I was then pulled away and was roughly being led to what looked like the Jailhouse back home while telling this so called Gally to 'Let go of me you stick!'

"It's Captain Gally to you," he said before throwing me into a cell and locking me up.

"Aye, Aye Captain Gally," I said, mocking a salute. He scoffed and walked away. Leaving me alone in the dirty, filthy, uncomfortable cell.

A few minutes later the dark skinned boy came over to my cell and bent down, since the floor of the cell was lower than the ground he was standing on.

"Ready to come out and behave girly?" he asked. I slowly nodded and he unlocked the door. He stuck out a hand, which I took, and helped me out of the jail cell. Once me feet were on the ground he spoke again. "Name's Alby and Welcome to the Glade,"

**First Chapter complete! Let me know if I should continue the story, and Please leave a review! I would love to hear you're input. Also follow the story! See ya later!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow humans! Oh my God! I got my first follower AND my first reviewer! I feel so loved! **

**[Guest] Yes, I love how my OC is different from the other stories. I never saw any Newt twin sister fanfics out there and I really wanted to write one myself. Thank you for the lovely review!**

**[May a Chance] Thank You for your encouragement! I didn't know how people would react to story so I was scared to put it up. You used Glader language in your review! I've been waiting for someone to do that!**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2; The Tour

Alby gave me what they called 'The Tour'. It was basically just walking around The Glade telling me what was what and who was who. It took about an hour or so, and it was probably one hour of my life I will never get back, Since the Glade I am in right now, is like a carbon copy of the Glade I previously lived in. Which is really weird on my part.

"C'mon," Alby mumbled, running a hand over his face, "We're having a Gathering to decide what to do with ya."

"You don't need to decide what to do with me," I said, "Just let me continue to run the Maze." The boy shook his head.

"No can do girly. You are going to be treated like any other greenie. Now let's get going, you're starting to get on my nerves." We walked over to an old wooden building that looked a hell of a lot like the Meeting room back at home. Why was everything the same here? Alby swung open the door to reveal practically all of the Gladers in one room, which was like 50 boys. I followed closely behind Alby and sat on a wooden crate in the back corner of the room.

"Now that everyone is here," An all to familiar voice said, " The Gathering can officially start." A tall, blond haired boy stepped forward. He had a British Accent like mine, he looks really familiar, too familiar. "So as you all know, This girl arrived in the Glade yesterday. But she didn't come from the Box, she came from the bloody Maze." The room broke out into a series of loud shouts and yelling.

"Everybody Slim it!" Gally said taking a step forward, the room immediately quieted. The blond boy nodded his head in thanks.

"Now, I don't know what to do with the She-bean over there, but-"

"I have a name you know!" I interjected.

The boy turned to me and crossed his arms, "Oh really," said he, "Than why don't you enlighten us love?" Oh, I am hating his attitude right now.

"It's Lynn," I said, "I don't like to be called She-bean or girly or greenie. Understand?" The boy looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked.

"Lynn," I answered quietly, "That's my name." Alby then stepped forward.

"Do you know her Newt?" _Newt_, that name. I know it from somewhere. My gaze drifted to the floor, _Newt_. Where did that name come from?

"Moving on," Captain Gally said, walking a little bit closer to me. " We are not supposed to get another greenie for a week and I want to know where she comes from." My head shifts upwards to look Gally in the eye. "So, _Lynn_," says he. "Where did you come from?" I took a deep shaky breath before standing up.

"I come from a place that is also called the Glade," I said, my voice quivering a little, "Two years ago, six girls woke up in what we call the Newbie Box. Where we get supplies and a newbie every single month. I was one of the original six, along with my friends Lily, Sonya, Elizabeth, Harriet, and Alberta. Everyone in the Glade had a Job to do. I was what we called a Mapper, it's someone who goes into the Maze and explores it, maps it, and runs it. A couple of days ago I went into the maze, like I do everyday, and ran it. When the time came to go back, I started to make my way there and now... I'm here." The room stayed in a complete silence that would have lasted forever until Newt broke it.

"So you are telling us, that you and your little friends are in the same situation as us, except you're all girls?"

"Yes," The room went into another few seconds of silence.

"Well," Alby said, "Tomorrow you'll start training with the Runners. This Gathering is over." Alby left the building leaving the Gladers arguing to their hearts content. Meanwhile, Newt was staring at me and that's when I remembered... Well, we remembered.

_I saw a young girl sitting in a chair inside an office, a boy about her age sitting next to her. They both had Blond hair, brown eyes, and tears pouring down their faces. The two had their hands intertwined, resting them on the boys lap. The girl broke the silence,_

_"We are going to be sent into the trials Newt," She cried. "We are going to be separated for God knows how bloody long," The girl broke down into tears, hiding her face in her hands. The boy enveloped her into a hug, "I know Lynn," he said, burying his face into the girls hair. "I know," The two sat there,just sobbing while muttering sweet nothings to each other. _

_"Promise me," The girl mumbled, "Promise me that we will never forget each other," Her gaze shifted upwards to meet his eyes._

_"I promise," said he. "I promise I will always remember you as my twin sister,"_

_"And I promise to always remember you as my brother," _

And then that's when I remembered... Newt was my brother.

Newt and I broke out of our trance to find the Council room empty. Our gazes then met.

"Lynn?" He whispered.

"Newt," I ran up to him and he hugged me as if his life depended on it. We finally met again after two long agonizing years.

**Okay, I know this chapter was kind of bleh, and I admit it was not my best work. But I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer and better. I am not sure what I want to do for the next chapter so if you guys have any suggestions please leave them in the comments. And THANK YOU Ivyvinex for following the story! I will see you all next time!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter as promised! Thank you NinjaSquirrel321 for following the story! Sorry this chapter took so long, it's just I have been soooooo busy. Anyway, here is the chapter!**

Lynn and Newt were perched on a tree log by the fire, Alby decided to have a little shindig for Lynn, since she was the new greenie.

"So, what job am I stuck with tomorrow?" Lynn asked, taking a sip of Gally's special drink.

"Slicers," Newt answered, "Most greenies klunk their pants after five minutes," Lynn set her drink down and turned to face her brother.

"When do I become a Runner?" Newt looked at her with wide eyes.

"Listen," Lynn began, "I've already been doing it for two years Newt, two years! Why can't I continue to do it?"

Newt sighed, "Okay, if you want to be a Runner. You have to get through Minho," Newt pointed to an Asian boy talking with his friends a few feet away. "He's the keeper of the Runners. You'll probably run with those shanks day after tomorrow."

Lynn gave Newt a puzzled look, "What's a shank?"

"It's part of the Glader slang that we use, You'll pick up on it eventually." he replied, "I guess your group of girlys have their own language as well,"

"How do you know that?"

"Well the word 'stick' isn't heard around here that often," Lynn averted her eyes and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"C'mon," Newt said patting her shoulder, "I'll show ya around," He stood up and held a hand out for her to take.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I'm really not in the mood for - WOAH!" Newt had grabbed her hand and hauled her up, causing her to stumble but was quickly caught by her brother. Lynn lightly smacked is arm muttering 'stick' under her breath, which caused Newt to lightly chuckle. The pair began to walk around.

"That's Winston," Newt pointed to an acne covered boy with black hair, "You'll be with him tomorrow , since he is the Keeper of the Slicers."

"Lucky me,"

"And you already know Clint and Jeff, our to Med-Jack's," He gestured to the same two boys from earlier. Lynn opened her mouth to say something when a Glader from Gally's little circle bumped into her, causing her to trip. Her gaze met with Gally's stare.

"What d'ya say girly? wanna go for a round?" Lynn glanced at the other boys looking at her as they started chanting "greenie, greenie," Newt gave her a shove and she walked towards Gally.

"Alright girly, rules are simple. Just try and last more than five seconds and no crying." Everyone laughed making Lynn blush. Lynn lunged at him, trying to push him out of the circle but with one shove Gally pushed into three boys who shoved her back in.

"Come on girly, we're not done yet,"

"Stop calling me girly," Lynn spat, brushing herself off.

"What do you want to be called? Shank?" the others laughed... again. Lynn went to have another go at him but he side stepped and Lynn fell to the ground, getting a mouthful of sand.

"I think I've settled on Shank," said Gally. Lynn quickly stood up, when Gally went to attack her again, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over, having him land on his stomach. Lynn crouched down to his level, she said,

"See ya later Captain Shuck-face," she mocked a salute and stood up.

"Let's go Lynn," Newt said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "You've had a long day,"

**I loved writing that scene! Sorry that this chapter is short, I wrote it at like... midnight. I love to hear input from you guys so feel free to leave a review. Remember to favorite, comment, and follow the story. See you later fellow humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings fellow humans! Thank you molliezoe21, Ravenna nightxxx, and farrah94 for following the story! I feel so loved! I can't believe how many reviews and follows I have gotten.**

**(Guest) Thank you for the wonderful review! I really don't like Teresa that much so I am debating whether or not to add her into the story. I plan to go along the lines of the movie with a few scenes from the book. I want Lynn to be in a love triangle with Minho and Thomas.**

**(Ravenna nightxxx) I have a little something planned in this chapter for some of the other Gladers when they find out that Newt and Lynn are brother and sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.**

Lynn felt a hand on her mouth as she slept soundly. Her eyes flew open to see Newt holding a finger to his lips.

"It's just me Lynn," said he.

"What do you bloody want from me?" She asked running a hand over her face.

"I wanna show you something," Newt held his hand out for her. Lynn reluctantly took it and the pair walked to the West door of the Maze. As they got closer, Lynn saw that names were carved into the stone, like the tree back at the other Glade where she used to live.

"Your one of us now," he said as he handed her a knife and a rock.

"They probably crossed my name of the tree," Lynn muttered, gripping the handle of the knife while staring at the ground.

"What?" Newt gave his sister a worried look.

"There is a tree with all the girls names on it." She said pointing to the tree, "They probably crossed mine out." Lynn ran a hand over the crossed out names.

"You'll see them again soon," Newt said as he rubbed her back. When she was done carving her name, they both headed to breakfast. After getting something to eat, the twins went to sit down when a voice said from behind them,

"You're getting pretty comfy with the girly there Newt," They turned to see the Keeper of the Runners himself standing behind them.

"I'm Minho," he said holding his hand out to Lynn, "Also known as the sexiest shank alive," She gingerly shook it.

"No one calls you that Minho," Newt sighed.

"It'll catch on," said Minho, "Eventually. So Newt since when are you so close to the She-bean?" He crossed his arms, "You to boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No," Newt said, "I'm her brother," Minho's smirk fell from his face as everyone started to laugh and point at him. He shook his head vigorously, "

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, Hold on a hot second! You are meaning to tell me that you and this shank," Minho pointed to Newt, "Are siblings?"

The two blonds chorused, "Yes,"

"Oh," Minho took a step back, "Well um, I will- I will see ya later girly." He quickly waved goodbye and dashed out the door.

"Sexiest Shank alive?" Lynn said raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Yeah, that's Minho for ya. Don't pay attention to him." They were about to take a seat with Alby and a few others when Lynn noticed a little boy sitting all by himself.

"Newt," She pulled on his sleeve, "Why don't we sit over there?" Newt bit his lip as he glanced from the table to his sister.

"Um sure," Newt and Lynn walked over and took a seat across from the boy.

"Hey Chuck," Newt greeted him.

"Hey Newt," he trailed off when he saw Lynn. "Y-you're a girl,"

"Well yeah, I don't think I look like a boy," Lynn examined her hands and pulled at her shirt sleeves. Red hinted Chuck's cheeks as Newt laughed at his reaction.

"My name's Lynn and I presume yours is Chuck?" He nodded, "Um, nice to meet you but uh, I gotta go." Chuck stood up and hobbled away.

Lynn looked at Newt, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Newt answered, "He's just really shy. Now we gotta go bring you to slicers, Alby and I have a bet to see how long you last." He stood up, I don't think Newt intended for Lynn to hear that last part... But she did.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing," Newt began to walk towards the Blood House. This is the first time Lynn noticed that her brother had a slight limp on his walk. Deciding not to ask, she followed him to the Slicers where Winston was waiting for her.

xxxxxxLinexxxBreakxxxxxx

Lynn stood next to Winston watching him pluck feathers of a chicken, wash it, and then then cut it into pieces. As he did, he kept looking Lynn's way, probably expecting her to run out at any moment. Winston washed the blood off of the knife and set it down. He rested a hand on the table and looked at her,

"I'm surprised girly," said he, "I was expecting ya to shucking run out of here the second a chopped the head of off that chicken." She raised an eyebrow at him as if to say' Oh really'

"I'll let ya go, just know your one lucky shank," Lynn smiled at him before walking out the door. She wondered what to she should do, then she spotted Chuck sitting at the trunk of a tree.

"Hiya Chuck!" Lynn said as she approached him, he looked up at her and smiled. "What are you doing all by yourself?" She asked as she took a seat next to him on the ground.

"No one really likes me much," he said, "or talks to me." She rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. You see, since Lynn used to be Second-in-command from where she was from, she knew you to comfort the younger girls that came into the Glade. She then noticed that Chuck was gripping something in his hand.

"What d'ya got there?" Before he could say anything, Lynn opened his palm to reveal a little white statue.

"It's for my parents,"

"You remember them?"

"No," he sighed, looking at his lap. "But, I know their out there. When I find them I wanna give this to them."

"That's really sweet Chuck." She spent the rest of the him, which was filled of mostly Chuck talking to her and telling her about the Glade. Lynn thought to herself that she was going to make a point of making sure this little boy gets home.

**Another chapter! I am so glad that I am getting such good feedback for this story. Remember to Review, Favorite, and follow the story! Broadwaykid1832 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings other wonderful human beings! I know this chapter is a little early, since I seem to be posting every other day, but I am just so happy with the amount of reviews, follows, and favorites! I will also be posting a chapter tomorrow so I can get back on schedule.**

**(Guest) I know! Chuck is so adorable in the previous chapter. Like I said, I am really not a fan of Teresa. I never really liked in the books or the movie so I am planning on leaving her out of this story. I am planning to do a sequel so she might make a small appearance in those. But no promises.**

**(May a Chance) Yes, Chuck is very adorable!**

**Please remember I love to hear input from you guys, so pleeeeease feel free to leave a review!**

The Next day, Lynn was woken up early that morning by Newt. Today was the day she was going out with the Runners, she was finally going to be in the Maze again.

"Hey girly," Minho greeted her as she approached the doors, "Ready to run?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lynn sighed, shrugging her shoulders. A familiar thundering noise filled the air as the doors slowly began to move open.

"Be careful out there," Newt warned, pointing a finger in Lynn's general direction.

"Don't worry Newt," Minho said coming behind Lynn and resting his hands on both her shoulders, "She'll be safe with me." Lynn swatted Minho's hands away from her shoulders.

"I'm not a child," said she, "So stop treating me like one," Newt snickered.

"Come on Lynn we got a Maze to run." Minho said with a smirk, "Ben!" he called cupping his hands around is mouth, "Let's go!" A tall blond haired boy with blue eyes came running over to Minho. It took him a few seconds to notice Lynn and when he did he sent a wink her way. After bidding Newt a farewell the trio headed into the Maze.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

After two hours full of running to Lynn's hearts content, they finally stopped when they hit a dead end.

"All right," Minho panted, "Let's take a break." He leaned onto a wall and slid down til he hit the floor, Ben and Lynn followed in suit.

"Is this too much for you girly, or should I say _Lynn," _Ben asked. Lynn snickered at his assumption,

"You've got to be joking, I could keep going,"

"If you say so," Ben stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"What-what are you doing? Where are you going?" Lynn stuttered, standing up as well.

"I thought you said you could keep running? Or were you just bluffing?" He said placing his hands on his hips.

"I was not bluffing, so let's go." Lynn grabbed him by the arm and the two jogged side by side. Lynn found Ben really easy to talk to, he told her how he arrived in the greenie box a few months ago, the trails he went through to find a job, how he became a runner. That's when they heard it,

_Whir Click, Click Whir _

_"_Stay here," Ben said, pulling Lynn behind him. He went to look around the corner, and the Greiver came out of no where and appeared behind Ben.

"Ben look out!" But it was too late, the Greiver already raised it's stinger and stung Ben. Lynn watched in horror as he fell to the ground, she could here Minho calling their names. She had to do something to get Ben away from the Griever.

"Hey Stick-Head!" She shouted throwing a nearby rock at the creature and waving her hands above her head. It then lunged at her but, Lynn dodged it at the last second causing the Griever to crash into the wall. She ran to Ben's side and checked for a pulse. Lynn found one but it was beating ever so slowly.

"Minho!" Lynn heard footsteps running down the corridor. She wrapped her arms around Ben and hoisted him up, taking one of his arms and putting it over her shoulders. Minho appeared a few seconds later, he instantly ran towards Ben's other side and took his other arm.

"What happened?" He asked as they began to walk towards the exit.

"A Griever came out of no where and attacked Ben."

"In broad day light?"

"In broad day light, I have never seen anything like it my life."

Within a few minutes they made it to the exit, dropping Ben and collapsing onto the ground panting.

"What the shuck happened?" Alby asked as Med-Jack's tended to an unconscious Ben.

Lynn sat upwards, "He was stung," The Leader's eyes widened,

"Quick, get him to the Med-Jack hut and give him the serum!" Clint and Jeff quickly picked up Ben and took him away. Minho stood up and held out a hand to Lynn, she took it and was immediately pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you for staying with Ben," He muttered. Lynn patted his back,

"You're welcome Minho," They pulled away from each other, locking gazes. They found themselves both leaning in when,

"Lynn!" She quickly leaned away from Minho and ran over to Newt who enveloped her into a hug.

"Are you all right? What happened?" He started to checking his sister for cuts, bruises, and scratches.

"Newt I'm fine," Lynn said gently, taking her brothers hands in her own. "I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? You're not feeling dizzy, or light-heated, or-"

"I'm, positive," she replied, "Now can we please go get something to eat I'm starving." Newt smiled and the pair walked away. Little did Lynn know, Minho was watching her braid swish back and forth as she walked away. Watching every step she took, and he couldn't deny the idea that he was falling for her.

**OOOOOOOOOHHHH SNAP! We got some feels goin' on here! So what do you think? Minho is developing feelings for Lynn! We need to come up with a ship name for them, and possibly one for Lynn and Thomas. I would like to thank mama's angle for following me AND my story. Please remember I absolutely love hearing input from you guys. So please, don't be scared to leave a review. See ya later humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello wonderful humans! Sorry I didn't update on thursday or friday. I am have a bad cold so please excuse my grammar, my head is swimming and my throat is killing me. Thank you IDFWU for following the story and Manitoba Smith for favoriting the story. I finally worked out my schedule for updating this story, I will be posting every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday.**

**(May a Chance) All of those are great ship names for Lynn and Minho!**

**(Guest) Thank You for your review! Yes, I always pictured that if Newt had a sister he'd be a little bit protective. Lynho! I love it! Lynho is from now on the ship name for Minho and Lynn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner.**

Lynn tiredly stabbed at the eggs on her plate. She got very little sleep the previous night after what had happened it the Maze. She was up all night worrying about Ben, Lynn knew the _Changing_ was harsh and cruel, and she hated watching people go through it. She rested her head on her hand, Lynn's eyes started to close when,

"Hi girly!" Lynn immediately sat up straight to see Minho sitting across from her at the table, happily munching on a piece of bread.

"Hey Minho," She sighed, resting her head back on her hand. Minho's cheerful face quickly turned into one of worry.

"Are you alright Lindy Lou?" Minho asked with a small smirk on his face. A side smile appeared on Lynn's face as she looked up at him.

"Lindy Lou?"

"Yeah," Minho said, "It's my new nickname for you," He took another bite of his piece of bread.

"What do you want Minho?" Lynn asked.

"Just checking in,"

"_and,_"

"And, I also want to know if you want to be a Runner." Lynn dropped her fork and looked up at Minho with wide eyes. "You'll have to wait till you do the other jobs but, When we have a gathering deciding what to do with you I will try my best to get a hold of you." Lynn leaned over the table and hugged Minho as tight as she could.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He squeezed her a little tighter, someone cleared their throat. Lynn and Minho quickly separated to find Newt looking at them with his arms crossed.

"C'mon Lynn," Newt sighed, "Your working with Zart and I in the gardens," He pulled her arm and dragged her away from Minho.

"I'll see you later Minho!" She shouted.

"Bye Lynn," He shot a wink her way and waved. When Newt and Lynn were out of Minho's sight, she yanked her arm from her brothers grip. She opened her mouth to shout something at her brother when Zart came up to them.

"Good morning Lynn," he greeted them, "So, looks like your workin' with the Track-Hoes today."

"Looks like I am," Lynn answered with a smile, "So," she crossed her arms, "What am I doing today?"

"Picking tomatoes, It's really simple," Zart led her over to the tomato plants, "Just pick the ones that are ready to be picked." For example, Zart picked a red tomato and handed it to Lynn. "After that I'll have you plant seeds," He then left her to pick tomatoes... Which was really easy.

xxxLinexxxxBreakxxx

After spending two hours with Zart, Lynn was tired, hot, and covered with dirt. She was about to headed to the showers when a familiar alarm started to ring. She ran to the group of boys that was huddling over the greenie box. When the alarm stopped and the box reached the top, Newt and Gally opened the doors. All was quiet as everyone stared into the metal container. Lynn, being to short, couldn't see anything or what was going on. awhile Gally jumped in and pulled the boy out. Everyone was shouting and yelling as the newbie looked around. He took off in a sprint away from the group,

"We got a Runner!" Lynn shouted, and the rest of the boys laughed as the greenie fell flat on his face. Newt appeared next to his sister and threw an arm aroud her shoulder,

"This never gets old," she laughed, clutching her sides.

"I know,"

**Another Chapter! I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, it's just I am really sick and I will be for the next few days cause it hit me today. So, I apologize in advance, my mind isn't really working so it's a little hard to think of ideas. If you guys have any ideas, please let me know. And also remember I love hearing input from you guys. So feel free to leave a review! See ya later!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings fellow humans! I am back and feeling a little bit better than I did yesterday. I was wondering if you guys wanted longer chapters so I will be giving it a try in this chapter. I was looking to have each chapter be like 2,000 words. I would like to thank shinigamigymnast13 and saraaaaaaahtjexoxo for following the story! You don't know how happy I am with the feedback I have gotten, and how many follows I have. **

**(Guest) I want Newt to be one of those overprotective brothers, I always felt that Newt was kinda like the mother hen of the Glade. Lynho will definitely be developing through the next few chapters. I don't know about Teresa, I might do a few story changes and have her be like the Thomas of Group B. I still don't know what to do with her.**

**(molliezoe21) I will be sure to add more Newt/Lynn brother and sister moments in this chapter or the next one!**

**(saraaaaaaahtiexoxo) Thank you for leaving such a wonderful review! Ummmmm right, I completely forgot about the whole 'I triggered the ending thing.' Well, I think I'll have Thomas trigger it before he came to the Glade. Yeah, let's go with that.**

After a long needed shower, Lynn headed to the Homestead. When she opened up the door, she saw the greenie in the middle of a quarrel with Gally.

"What's going on?" She asked upon approaching them. The newbie turned towards Lynn,

"Your a girl, Why is she the only girl here? And what's going on upstairs?" The boy asked questions every other second.

"Listen Greenie you don't wanna go up there. Newt and Alby will kill you," Chuck said from Lynn's left.

"Just go upstairs," said Gally. The boy started to go up the rickety old staircase,

"No!" Lynn shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down , "You don't want to go up there."

"Let him Lynn," Gally sneered, "Let the shuck-face go see for himself," The boy pried his arm out of Lynn's grip and ascended up the stairs.

"The Changing! Look forward to it slinthead!" Gally shouted. Once the greenie was out of sight, Lynn hit Gally on the arm.

"You stick!" she scolded him, "Alby's gonna eat him alive!" Before anything could come out of Gally's mouth, Lynn heard Alby yell "What're you doing up here greenie!" Seconds later the Greenie came flying down the stairs and said to Lynn, "Get me out of here,"

"You got it," and with that Lynn pulled the boy outside, Chuck following close behind. "Chuck," Lynn said, "Go get some food from Frypan for the Greenie,"

"I don't know if I can ever eat again," The greenie mumbled staring at the ground.

"Yeah, you will. Meet me at the same tree before in like ten minutes," Chuck hobbled off and Lynn followed the newbie towards some tree.

"I don't believe I ever got your name," Lynn held her hand out to him, "I'm Lynn, I was the greenie until you got here."

"Thomas," He said shaking her hand, "My name's Thomas." Lynn smiled at him,

"Nice to meet ya Thomas," The two sat at the base of the tree,

"Why are you the only girl here?" Thomas bluntly asked, looking at Lynn.

"Well, um- It's uh- It's a long story." Lynn stuttered, fiddling with her hands. Thomas shrugged his shoulders, "I got time," She looked glanced over at him.

"Okay," Lynn sighed, "I didn't come from the box like you and the other boys did. I came from the maze," She pointed, out towards the concrete walls that bordered the Glade. "I came from a group of girls and was second-in-command and a Mapper,"

"Mapper?"

"Yeah, someone who explores the-" By the look on Thomas' face she knew he had no idea what she was saying. "I'll tell you the rest once you know a little bit more about this place." Lynn said, patting his shoulder. Chuck then came over with a couple of sandwiches in his arms and handed one to Lynn and Thomas, saving a couple for himself.

"Frypan wasn't to happy about me invading his kitchen before dinner." said Chuck as he took a seat next to Lynn.

"Ah man," Thomas said through a mouthful, "I was starving."

"Told ya you'd be hungry," Lynn took a small bite out of her sandwich. After a few moments of silence with the only sound being the three munching on their sandwiches Thomas said,

"What was wrong with that Ben guy? He doesn't even look human anymore."

"Don't really know," Chuck said, "But I think Lynn does," The two boys looked at the girl in between them who was staring out in the distance.

"He's going through the Changing," she mumbled, "It's what happens when you get stung by a Greiver. I saw it happen."

"Greiver?" Thomas questioned, "What's a Greiver?" Lynn shook her head,

"I've said too much," Thomas turned towards the two,

"Why is everyone being so secretive?"

"That's just the way it is. Things are really weird around here, and most of us don't know everything. Half of everything." Chuck said. Out in the distance Lynn saw Minho exit the Maze through the east opening,

"I'll see you shanks later," She quickly stood up and jogged towards Minho, she followed him to a small little hut behind the Homestead. When he entered the building, she decided to wait outside. Lynn sat a few feet away on a tree trunk, resting her elbow on her knees and her head laying against her hand. Lynn's mind wandered to how she even got here in the first place, she ran the same Maze for two years and in just one day she showed up. She wondered how things were back at home, how Lily was handling her disappearance or how Sonya was doing without her right hand girl. Minho's voice disrupted her thoughts,

"Lynn?" she quickly stood up and turned to face him. He had that little smirk on his face with his arms crossed. "What are ya doin' out here?"

"Oh," Lynn said, "Um- I just wanted to wait for you to come out." Minho's smirk grew a little bigger,

"Couldn't resist this could you?" he motioned to himself. Lynn scoffed,

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"Lindy Lou as much as I would love to talk to you, I'm starving so can we please get to dinner." Lynn nodded and the pair began to walk to the kitchens.

"So," Minho began, "what did you do today girly?" He put an arm around her shoulders,

"I worked in the gardens with Zart and Newt," She said. Lynn could feel heat rise to her cheeks as Minho's arm fell down to her waist.

"Do you know how Ben is doing?" That is the question she dreaded hearing,

"No," she muttered, "I have no idea how he is. I just hope he is all right." The two walked in silence. Lynn looked over the Maze doors to see they already closed for the night.

"Lynn!" her and Minho turned to see Chuck running towards them, Thomas not too far behind them. The young boy's gaze drifted to Minho's arm which was around Lynn's waist. Minho quickly removed his arm as Lynn cleared her throat,

"What do you need Chuck?" she asked.

"We need your help with something," Chuck pulled on Lynn's arm, "Like right now," he began to drag her away with Thomas following them.

"I'll see ya later Minho!"

"Bye girly," Minho turned and continued towards the kitchens. The trio headed towards the bathrooms, "Chuck what are we doing here?"

"I like to do this to people before I go to bed." he whispered. Chuck stepped onto a wooden box under the window. He crouched so that his head was just below where the person on the inside would be able to see him. Chuck reached a hand up and tapped the glass.

"This is stupid," Lynn heard Thomas whisper, "I don't want to get in trouble, I just got here!" Chuck tapped the window again. Lynn could hear someone moving inside the bathroom. Thomas and Lynn pressed their backs against the wooden wall of the building,

"Who's there?!" Gally's voice could be heard inside.

"Chuck," Lynn whispered to the boy, but it was too late. Chuck popped his head toward the window and screamed at the top of his lungs. A loud crash was heard along with lots of curse words following.

"I'm gonna kill ya shuck-face!" Gally shouted, throwing the door open. Lynn turned her head to see Thomas and Chuck running towards the open Glade. Lynn went to run away when Gally grabbed her by her white hoodie and pulled her back. Lynn tripped over her own feet and stumbled to the ground.

"It wasn't me I swear," Lynn stuttered.

"Wasn't you?" He snarled, Lynn scrambled to get to her feet but was pushed back down by Gally. "The how do you know there was something you didn't do?" He grabbed her by the front of her jacket and brought her so their faces were inches apart.

"Gally!" Her brother came storming over to them, "Get your dirty shucking hands of my sister!" Gally let go of Lynn causing her to fall to the ground. The boy quickly scurried away,

"You alright Lynn," Newt asked, pulling her up. "I swear I'll kill that slinthead if you're hurt-"

"Newt I'm fine," she said, "Can we just go to bed I'm really tired." Newt sighed,

"Fine, but If i find that there is a scratch on you, Gally's gonna have hell to pay."

"Bloody Hell," Lynn said, "You are so protective."

"Hey, it's my job." Newt side hugged his sister and the two walked to the homestead.

**So what do ya think? Do you guys like the longer chapters? I put in some Newt and Lynn brother/sister moments at the end. And we find Lynn and Minho growing closer by the minute! Let me know what you guys think! Leave a comment, favorite, and follow the story. See ya later humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Wednesday Humans! How have you guys been? I am doing fabulous, we have another chapter as promised. I am trying to stick to the schedule I have laid out which is Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. I may update off schedule sometimes, but thats okay. I would like to thank bookworm9117 and DemigodBooks for following the story! I think that makes it 10 followers on the story! I am really happy about this and would like to give you guys a hug right now but... I am on my computer. Instead I will give you guys internet cookie, I have seen lots of these on other stories. So here is and internet cookie for all of you! (::) (::) (::) I think I did that right. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Guest) Yes, a protective Newt is an adorable Newt. I will continue to the Scorch Trials and the Death Cure, so this book will have lots of chapters! I know that Newt dies and I don't know what to do. Should I keep him alive? I don't know. Okay, we are back to the Teresa thing. Well, I never liked the idea of having two girls on the Glade AND I just really don't like her for some weird reason. But she will have a small appearance in the story, It may be just a mention of her name or she is in one chapter. **

**(saraaaaaaahjexoxo) Yes! We must all ship Lynho! Lynn and Newt are very cute as brother and sister.**

'Sloppers,' Lynn thought to herself as she scrubbed another dirty, smelly, disgusting shirt. 'Just had to be Sloppers.' The only upside to this day was that she got to spend the day with Chuck. She handed another wet shirt to Chuck for him to hang on the wash line.

"Lynn,"

"Yes Chuck," Lynn grabbed another shirt and threw it in the wash bin.

"Do you have a thing for Minho?" Her hands stopped scrubbing and looked up at Chuck with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that piece of klunk from?" She laughed nervously and continued to scrub.

"Well-" Chuck was cut off by an a loud ringing alarm. The_ Greenie_ alarm to be exact. Lynn's head snapped to the middle of the Glade to see all the boys heading to the box. She dropped the shirt in her hands, making a loud 'Splash' in the water, and took off towards the box. She elbowed her way through the crowd and appeared next to Alby.

"What's going on?" she asked the leader. The ringing finally stopped,

"I don't know." Gally and Newt lifted the doors to the metal cage. Alby hopped into the box but, nothing was there. Lynn spotted a piece of paper right next to Alby's feet, she jumped down and picked it up. Her nimble fingers unfolded it,

"What does it say Lynn?" Jeff asked from above.

The piece of paper read:

_He was the last one...EVER_

"Lynn?" Alby said softly, which was rare, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He was the last one, ever," She replied steadily. Everyone's gaze drifted to Thomas, who was standing at the edge next to Newt. An odd moment of silence hung over the Glade, Alby cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Everybody back to work!" The crowd dispersed and Alby climbed out of the box, leaving Lynn in the box with the note held tightly in her hands.

"Need a hand?" She looked up to see Thomas holding a hand out to her. A small smile played on her lips and she took his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," He hauled her up to the ground. She looked around to see everyone was gone, "Where did everyone go?" She asked, peering behind Thomas.

"They called a Gathering, You know you were in that box for like, five minutes." She lightly smacked his arm, muttering a 'slim it' under her breath.

"I'm going to go wait for Minho and Newt to get out from the Gathering, Bye Tommy."

"Bye Lynn," Lynn jogged over to the Council room and leaned up against the wooden wall. Listening to the muffled shouts coming from the inside.

xxxxLinexxxBreakxxxx

Lynn slowly grew tired of the idea of waiting for Minho and Newt to come out, it has been an hour since they went in and it was already dark out. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and was about to let sleep overcome her when she heard a scream. Her eyes shot open, she heard a scream again. It was coming from the Dead-Heads. Lynn took off in a sprint towards the forests, swatting away tree branches and tripping over sticks on the ground. Lynn stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two figures wrestling in the moonlight. When the figures separated she was able to see the faces in more detail, it was Ben and Thomas. She knew Tommy would be dead by the time she would run to go get and Alby and come back, so she sprung into action. Lynn ran forward and pried Ben off of Thomas, she grabbed him by his forearm and was able to flip him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a grunt, Ben's head shot up and their gazes met. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he laid motionless on the ground. She looked over at Thomas who was now standing and staring at the ground. She quietly made her way over to the trembling Greenie and rested a hand on his shoulder,

"You all right Tommy?" He shook his head vigorously, not taking his eyes off Ben's body. "C'mon," Lynn took his head in hers, "Baggers will come get him later." She tugged his hand and pulled him out of the Dead-Heads, hands still intertwined.

xxxLinexxxxBreakxxx

Lynn sat next to Thomas in the Homestead, everyone else was sleeping except for them and Chuck. Her back rested against the wooden pole behind her and faced Chuck, who was looking at his lap, the trio sat in a complete silence.

"Say Something," Chuck said for the fifth time ever since they all moved their sleeping bags next to each other.

"No," Thomas replied, as he had done the other four times.

"Everyone know what happened," Chuck said, " It's happened once or twice- some Greiver-stung shank flipped out and attacked somebody. Don't think your special."

"Chuck," Thomas said, getting slightly irritated with the younger boy, "Be glad that I'm not holding a knife right now."

"I'm just play-"

"I think it's time to go to bed Chuck." Lynn said softly, sending him a tired smile. He nodded and settled down in his sleeping bag. "Try to get some sleep Tommy." She squeezed his hand reassuringly and laid down, letting sleep overcome her.

**I know this chapter is a little chapter is a little short and I am really sorry about that. It just I have been dealing with this freaking cold and it makes it a little harder to write. I would like to thank you guys again for 10 followers, you don't know how happy I am! Please remember to leave a comment, favorite, and follow the story.** **Later Humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello other humans on planet Earth! I know the last few chapters are short, and they are shorter than I would like them to be. I just want to let you guys know I am pouring my heart and soul into this fanfic. I am planning to start another story so I would like some of your guys suggestions. I have made a few attempts at a Harry Potter/ Frozen fic and have the beginnings one. So please tell me in the comments! Before we begin the story I would like to thank mxdnxghtlxve for following the story. Also, a special thanks to shinigamgymnast13 and Midnight-silver-moon-goddess for favoriting the story!**

**(Guest) There are a lot of Newt love stories out there, and I always wanted to see one that had Newt as more of a best friend or brotherly figure sort of thing. So I thought, why not write one myself? Thank you for your compliment on my writing! I really don't know if it's good or not, I have been working on trying to be a bit more descriptive.**

**(too many ships to count) I am glad it is one of your favourites! Also, thank you for following me and my story!**

**(Guest 2) Yay Thomas is officially in the story now! I really don't like when there is like a lot of drama in other stories. So, I know how you feel. I promise not to do any of that major drama stuff. I don't know about Lynn and Thomas, should they be in a relationship? I think I might just have them be Best Friends Forever. It's okay, I wouldn't like it either if someone took my favorite character out of there story, so I understand the whole Teresa situation. I have a lot planned for this story and I am excited to get on to the other two books. As for killing people off, I don't know... We'll just have to wait and see.**

**(mxdnxghtlxve) LYNHO IS LOVE, LYNHO IS LIFE, WE MUST ALL SHIP LYNHO! I know I tend to leave a lot of #suspense in my stories... I guess it's kinda like my trademark. It's not going to end like Les Mis, I promise! I would never bring that much sorrow to my readers. *sniff sniff* You will not end in tears! I promise! I don't think I am as good as JK but, I try. Your feels will be well and alive when this story is finished, well maybe...**

**I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that when I wrote this I completely forgot about Ben being Banished. So, if it's okay with you guys I am going to skip over that part. If you humans want to know what happened I will write a one shot about what went on separate to the story. Good that?**

Lynn was woken up rather abruptly by someone shaking her awake.

"Chuck," She whined, swatting away the hands that were shaking her.

"Lynn," A familiar voice whined in response, it was Minho. Her eyes opened to see Minho hovering above her. Lynn's eyes widened and quickly sat up to see everyone else sleeping.

"Minho," she sighed, "Why did you wake me up so early?" A smirk appeared on Minho's face,

"I wanted to spend time with you before I go out into the Maze with Albster over there." He motioned to Alby who was a few feet away, tugging at the straps of his runner pack.

"Aw, does that mean I'm your favorite Glader?" She asked, "I'm Minho's favorite, I'm so honored!" she clasped her hands together and pretended to act like it meant the world to her. Minho lightly shoved her shoulder, "Shut up shank." said he.

"Minho!" They both looked towards Alby who was standing in the middle of the Glade with his hands on his hips, Newt standing beside him. "Let's go!" The boy quickly sat up,

"Bye Lindy Lou," After only taking two steps, Lynn quickly stood up and followed him. Minho stopped and looked at her. "What are ya doin' girly?"

"Coming with you,"

"No your not." Minho said firmly, placing an arm out in front of her.

"Not in that way shuck-face. I want to say goodbye to you before you head into the Maze." Lynn said, pushing his arm away. The pair continued to walk towards the North entrance.

"Took ya long enough," Alby commented as they trotted up to him and Newt. While Newt was lecturing Alby on being safe in the maze and to come back safely. Lynn gave Minho a hug,

"Be safe out there Minho," she whispered in his ear.

"I will Lynn," he patted her back and they pulled back. Lynn took Minho's large hands in her small dainty ones. "Promise me you'll come back and make it through those doors before they close." He kissed her knuckles,

"I promise Lynn." He let go of her hands and walked towards the Maze doors, which were already wide open. She stood to the side and watched her brother bid Alby and Minho a farewell, the blond twins watched the two boys run off into the concrete labyrinth.

"They'll be back in time...right?" Lynn asked looking at her brother.

"I hope so Lynn," Newt wrapped and arm around his sister's shoulders, "I hope so."

xxxLinexxxxBreakxxx

Lynn spent most of her day with Newt, Thomas, and Zart in the gardens. It was about mid-afternoon and she was on her hands and knees in the dirt, pulling weeds out of the ground with Thomas beside her. She was worried about her brother, he kept sending glances over to the West Door. Thomas had told her he caught Newt standing at the opening earlier waiting for Minho and Alby to return. Well, Newt had the right to be worried. They should have been back by now, and Lynn was staring to get slightly worried. Minho and Alby should be back in the Glade right now. But Minho promised her that he would come back. He promised.

Lynn couldn't seat and eat while knowing that Minho and Alby were still in the Maze when they should be back right now. Her and Newt waited by the West Door, she was leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed while, Newt paced in front of the large opening. After dinner was over, a crowd gathered by the doors, waiting for the two boys to return. Lynn stood next to her brother with Thomas on Newt's other side.

"Why don't we send out a search party?" Thomas suggested. It was a stupid suggestion but, what Lynn wanted nothing more was to run into that Maze and search for them.

"Bloody he-" Newt paused and pinched the crown of his nose. He took a deep breath and said, "We can't. Okay? Don't say it again. It's against the rules, especially with the bloody doors about to close."

"But why?" Thomas pushed on, "Won't the Grievers get them if they get stuck out there? Shouldn't we do something?" Newt's head snapped towards him,

"Shut your hole, Greenie!" he shouted, "Not a bloody week you've been here! You think I wouldn't risk my life in a second to save those two?!" Lynn slipped a her hand into Newt's, eyes still locked on the doors, she could feel him grip her hand tightly in response. The last thing she needed was anyone fighting.

"You don't get it Tommy," She said softly, "Going out there at night is practically begging for death to come for you." A silence came over the crowd,

"Lynn and Newt won't say it, but I will." Chuck said from her right. "If they're not back, it means they're dead. Minho's to smart to get lost. Impossible. Dead." Newt's hand slipped from Lynn's and hung loosely by his side. A loud boom echoed through the air, the doors were starting to close. _He Promised,_ Lynn thought, _He Promised._ They large walls began to close, something seemed to stir in the Maze. When all hope seemed lost, two forms appeared around the corner. Minho and Alby.

"Run Minho!" After Lynn shouted this, the crowd went into and uproar, shouting for them both to hurry up. Something seemed wrong, Lynn focused her eyes on Alby, he wasn't moving. Minho began to drag Alby towards the slowly closing door. "They got him!" Minho shouted. Alby was stung, but how? Time seemed to slow as they doors were coming closer together. Thomas and Lynn looked at each other, and nodded seeming to be thinking the same thing. Time sped up again as they both darted for the opening.

"Lynn no!" Newt shouted, lifting a hand to grab her hood but it slipped from his fingers. Thomas and Lynn slid in between the walls, which were closing faster than usual. Until, they squeezed through the walls, them making a loud thundering noise behind them. The only sound being the pair of greenies panting. They both looked on at Minho who was now sitting up against the stone wall with Alby unconscious on the ground a few feet away.

"Good job shuck-faces," said he, "You both just got yourselves killed."

**Ohhhh cliff hanger, I've never done one of those before. What d'ya think? Both Lynn and Thomas risked their lives to save Minho and Alby. There will definitely be some Maze adventures in the next chapter! But Lynn has already spent a few nights in the Maze, remember? I can't wait to write the next chapter! So I have a little project for you lovely humans. You see, I haven't decided what I want Lynn's tattoo to say in the second book. That's where you guys come in, I want you to tell me in the comment what you think it should be. I am also free to suggestions to what I should do with the story! Until next time humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour Humans! How are you guys doing today on this beautiful planet? Before we begin I would like to thank Fish337 for favoriting my profile and my story, I am so happy I am doing so well on this website! Like I said in the last chapter, I'm still deciding what Lynn's tattoo should say in the Scorch Trials. So feel free to leave a comment on what it should say!**

**Audrey M: OOOOooooo, I like those. The Connector and The Survivor, good choices! I will have to put these on the list.**

**Leme: Oh, thank you! I hope you guys enjoy my writing, if there are any errors please let me know. Lynho is definitely my all time ship, since I created it! The Variable, I like it. I was thinking that when they get to the little safe house thing at the beginning of book two I should put Lynn back with Lily, Sonya, Harriet, and all the other group B girls. But, I'm still deciding on that one. That's so cool, I have viewers from Germany!**

**Anonymous: I am glad it is your favorite! I decided that both Thomas and Lynn would go into the Maze at the last minute. I was like, hmmmm lets make things a little bit more interesting. And then BAM! Lynn's in the maze with Thomas. As for all the other questions you'll just have to wait and see!**

**molliezoe21: That is a cute idea! I will have to think about it.**

**mxdnxghtlxve: I am sorry I left you with a cliff hanger Ilana, it just sorta happened...**

**On with the story!**

Lynn and Thomas sat next to each other on the ground, still panting having just ran through the doors of the Maze. Both staring at the wall infront of them,

"Guys," Minho said, both Thomas and Lynn's heads snapped towards Minho. "If you two think that was brave comin' out here, listen up. You are both the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was. You're both as good as dead, just like us." Lynn glared at Minho, she stood up as Thomas began to speak,

"What do mean? I couldn't just sit there and leave you guys here. And it was just as much Lynn's decision as it was mine." Lynn ignored this and walked around the corner leaving the two to bicker to their heart's content. She spotted a wall with vines, her eyes fixated on the green plants that climbed up the wall. Maybe, they could put Alby up there. To keep him safe from the Grievers. Lynn only had to spend a night in the Maze two times, once when she didn't make it in time, and the other was when her and Sonya explored the Maze, Sonya was stung by a Griever and Lynn was stuck dragging her to the entrance but it was too late. Lynn made her way back to Minho, who currently had Thomas pressed up against the wall, Thomas's shirt bunched up in his hands.

"Hey!" The boys heads turned towards her, "C'mon I know what we can do with Alby!" Minho let go of Thomas' shirt, and he took Alby's legs while Thomas wrapped his arms around his chest. She motioned them to follow her, and she lead them to the wall with the vines. The trio began to wrap vines around Alby's ankles and wrists, they were able to hoist him up and they all pulled on a vine to bring him higher to the top. Alby was almost to the top when,

_Whiiiiirrrr, Click Click, Whir, whirrrrrrrr_

Lynn could here Minho start to panic behind her,

"We gotta go," He said, hurriedly. "We gotta go right now!" Before Lynn could open her mouth, Minho took of running in the opposite direction. Alby dropped a few feet as her and Thomas tried to hold the vine in place. Out of the corner of her eye, Lynn could see the Griever around the corner. She wanted to take off herself but, she couldn't just leave Thomas. They both slid to floor and were pressed themselves up against each other, trying to get as close to the wall as possible. The ivy hiding them, the Griever walked in their direction. Thomas and Lynn held their breath as the horrible creature walked past them.

_click-click-click- whirrrrrrrrrr_

Trying not to think about their death that would come if they so much as sneezed, Lynn shut her eyes. She could here the Griever pass them and turn down to the next corridor. They both let out a sigh of relief and stood back up. Thomas tied Alby off and they jogged down the hallway. Lynn heard a crack, she put a hand on Thomas shoulder which immediately stopped him. She turned to the right to see three Grievers standing completely still, watching them. She slowly turned to Thomas and whispered,

"Run,"

They ran, ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The Griever hot on their knew where she was going, the Maze would be shifting any moment now. They could run down a corridor that was closing and lose them. She kept track of the turns they were making.

_Left_

_Right_

_Right _

_Left_

_Right_

She was about to make another turn, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and tugged her into and pulled her into an adjoining hallway. She grabbed Thomas hand and tugged him with her. She crashed into the person's chest and looked up to see it was Minho.

"What-"

"Just follow me!" He intertwined their fingers and was pulling Lynn with him before she could even get her feet under her, with Thomas right beside Lynn. She quickly collected herself and the trio ran through more corridors, more turns. They kept running until they turned into, not another stone wall. They turned into blackness, Lynn let go of Minho's hand and they all walked out to the end of the corridor. When they were a few feet away from the end Minho held an arm out over Lynn and Thomas' chest to make sure that they stopped as well. The sounds of uncoming Grievers growing louder and louder by the second. Lynn looked up at the orange sky, morning was growing closer.

"I don't get it," Thomas whispered, looking around.

"Careful there Tommy," Lynn said, pulling him back by his shirt. "You wouldn't be the first stick to fall off the Cliff." she remembered the time she lost one of her Mappers over the Cliff a couple months ago.

"Listen you two," Minho said, "These things may be vicious, but they're dumb as dirt. Stand here, close to me, facing-"

Lynn and Thomas cut him off. "We know, we're ready." They all shuffled their feet and stood all bunched up together in the middle of the corridor. Grievers only seconds away. The only thing left for them was courage.

"We need to be in sync," Lynn yelled, almost drowned out by the sound of metal on metal. "On my mark," The two boys nodded. "Ready," She said steadily, as if she had done this many times before, which she has. "Not yet... Just hold on a second." Another ten seconds passed, "Now!" Just as a Griever's arm extended out to grab one of them, Minho, Lynn, and Thomas dived in opposite directions, Lynn and Minho to the left and Thomas to the right. The monster practically jumped off Cliff, Thomas looked at Lynn and Minho, they nodded at him and then turned. All of them ran at the Griever, and jumped feet first at the Greiver, punching out at the last second and sent the creature over the Cliff and barreling to its death. The three stood there for a second, absorbing what just happened. Finally, losing all of their strength at the same time, fell to the floor. She heard Thomas start to cry, Lynn rested her head on Minho's shoulder at let sleep consume her.

xxxLinexxxxBreakxxx

A half an hour later, Lynn lifted her droppy eyelids. Thomas' sobs had went down to a sniffle and Minho was staring off into space.

"I can't believe we're still alive," Thomas spoke quietly.

"I can," Lynn said, wincing slightly as she shifted her body. "I've done it before." Thomas' head snapped towards her.

"What?" He looked on at her as if she was crazy.

"I have survived two nights in the Maze, but I'd rather not get into it now. We have to go make sure Alby is alive." Her and Minho stood up,

"Wait, no way he's still alive." Minho said, his eyes darting between the two. "But how?" Thomas and Lynn quickly explained to him what they did. Minho's gaze drifted down,

"But know one has ever-" He trailed off, Thomas answered for him but Lynn zoned out as they began to slowly walk, the boys a few feet in front of Lynn. After an hour they spotted the open doors with probably the whole Glade standing in front of it. Lynn could hear her brothers voice saying, "Their not coming back Chuck," feet lightly pounded the ground. Lynn pushed past Thomas and Minho and walked with a slightly faster pace around the corner.

"Guys come back!" Chuck shouted, Newt immediately limped forward, and saw his sister.

"Lynn," he breathed out, she ran forward with tears in her eyes and enveloped her brother into a hug.

"Never scare me like that again," Lynn let out a small laugh.

"No promises Newt, No promises."

**Lynn, Minho, and Thomas are back in the Glade! Yay! Remember to follow and favorite the story, I also love hearing your feedback so feel free to leave a comment! I will see you humans Thursday!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello humans! Sorry this chapter is a little late, I am just really busy on Thursdays. I would like to thank Lilangel1236 for favoriting my profile and my story! Please feel free to leave a comment guys! I love reading your reviews!** **Also remember I still need to come up with a tattoo for Lynn in the Scorch Trails, so if you have an idea leave it in the comments.**

**Anonymous: I have been trying to put in a little bit more brother-sister action. I am glad the last chapter was 'shucking awesome!' I love it when I see Glader language in the reviews! Don't worry, Sonya is well and still alive.**

**Guest: The Canvas, it's different and I like it! It will be on the list.**

**So far these are the names I have for Lynn's tattoo**

**The Canvas**

**The Connector**

**The Survivor**

**The Variable**

**Keep coming up with names humans!**

Newt pulled away from his sisters embrace and faced Minho and Thomas,

"What happened in there?" He demanded, "How in the he-"

"We'll tell you all that later," Thomas said cutting him off, "We have to save Alby." Newt's faced paled as if he had seen a ghost, he took a step back and took a look at the trio that just survived a night in the Maze.

"What are you saying? He's alive?"

"Just come with us," Lynn said, motioning with her head to look at the wall to the right of them, where Thomas and Lynn had tied him up by his ankles and wrists, arms and legs pinned to the wall. Thomas pointed up, gaze locked on the ground not even daring to look up. Newt's eyes followed Thomas' finger to where his friend hanging in the sea of vines.

"Is...Is he alive?" Newt stuttered.

"I don't know," Thomas responded.

"He was when we left him up there." Lynn chimed in.

"When you left him..." Newt vigoursly shook his head. "Get yourselves inside and checked by the Med-Jacks. You all look bloodly awful, I want the whole story when they're done and you're rested up." Thomas opened up his mouth to say something but Lynn and Minho grabbed him by both arms and forced him back to the Glade. "We need sleep. And bandages. Now." Minho was right, they all headed towards the Med-Jack hut and walked through the onslaught of Gladers that were staring at the with their jaws dropped. They all were able to make it through and get to the Med-Jacks. Thomas took the last bed in the room and was passed out within seconds.

"C'mon Lynn," Minho took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the room. They headed to the Homestead and went up stairs. He pulled her into a small room that had a bed in the corner and a dresser in the other. Minho let go of her hand and collapsed on the cot, Lynn looked at him confused,

"What are you doing?" She asked crossing her arms,

"Sleeping," He replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"Minho," She sighed, "Why did you bring me here? I really just want to go to- Hey!" Lynn was cut off when Minho grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him on the cot. "Minho!" she lightly smacked his chest, "What if Newt comes in here?"

"He won't" Minho laughed lightly, "That shank never comes in here, now go to sleep." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. After a few seconds, Lynn relaxed and snuggled into his side. Closing her eyes and falling asleep with a small smile on her face.

xxxLinexxxxBreakxxx

A scream rung through the air which caused Minho and Lynn to sit straight up.

"What was that?" Lynn questioned, running a hand through her hair.

"Must be Alby going through the Changing," He said gravely, looking down at his lap. "Um, I am going to go to the Map room. Wanna come?" He said standing up.

"No thanks," Lynn stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I am gonna go find Chuck and Thomas." She got on her tip-toes and without a second thought, pressed a kiss to Minho's cheek. "Bye Minho," She left the room, leaving a dumb-struck Minho holding the cheek that she kissed. When Lynn walked out of the Homestead she found the sun was setting, were they really asleep for that long? She immediately spotted Thomas and Chuck sitting at the base of a tree a few feet away, she sat down next to Thomas, who was currently eating his dinner like a Lion who hadn't eaten in weeks.

"You know you two are the talk of the town," Chuck said, disturbing the silence. Lynn looked up from her lap and gazed at the pudgy little boy,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her and Thomas asked in unison.

"Oh gee, let me think. First, you both head out into the Maze when you're not supposed to. Then you turn into friggin jungle people, climbing vines and tying people up to walls. Next, both of you become the first people _ever _to survive an entire night in the Maze, and to top it all off you killed like a bunch of Grievers. Can't imagine what those shanks are talking about." Chuck concluded. It never really hit Lynn, she was on of the first people in _this_ Glade that ever survived a night in the Maze. Where Lynn's other friends were...it was an everyday occurrence.

"Tricking them to go over the Cliff was Minho's idea," Lynn motioned in between her and Thomas, "Not ours." The trio's conversation came to a stop when they saw Newt coming their way, he didn't look to good. He was basically death on two feet, His face had paled, his eyes were blood-shot, and sweat beaded his forehead. He sat next to his sister who took his hand in her own.

"How's Alby?" she asked quietly.

"I think the worst part is over." Newt said "The bugger should be sleepin' for a couple of days, then wake up okay. Maybe scream a little now and then." Lynn felt bad for her brother, his best friend was going through the worst possible thing on Earth. _The Changing._ She had to watch Sonya struggle for one week, possibly the worst week of her entire life.

"Newt what's he going through up there?" Thomas pressed on, "Seriously, I don't get what this Changing thing is." Lynn mentally face-palmed at Thomas' stupidity.

"You think we do?" Newt spat, throwing up one of his arms and slapping it back down on his knee. "All we bloody know is if the Grievers sting you with their nasty needles, you inject the Grief Serum or you die. If you do get the Serum, then your body wigs out and-" After that Lynn zoned out, she remember when Sonya got stung two months ago;

_Lynn and Harriet had carried Sonya from the North Door of the Maze. The leader of the Glade was still past out from last night. "Quick," Lynn panted, "We gotta get her to Lily and Alberta." Her and Harriet walked as fast as they possibly could to the Nurse's hut, Lynn kicked the door open and the pair stumbled in._

_"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed, running up to them and helping them carry Sonya to a cot. They dropped her onto the nearest one, Lynn and Harriet put their hands on their knees and caught the breath. "Lynn," Lily rested a hand on her friends shoulder, "Lynn what happened?"_

_"Sonya...stung." The red-heads eyes widened._

_"Quick! Alberta, get the serum!" Lily left Lynn and Harriet, Alberta handed her the blue colored syringe and she quickly stabbed it in Sonya's neck. The blond's eyes flew open and she began to shake and screamed unintelligible noises. Lynn stood up and helped Lily calm Sonya down. She quickly grasped her friends shoulders and pinned them down to the cot while Lily and Harriet took her legs._

_"Lily, what the stick is happening?!" Lynn shouted as Sonya's mouth began to foam. _

_"The Changing Lynn! This is the reaction that happens once they get the serum!" Lily shouted over Sonya's screams. Sonya slowly began to calm down, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her breaths heavy, she shut her eyes and went limp on the cot. The four straightened themselves. The all stood in silence, the only sound being Sonya's, now quiet and steady, breathing._

_"What happens now?" Alberta asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Lily sat down on a nearby chair, "We have to wait, that stick will wake up in a week or so."  
_

_"But who's gonna lead us until she recovers?" Harriet asked, crossing her arms. All their gazes drifted to Lynn, who was now standing by the window, looking through the glass. _

_"Lynn?" Lily came behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you all right?" _

_"Y-Yeah," Lynn stuttered towards them, "C'mon we gotta tell everyone that there is gonna be a Meeting in a few minutes. Harriet, could you deal with Beth? I don't feel like dealing with her crap today." Harriet nodded, and went out to gather everybody together._

_"You gonna be okay Lynn?" Lily asked, looking at her dark-blond friend, who was sporting a cut that reached from her shoulder to her wrist and was covered in dirt._

_"I don't know Lily," Lynn quivered, "I really don't know."_

"Lynn, Lynn!" Newt shook her shoulder, her head snapped towards him.

"Yeah," She breathed, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Are you okay Lynn?" Thomas asked from her left.

"I'm fine, just zoned out." She said, forcing a small smile. Newt stood up from his spot next to his sister,  
"You two better get some rest," he pointed between Lynn and Thomas, "Both of ya are gonna have a busy day tomorrow." He headed back towards the Homestead. What did she have in store for herself?

**Another Chapter! We got a little bit of Lynn's previous life with her friends, and some Lynho action! Again sorry this chapter is a little late. Please leave a review! They give me the inspiration to keep going and I also love hearing your responses to my chapters. Bon Voyage Humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeeeyyyyyy Humaaaaannns! I am soooo tired, I stayed up writing this chapter for you guys and I'm about ready to pass out. It took me awhile to write this one. And I am very happy with the turn out, please please pleeease leave a review. I love hearing your comments. I would like to thank leelee1028 for following the story and sallyj0827 for favoriting the story.**

**Guest; I will try to put more Lynn and Newt moments in the story, I'll make sure the next couple of chapters have a little bit more.**

**mxdnxghtlxve; Yes, Lynn has had a friend go through the Changing before. I will e-mail you later Lana, I am sorry I always end the chapter at the best part. I just really like cliff-hangers. I guess...**

The next morning, Lynn and Thomas sat in a chair opposite to eleven other boys. All sat in a semi-circle around the two nervous and sweaty greenies. Newt stepped forward after everyone was finally seated,

"In place of our leader, sick in bed, I declare this Gathering begun." he said, rolling his eyes. Lynn guessed her brother hated being strict and formal. To be honest Lynn did do, "As you all know, the last few days have been bloody crazy, and quite a bit seems centered around our Greenbeans, Lynn and Tommy, seated before us."

"Their not Greenie's anymore," Gally said, his voice was scratchy and deep. "Their just rule breakers now." A round of mumbling and hushed voices started to spread through out the room.

"Gally," Newt sighed, "Try to keep some buggin' order here. If you're gonna blabber shuck mouth every time I say something, you might as well bloody leave. Because I'm not in a very cheerful mood." Lynn and Thomas snickered quietly as Gally crossed his arms and sank back into his chair. If looks could kill, the whole lot of them would have been murdered in seconds under Gally's stare. "Glad we got that out of the way." Newt rolled his eyes again. "Reason we're here is because almost every lovin' kid had come up to me in the last day or to either boohooing about Lynn and Thomas or beggin' to take their bloody hand in marriage."

"Wouldn't mind doin' that with Lynn over there!" Someone shouted, Lynn watched as her brothers fists clenched and unclenched, his knuckles were almost white.

"As I was saying," Newt growled, "We need to decide what to do with them." Gally leaned forward as if to say something but Newt cut him off before he even said anything. "You'll have your chance Gally. One at a time. Lynn and Tommy, both of you are not allowed to say one buggin' thing unless we ask you to. Good that?" Said people nodded their heads reluctantly. Newt pointed to Zart, who sat in a chair on the far right. "Zart the Fart, you go first." a few quiet laughs disturbed the silence as the Kepper of the Track-Hoes stood up.

"Well," Zart began, "I don't know. They both broke one of our most important rules. We can't just let people think that's okay." He paused and twiddled with his thumbs, "But then again, they...they change things. Now we know we can survive out there, and that we can beat the Grievers." Relief washed over Lynn and Thomas, it was nice to know they had_ someone_ on their side.

"Oh give me a break!" Gally spurted. "I bet it Minho's the one that actually got rid of the stupid things."

"Gally shut your hole!" Newt shouted, standing up in his chair. "I'm the bloody Chair right now, and if I hear one more buggin' word out of turn from you, I'll be arranging a Banishing for your sorry butt."

"Please," Gally said under his breath sarcastically. Lynn went to stand up from her chair but Thomas grabbed her shoulder and held her back. Newt motioned to Zart, "Is that it? Any official recommendations? Zart shook his head. "Okay. You're next to Frypan,"

The cook smiled and sat up a little straighter, "These shank's got more guts than I've fried every pig and cow in a year. How stupid is this, they saved Alby's life, killed a couple of Greivers, and we're sitting here yappin' about what yo do with them. As Chuck would say, this is a pile of klunk."

Two people were on their side now, Lynn started to relax a little bit. Her and Thomas were not as tense as when they started.

"So what are you recommendin'?" Newt asked.

Frypan sat back in his chair. "Put them on the freaking Council and have them train us on everything they did out there." The room went into an uproar, shouts coming from every which way. It probably took more than two minutes for Newt to calm everyone down. Once everyone was quiet, Newt said. "Writing that down." He scribbled something on his notepad. "Now everyone better keep their bloody mouths shut, I mean it. You know the rules-no idea's unacceptable-and you all have your say when you vote on it." He pointed to another person on the Council, it was some kid with black hair and freckles dotting his face.

"I really don't have an opinion," said the kid.

"What?!" Newt exclaimed angrily, "Lot of good it did to choose you for the Council then."

"Sorry," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "If anything, I agree with Frypan, I guess. Why punish them for saving someone's life?"

"So you do have an opinion, is that it?" Newt pressed on, pencil in hand. The kid nodded and Newt wrote something down on his notepad. Lynn was just glad that this Gathering was going well, the turn out for people on her side was growing. Winston spoke next,

"I think they should be punished. No offense Greenies, but Newt, you're the one always harping about order. If we don't punish them, we'll set a bad example. They broke our Number One Rule. Now I don't know if your treating them the way your treating because Lynn is your sister but-"

"Okay Winston," Newt interrupted with his teeth clenched, "So you're recommending punishment. What kind?"

"I think they should be put in the Slammer for a week with only bread and water-and we need to make sure everyone knows about it so they don't get any ideas." Gally clapped, earning an evil glare from Newt_,_ Thomas, _and_ Lynn. Two more Keepers, one for Frypan's idea and the other for Winston's. Finally, it was Newt's turn. 'Thank God,' Lynn thought to herself.

Newt said, "I agree with the lot of ya. They should be punished."

Just Great

"But then we need to figure out a way to use them. I'm reservin' my recommendation until I hear everyone out. Next."

Lynn was not liking all this talk about being punished, they saved Alby's life! She has done this before, why should she be punished for it? Anyway, the rest of the Keepers went until Gally and Minho were left. The latter hadn't spoken a word since Thomas and Lynn had came into the room. Minho just sat there, in his chair, looking as if he were about to drop dead any second. Gally went first,

"I think I've made myself pretty clear."

"Thank God," Lynn whispered to Thomas who laughed silently.

"Good that," Newt sighed, "Go on then Minho."

"No!" Gally yelled holding his hand out, making both Lynn and Thomas jump. "I still wanna say something."

"We are so bloody screwed," Lynn said quietly, running a hand over her face.

"Then say it," Newt replied.

"Just think about it," Gally began, "This slinthead comes out of the shucking Maze" -he pointed to Lynn- "And then the other slinthead"-he pointed to Thomas-"comes up in the Box, acting confused and scared. A few days later, they both are running around the Maze with Greivers, acting like they own the place." Lynn and Thomas shrunk in their chairs, they were really screwed now. "I think it was all an act. How could they have done what they did out there after just a few days? I ain't buyin' it."

"What are you trying to say Gally?" Newt asked, "How 'bout having a bloody point?"

"I think he's a spy for the people who put us here and she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. To be honest I think they're both spies." Another uproar broke out in the room: Thomas and Lynn just sat where they were and shook their heads. Where the hell did Gally get these ideas? Newt calmed everyone down...again.

"We can't trust those shanks," Gally continued, "They conveniently find themselves in the Maze for the night, then they try to convince everyone they're the heroes. Well neither Minho nor anyone else actually 'saw' him do anything in the vines. How do we know it was the Greenies who tied Alby up there?" Gally paused, there was a pregnant pause. He continued on, "There's too many weird things going on, and it all started when those shuck-faces showed up. And they just happened to be the first people to be the first people to survive a night out in the Maze. Something ain't right, and until we figure it out, I officially recommend that we lock their butts up in the Slammer. For one month, then we'll have another review." Newt wrote something on his pad, shaking his head the whole time. That gave a glimmer of hope for Lynn and Thomas.

"Finished, Captain Gally?" Newt asked.

"Quit being such a smart aleck, Newt." He spat, Lynn felt the urge to jump out of her seat and have her fist collide with his face but fought the urge to. "I'm dead serious. How can we trust these shanks after less than a week? Quit voting me down before you even think about what I'm saying?"

"Fine Gally," Newt said, "I'm sorry. We heard you, and we'll all consider your recommendation. Are ya done?"

"Yes I'm done. And I'm right."

"Jesus Christ," Thomas breathed out running a hand over his face. Thank God it was Minho's turn, maybe they both could be saved from all the other people on the Council. He stood quickly from his chair, catching everyone off guard. "I was out there. I saw what these two did- they both stayed strong while turned into a panty-wearin' chicked. No blabbin' on and on like Gally. I want to say my recommendation and be done with it."

Lynn and Thomas held their breath, worried about what he would say.

"Good that," Newt said. "Tell us then."

Minho met Lynn's gaze and winked before he spoke, _is he going to do it?_ Lynn thought.

"I nominate these shanks to be Runners."

_He did it._

**_Chapter 12 complete! Please leave a review, follow, and favorite the story! I'll see you on Tuesday humans!_**

**_-Broadwaykid1832_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Humans! I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I feel like such a bad author, I am really sorry. I have had such a busy week, between figure skating, piano performances, and ballet lessons. I haven't had any time to write, and plus I have school to do and I'm like ugh, so much stuff. Anyway, I am here now! I will be on vacation next week so I will have lots of time to write! Remember I'm still trying to figure out what Lynn's tattoo is going to be for the Scorch Trials, so please leave a suggestion in the comment section. **

**Guest 1: Your wish is my command!**

**Guest 2: I won't say if Lynn is immune or not, but I do know her fate. Thank you for your comment! I will be planning to do all three books, it might take a while but I am gonna do it. I am determined to.**

** .Free.0.o: The Spirit and The Supporter, I would like to know what made you think of those. I like them a lot.**

**Le me: I didn't write that much Lynho in this chapter, but I will put more in the next chapter. Thank you for your review, it's nice to know that so many people love my writing!**

**Anonymous: I got your review, don't worry! Every time someone leaves a comment I get e-mailed. Make sure you get enough sleep! Yes, I loved writing that part where the guy shouts 'I would love to marry Lynn!' I wanted to put some protective Newt in the last chapter and I put a tiny bit of protective Lynn in here. You really don't want to mess with her brother otherwise you have to put up with her.**

**May a Chance: Yay! Lynn can run the Maze again!**

**I would like to thank TheJaneOfAllTrades, Crytipids, .Free.0.o, and supergirl2580 for following the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner.**

A heavy silence filled the room, _he did it. He nominated Lynn and Thomas to be Runners._ At first Lynn thought he was joking, but when he didn't say anything, she was suprised as well as Thomas. Gally had broken the silence, standing up, he shouted, "That's ridiculous!" He pointed a finger at Minho, who had sat back down, "He should be kicked off the Council for that!" Lynn and Thomas narrowed their eyes at Gally, any pity they had for him had been washed away.  
Some Keepers agreed with Minho's idea-like Frypan, who was clapping to drown out Gally's stupid voice. Winton on the other hand, was shaking his head, muttering something unintelligble under his breath. She looked next to her to see Thomas with his head in his hands. Lynn gently rubbed his back, she knew how he must have been feeling right now. He was probably confused and irritated, probably wishing he was a thousand miles away from this place. Newt put his notepad down and stepped out from the semi-circle, shouting for everyone to be quiet. Thomas sat up and Lynn rested a hand on his shoulder, finally everyone had settled down and they weren't shouting at each other...for now.

"Shuck it," Newt said, shaking his head. "I've never seen so any shanks acting like shuckin' babies. We may not look it, but around these parts we're adults. Act like it, or we'll disband this bloody Council and start from scratch." He slowly walked back and forth, going from end to end of the half circle. "Are we clear?"

Quietness took over the room once again, suprisingly, everyone nodded their heads in consent.

"Good that." Newt sat back down in his chair, taking his note-pad and dropping it on his lap. He scribbled over a few lines on the paper, then he looked up at Minho. "That's some pretty serious klunk, brother. Sorry but you need to talk it up to move it forward." Lynn's gaze drifted over to Minho, who was slumped in his chair, he looked absolutely exhausted. Eyes bloodshot, hair was slighlty tousled, and clothes covered in dirt and blood. Minho, sighed and crossed his arms, "It's sure easy for you shanks to sit here and talk about something you're stupid on. I'm the only Runner in this group, and the only other one here who's even been out in the Maze is Newt." Minho said. Lynn's eyes widened and her head snapped in her brothers direction, his eyes met hers but quickly looked away. Newt had been out in the Maze _before._ Why wasn't he a Runner now? That was a question she had to save for a later date. Lynn had to focus on the current situation, Gally was currently shouting for some shucking reason. He said, "Not if you count the time I-"

"I don't!" Minho interjected, "And believe me, you or nobody else has the slightest clue what it's like to be out there. The only reason were stung was because you broke the same rule you're blaming Lynn and Thomas for. That's called hypocrisy, you shuck-faced piece of s-"

"Enough," Newt said sternly. "Defend your proposal and be done with it." Lynn and Thomas could feel the tension in the room. The air grew thin, it seemed as it was glass about to shatter at any moment. Gally and Minho staring at each other intensely with their arms crossed tightly over their chests.

"Anyway, listen to me." Minho said through a clenched jaw and uncrossing his arms. "I've never seen anything like it. They didn't panic, hell even girly over there didn't panic when Ben was stung. They didn't whine and cry, never seemed scared. Dude, they have been here for just a few days. Think about what we were all like in the beginning. Huddling in corners, disoriented, crying every hour, not trusting anybody, refusing to do anything. We were all like that, for weeks or months, till we had no choice but to shuck it and live." Minho sat up in his chair and pointed to Lynn and Thomas, "Just a few days after these two show up, they step out in the Maze to save two shanks they hardly know. All this klunk about them breaking a rule is just beyond stupid. Neither of them get the rules just yet, and they stepped out there just as the Doors were closing, they were only caring about two people they needed to help." His voice was gaining strength as he spoke, Minho stood up and began to speak again, "But that wasn't the beginning. After that, they saw me give up on both them and Alby, leaving them all for dead. And I was the veteran-the one with all the experience. So when Thomas and Lynn saw me give up, they shouldn't have questioned it. But they did. They some how summoned the strength to push Alby up that wall inch by inch. It's freaking crazy. But that wasn't it, Then came the Greivers. I told them we all had to split up and I started the practiced evasive maneuvers, running in patterns. Tommy and Lynn, when they both should've been wettin' their pants, took control, defied all laws of physics and gravity to get Alby up onto that wall, diverted the Greivers away from themselves, beat one off, found a-"

"We get the point," Gally snapped, "Tommy and Lynn are lucky shanks." Minho rounded on him,

"No, you worthless shuck. You don't get it! I've been nere for two years, and I've never seen anything like it. For you to say anything..." Minho paused and rubbed his eyes, groaning in irritation. "Gally," Minho said, his voice calmer than it was before. "you're nothing but a sissy, who has never, not once, asked to be a Runner or tried out for it. You don't have the right to talk about things you don't understand. So shut your mouth."

Gally stood up from his chair, knocking it over. His face red with anger, "Say one more thing like that and I'll break your neck, right here in front of everybody." Minho laughed at his comment, he then raised the palm of his hand and shoved Gally in the chest. Thomas and Lynn half stood as they both watched the Builder fall down on his chair and snap it in two. Minho stepped closer and put the bottom of his foot down on Gally's back, driving his body flat to the ground. Lynn pulled Thomas back into his seat, both of them sitting in shock.

"I swear Gally," Minho sneered, "don't ever threaten me again. Don't ever speak to me again. Ever. If you do, I'll break your shucking neck, right after your arms and legs." Newt and Winston were already on their feet and grabbing Minho before Lynn and Thomas even knew what was going on, for a few seconds in time Lynn was actually scared of Minho, but the feeling vanished as soon as it popped into her head. They pulled him away from Gally, who was now standing with his face redder than before. He backed away from all of them, heading towards the exit. He reached behind him and grabbed the handle, "Things are different now," Gally spat, "You shouldn't have done that, Minho. You should not have done that." He turned towards Newt, "I know you hate me, that you've always hated me. You should be Banished for your embarrassing inability to lead this group. You're shameful and any one of you who stays here is no better." By now Lynn was standing up with Thomas by her side, her jaw was clenched, her eyes were narrowed, and she was glaring to no end at Gally. How dare he say something rude about her brother! Gally opened the door open and stepped outside, "Things are going to change. This, I promise." He vanished outside before anyone could even say anything. He popped his head back in the room, glaring at the Greenies. "these Greenbean's think their friggin' God. Don't forget, I've seen him before. And she came out of the shucking Maze claiming she came from a place just like this." He paused, looking aroud the room. When his stare met Lynn and Thomas' again, he spoke. "Whatever you two came here for-I swear on my life I'm gonna stop it. Kill you both with my bare hands if you have too." He then turned and walked out of the room slamming the door on his way out.

**Again, I am really sorry this chapter took so long. Please remember to follow, favorite, and review the story. I'll see you guys on Sunday humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings Humans! How have you guys been doin'? I'm am great, I am currently in sunny and beautiful Florida! Which means I have tons of time to write! Now, We are slowly nearing the end of Maze Runner and I still need to come up with Lynn's tattoo, so please leave your suggestions in the comments!**

**Anonymous: I am glad you liked the chapter! My schedule is a very busy one, I have a lot of extra-curricular activities which are gonna be harder to do once I get into High School. Lynho moments are on the way! I don't know when I will have their first kiss, have any suggestions? Figure Skating isn't that scary, I mean, I have been doing it for 9 years so I am kinda used to it. I do fall when I try to do double jumps but they don't hurt as much as I expected them to.**

**Guest: I would love to have another story, it's just I don't know what to write. I was thinking about a harry potter/frozen story or a les miserables love story. If you have any recommendations I would really love to hear them. No I do not have a wattpad, it's a really addictive site might I add. My friend was one, if you want to check her out I think her username is IHaveHope25.**

Thomas and Lynn stood frozen to the ground, nausea overcoming both of them they fell back into thier chairs. Gally had officially gone crazy, he's completely insane. The council memmbers sat/stood in silence, probably just as shocked Lynn and Thomas were. Minho was released from Newt and Winston's hold and they all sat down in their seats.

"He's finally whacked for good," Minho said, his voice was quiet. As if he didn't want anyone to hear,

"Well, you're not the bloody saint in the room," Newt said. "What were you thinking? That was a little overboard, don't ya think?" Minho scoffed and pulled his head back,

"Don't give me that garbage." he said, "Every one of you loved seeing that slinthead get his dues, and you know it. It's about time someone stood up to his klunk."

"He's on the Council for a reason." Lynn's brother countered.

"Dude," Minho said, "he threatened to break my neck and kill your sister! The guy is mentally whacked, and you better send someone right now to throw him in the Slammer. He's dangerous."

Lynn was truly worried about herself and Thomas, would Gally really kill them? She couldn't have agreed more with Minho, Gally had to be stopped. He kinda of reminded her of Beth back home, they act the same, have the same opinions, they even look similar. It was kind of weird, but he had to be found and put in the Slammer.

"Maybe he had a good point," Winston suggested. Newt and Minho's head snapped towards the acne covered boy.

"What?" Minho spat. Winston looked suprised, his eyes darted around the room before he began to speak again.

"Well," Winston began, "Well... he has been through the Changing-Greiver stung him in the middle of the day just outside the West Door. That means he has memories , he said the Greenie looks familar and doesn't anyone find it weird that Lynn came out of the Maze. Anyway, why would he make stuff like that up?"

"Winston, did you just see what happened?" Frypan asked, his eyebrow furrowed. "Gally's psycho. You can't put too much stock in his rambling nonsense. What, you think Lynn and Thomas are Greivers in disguise?" Lynn was done with staying silent, to be honest she thought Thomas was done with it too.

"Can we say something now?" They both exclaimed in unison.

Lynn said, "We're sick of you guys talking about us like we're not even here." Newt glanced up at his sister and sent her a small smile. "Go ahead. This bloody meeting can't much more screwed up than it is now." Lynn and Thomas gathered their thoughts, trying to find the right words to say.

"We don't know why Gally hates us." Thomas said, "But I don't care and I'm pretty sure Lynn doesn't care either. He seems psychotic to us."

"As for who we really are, you all know just as much as we do. But if I remember correctly, we're here because of what Thomas and I did out in the Maze, not cause some bloody idiot thinks we're evil." Lynn added. Newt looked at both of them and nodded, looking like he was satisfied with what he heard.

"Good that," said he, "Let's get this meeting over with and worry about Gally later."

"We can't vote without all the members here." Winston insisted, "Unless you're really sick, like Alby."

"For the love of God Winston," Newt sighed, "I'd say Gally's a wee bit ill today too, so we can continue without him. Thomas, Lynn, defend yourselves and then we'll take the vote on what we should do with the both of ya."

Lynn nervously fiddled with a loose string on her shirt and glanced over at Thomas, who was wiping his palms on his pants. Thomas looked slightly confuse to the situation that they were handling, so having been through this before she decided to start them off.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She said, "And I am sure Thomas didn't do anything wrong. All _I_ know is I saw two people struggling to get inside these walls and they couldn't make it. To ignore that for some stupid rule seemed selfish, cowardly, and ... well stupid."

"Here's my recommendation," Newt said. "Both of you broke our bloody Number One Rule, so you both get one day in the Slammer. That's your punishments. I also recommend we elect you two to be Runners, effective the second this meetings over. You both have proven more in one night than most trainees do in weeks." he looked at the remaining Keepers in the room, "Okay, we had several recommendations, so lets give it a go-round-"

"Oh come on!" Frypan exclaimed, "Just vote. I vote for yours."

"Me too," Minho chimed in. Everybody else nodded their heads in approval and muttered 'yes' or 'sure'. Except Winston, who said no.

Newt looked at his as if he were some sort of poison, "We don't need your vote, but tell us what's bonkin' around in your brain." Winston looked over Thomas and Lynn, then returned his gaze to Newt.

"It's fine," said he, "but we shouldn't totally ignore what Gally said. Something about it- I don't think he just made it up. And it's true that ever since Thomas and Lynn showed up, everything's been shucked and screwy."

"Fair enough, everyone put some thought into it-maybe when we get right nice and bored we can have another Gathering to talk about it. Good that?" said Newt.

Winston nodded.

Thomas groaned beside Lynn, clearly getting irritated of how invisble he had become. "I love how you are talking about us like we aren't even here."

"Look Tommy," Newt said, "We just elected you and my sister to be Runners. Quit your cryin' and get out of here. Minho has a lot of training to give ya." It took a while for Lynn to grasp on to the idea that she was going to be in the Maze again, and to be able to do what she normally does.

"What about our punishment?" Ah, that was the down part of this whole thing.

"Tomorrow," Newt replied, "The wake-up until sunset." The meeting was then dismissed and everyone had left in a hurry, save Minho and Newt. Lynn looked over at her brother who hadn't moved from his chair, still writing down notes. "Well, that was good times." he muttered. Minho walked over and threw his arms over both Lynn and Thomas shoulders, "It's all these shanks faults." Lynn lightly punched his shoulder and smiled at the Keeper of the Runners. A knock on the door grabbed the fours attention, they all turned to see who it was. Chuck stood before them, looking as if he had just run through the Maze without stopping. Lynn's smile disppeared as soon as she saw the look on the boys face.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked, standing up quickly.

"Med-Jacks sent me." Chuck panted.

"Why?"

"I guess Alby's thrashing around and acting all crazy, telling them he needs to talk to somebody." Newt made a beeline for the door, but Chuck stopped him. "Um... he doesn't want you."

"What do you mean?"

Chuck pointed to Thomas, "He keeps asking for him."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn looked over at Thomas, he was standing completely still.

"Well c'mon," Newt said, grabbing Thomas by the arm. "No way I'm not going without ya." Newt pulled Thomas out of the Council room with Lynn and Chuck following close behind. They went down the hall toward a narrow sprialing staircase. Newt set his foot on the first step and turned around. He gave Chuck a cold glare, "You. Stay." Chuck simply nodded and Newt headed up the stairs. Lynn patted Chuck on the shoulder and went up after her brother. They waited for Thomas and went down a long, dark hallway, Newt opened the second door on the right and knocked on the door frame. A moan sounded in reply, Newt stepped into the room and motioned for Thomas to come in while Lynn leaned up against the wall.

"Is he asleep?" Thomas whispered.

"I don't know," Newt said quietly, he took a seat in a chair next to Alby's bed. Thomas sat in the chair on the other side, "Alby," Newt whispered. "Alby," he spoke a little louder: "Chuck said you wanted to talk to Tommy." The Leaders eyes fluttered open, gazed up at Newt, then Thomas, and then Lynn. Alby shifted in bed and sat up in bed, resting his back on the head board. "Yeah," he muttered, his voice sounded like a frog croaking.

"Chuck said you were thrahin' around, actin' like a loonie." Newt said, leaning forward in his chair. "What's wrong? Still sick?" Lynn couldn't really hear Alby's next words, all she could make out was, "Everything's...gonna change... Thomas... Lynn...I saw them..." Lynn felt her hear sink, Alby saw_ her_ in the changing. What did that mean? Alby sank down to his flat position on the bed, "Don't feel so good." He breathed.

"What do you mean, you saw-" Newt began.

"I said I wanted Thomas!" Alby yelled, making Lynn stand a little straighter. "I didn't ask for you Newt! Thomas! I asked for freaking Thomas!"

"Fine ya grouchy shuck, He's right here- talk to him." Newt said, gesturing to Thomas who sat across from him.

"Leave," Alby said through gritted teeth.

"No way, I wanna hear."

"Newt," he paused, trying to gain a little composure. "Leave. Now."

Newt began to protest, "But-"

"Out!" Alby sat up as he yelled, his voice cracking. "Get out!" Lynn walked away from her spot and rested a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Newt come on," she said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Lynn practically pulled her brother out of the room, "Don't expect to me to kiss your butt whe you come sayin' sorry," Newt said as his sister brought him out to the hallway.

"Close the door!" Alby shouted, Newt obeyed and slammed the door shut. When the door had closed Lynn looked over to her brother to see his eyes slightly watering,

"Newt?" she asked quietly, "Are ya okay?" He quickly wiped away a tear that fell down his cheek and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I'm fine, just need to sit down for a minute." Newt leaned up against the wall and slid down til he reached the floor. Lynn sat down next to him and rested a hand on his knee. They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of Thomas and Alby's muffled voices.

"I know how you feel Newt," His head moved towards her, eyes locking with her own. "I had a friend go through the Changing too." Lynn interlocked their fingers. "Practically the same situation. My friend Sonya got stung by a Greiver unexpectedly two months ago, during the day too." Her gaze drifted down to her lap.

"Is she alive?"

"Oh yeah, and well as matter of fact. But, I don't know how she's doing now that I'm gone. Must be freakin' out that she doesn't have her second-in-command with her."

"You'll see them again, once we get out of here of course. But, we'll find them." The brother and sister looked at each other and smiled, but that happiness was short lived.

"Newt! Lynn!"

**Very long chapter, just for you guys! Please remember to comment, favorite, and follow the story! Farewell Humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Wednesday Day humans! Another chapter for you guys! I'm sorry my updating schedule has been out of whack, it's just I have been on vacation and have been really busy. So I apologize, I would like to thank Did-I-Do-That for following the story and ChildhoodFun and jokersgirl10 for favoriting the story.**

**Anonymous: Very exciting things are happening! I will not reveal any information about what's going to happen in the events to come. That's for you guys to find out later and me to know. Right, so I am going to explain this. We all know how Teresa triggered the ending and all that jazz. But in this story, there really isn't going to be much of her until The Scorch Trials, so in my story Thomas will have triggered the ending before he entered the Maze. I made up my mind and decided that it's gonna be little hard without her in the book, so I decided that she will appear in Thomas' dreams and tell him WICKED is good and stuff like that. Those are all good first kiss ideas, I wanted to have their first kiss towards the end of book one and sorta kinda have them acting like a couple in the second book. But there are major things planned for thr Death Cure, please keep up the first kiss ideas, I would love to hear some more.**

**Guest: Thank you for explaining the tattoos, if you have anymore ideas let me know!**

Lynn and Newt quickly stood up and burst into the room to see Alby thrashing around with his hand on his neck, as if he were trying to choke himself...which he was. They twins immediately took action and they both ran over to Alby's bedside,

"Tommy grab his legs!" Lynn commanded as she worked to get Alby's hands off his neck, while Newt pinned his shoulders to the bed. When Thomas went to get a hold of his legs, Alby kicked out his left foot and struck Thomas in the jaw. He stumbled backward and rubbed the sore spot on his face.

"Just bloody do it!" Newt shouted. Thomas then jumped on Alby's legs, securing them in place. Lynn placed her knee on Alby's shoulder and, inch by inch, moved his hands off his neck. She did her best to press his hands above his head, then he calmed down. They all stayed in the same postions for a minute until they all slowly let go, of Alby's arms and legs. The leader looked up at Newt with heavy eyes, sleep almost overtaking him. "I'm sorry Newt." he whispered, voice dry and raspy. "Don't know what happened. It was like...something was controlling my body. I'm sorry..."

Newt, Lynn, and Thomas all took in deep breaths.

"Sorries nothin'," Newt panted, "You were trying to bloody kill yourself."

"Wasn't me," Alby whispered, "I swear."

Newt threw his hands up and slapped them on his legs, "What do you mean it wasn't you?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know... it wasn't me..." Alby trailed off, finally drifting off into sleep. Newt and Lynn met Thomas' gaze and motioned to the door. Just as the three of them were about to leave, Alby mumbled something from his bed. The trio stopped in their tracks, "What?" Newt asked. Alby opened his eyes a little and repeated what he had said, "Be careful...with your sister... their gonna.. t-take her back..." His eyes slid back shut. Lynn's face paled, who was going to take her, why would they want to take her?

"Let's go," Newt murmured.

"Newt?" Alby called again.

"Yeah,"

"Protect the Maps." Alby finally passed out, his even breaths being the only sound in the room. Lynn, Thomas, and Newt quietly left the room, softly closing the door behind them.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Thomas and Lynn followed Newt as he hurried down the stairs and out of the Homestead and into the bright afternoon sunlight.

"Hungry you too?" Newt questioned once they were outside.

"Hungry?" Thomas exclaimed, "I feel like puking after what I just saw. So... no I'm not hungry."

Newt grinned, "Well, I am and I think Lynn is too, so lets go get some leftovers from lunch. We all need to talk."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." Thomas said, letting a small smile grace his features.

"How did you know I has hungry?" Lynn questioned, looking puzzled. Newt tapped her forehead.

"Twin telepathy," he answered, making all three of them laugh. They made their way to the kitchens and were able to get their hands on the leftovers from lunch. After gathering the food, they decided to take it outside. They took a seat near a wall of thick ivy, Lynn watched as Thomas practically forced himself to eat his sandwich while she took small bites out of hers.

"Ever seen that before?" Thomas asked after a minute or so.

"What Alby did?" Newt asked, raising an eyebrow. "no, never have seen it in my life. But, then again, no one's ever tried to tell us what they remembered during the Changing. They always refuse. Alby tried to, must be why he went nuts for a while."

Lynn paused in the middle of chewing, she wondered if the people that controlled the Maze could possibly control them somehow. Her mind then wandered to what Alby said to Newt_, be careful with your sister, their gonna take her back._ What could that possibly mean?

"We have to find Gally." Newt stated, taking a bite out of a carrot. "Bugger's gone off somewhere. Soon as we're done eating, I need to find him and throw his bloody butt in the Slammer."

"Serious?" Thomas asked, Lynn could tell he was more than happy to hear that Gally was gonna get himself locked in jail.

"That shank threatened your life and more importantly my sisters life and we have to make sure it never happens again. The shuck-face is gonna pay a heavy price for what he did, he's lucky we don't Banish him. Remember what I told you about order."

"Yeah," Thomas said.

"Now," Newt began, "here's how it's gonna play out you two. Both of ya are with me the rest of today, we need to figure out somethings. Tomorrow the Slammer, then your all Minho's and I want you both to stay away from the other shanks for a while. Cause if any one even lays a finger on you or my sister, there's gonna be hell to pay. Got it?"

"Sounds beautiful," Lynn agreed.

"When's Minho going to train us?" Thomas added.

"That's right," Newt sighed, running a hand over his face and resting it on his cheek. "You guys are Runners now, Minho'll teach ya. The Maze, The Maps, everything. Lots to learn, Lynn knows a few tricks of the trade as well. But I expect you both to work your butts off." Lynn was glad she could go back into the Maze, after doing something for two years she wanted to continue doing what she does best. Running the Maze. A voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Hey Lindy Lou!" The trio's heads turned to see Minho approaching them, a smirk across his face.

"Minho, you don't get to train them until day after tomorrow." Newt said.

"I know, I know." He said, putting his hands out in front of him. "It's Lynn I wanted to speak to."

"Well, go on." Newt gestured for him to speak.

"I meant to speak to her alone you shank. C'mon Lynn." Minho held his hand out for her. The blonde looked over at her brother, who reluctantly nodded, and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and began to walk away, his hand still clutching hers.

"Nothing better happen to her slinthead!" Newt shouted after them.

"We'll be fine!" Lynn responded, looking over her shoulder at her brother. The two walked to the Runner's Hut, behind the Homestead. Minho threw open the door and entered, but Lynn stayed outside. Not knowing if she could go in or not, Minho poked his head through the door way.

"You know you can come in now girly, you are a Runner and this _is _a Runner's Hut." He said, Minho stepped back into the wooden stucture, Lynn following close behind. As she entered, she took in her surroundings. The hut had a model of the Maze in the center, boxes were stacked up and pushed up against the wall, there was a trap door to the side that must lead to the basement. Lynn's gaze drifted to Minho, who was rummaging through one of the boxes.

"Aha!" The boy exclaimed, he stuck his hand in the box and plucked out a flower. It was a dried out white rose, brown dotted the petals, slightly wilted, but still held its beauty. He turned around and faced Lynn, he stuck his arm out with the rose in his hand.

"It's for you," he said quietly, "I found it among a wall of ivy a few days before you came." Lynn felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she took the rose out of Minho's hand. She could still smell the flowers pretty scent, "I get it if you don't like it." Her head snapped upwards and looked at Minho. "I mean it's old and it probably lost its scent. But-" Lynn cut him off by pressing her lips on his cheek.

"I love it Minho," A smile appeared on his face.

"Lynn," he began, "There's been something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well-" But before Minho was able to continue, Newt's voice rang in their ears.

"Lynn!" She winced, why did Newt always interupt them?

"Um- I have to go," Lynn tucked the rose behind her ear and headed for the door. She opened it and turned around to face Minho. "Thanks for the flower." She then darted out the door.

xxLinexxxBreakxx

"What could you possibly want?" Lynn demanded, walking up to her brother with her arms crossed. Newt was standing with his hands on his hips outside the Kitchens.

"Dinners ready," he stated. "What did Minho want?" Lynn opened the door and went through, her brother close behind her. She stepped in the line for food and tapped her foot on the ground. He immediately took notice to the white rose tucked behind his sisters ear, he plucked it out of her hair and examined. "Did he give this to you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did." Lynn took it from his hand and placed it back in her hair. The two continued to make small talk until Frypan gave them a plate with mashed potatoes and something that looked like meat. They sat at a table with a few other Gladers, Chuck, and Zart, a few minutes into dinner Lynn took notice that Thomas was no where to be scene. She turned towards Chuck and asked, "Where's Tommy?"

The boy took a swig of water before answering, "Last I saw him he was passed out against the ivy." The blonde nodded and continued eating. After dinner was over, Lynn was able to get her hands on a few blankets, arms full, she made her way to where Chuck said Thomas was. She found him curled up against the walls, Lynn laughed sliently to herself at the postion he was in. Thomas had his thumb in his mouth, eyes shut tight, knees drawn to his chest. Lynn took the blankets and placed them over him, a tiny smile appeared on his face as she tucked the last blanket under his chin.

"Goodnight Thomas." she whispered, before setting off towards the Homestead.

**Awwwwwwwww Minho was so sweet in this chapter and not all sarcastic and sassy. My heart melted and the thought of the idea for this chapter, please remember I love hearing your reactions to my chapters. So feel free to leave a review, favorite, and follow the story! Goodbye until tomorrow humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings humans! I am back from vacation and back in the cold weather. Yay me. I noticed that this story almost has 20 followers! That is totes awesome! It would make me the happiest fangirl on planet Earth! I am still having trouble deciding the tattoo for Lynn during the Scorch Trials and I do need a first kiss idea for Lynn and Minho. So if you humans have any suggestions, please leave them in the comments section! I would like to thank Wargetter and MIW-LOVER for favoriting the story!**

**Anonymous: That's okay, but if you do come up with any first kiss ideas please tell me. Like I said, I will not reveal any information for chapters to come. But something BIG is gonna happen during the Scorch Trials. I really didn't like Brenda either, I wish Thomas ended up with Teresa in the end. So maybe they'll get together in the end.**

Lynn was awoken early the next morning by Chuck, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and crawled out of her warm, cozy sleeping bag. The two started to head towards the kitchens when Lynn remembered that Thomas was probably still nestled in the ivy, sleeping the day away. She held an arm out infornt of Chuck, stopping him from walking any further.

"I'm gonna go get Thomas, but you go ahead to breakfast." Lynn said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Chuck's brown curls shook as he nodded his head and continued to the kitchens. Lynn jogged over to where she spotted Thomas last night. There he was, pieces of ivy resting over his arms and shoulders, blankets now right above his waist.

"Tommy," Lynn said quietly, lightly shaking the sleeping boy. "Tommy, wake up." Thomas let out a tired groan as his eyes fluttered open, holding up a hand to block the sunlight shining down on him.

"What time is it?" he yawned, taking the blankets off of himself.

"Breakfast just started a few minutes ago." she responded, holding out a hand to Thomas. He grasped her hand and the pair started to walk away from the wall of ivy,

"Who's playing Glade Mother?" Thomas asked, looking over at Lynn.

"What?"

"Someone placed blankets on me last night, who was it?"

"Oh," Lynn let a small smile appear on her face, "It was me, I came across you last night. You looked a little cold so I brought you some blankets." She saw Thomas blush slightly, "We have a long day ahead of us, after breakfast Newt said that we have to head to the Slammer. We get to spend all day in the bloody Slammer."

"Yay us," Thomas commented.

"Indeed." Lynn added, they entered the kitchens to see Chuck waiting for them at a table, two plates of food beside his own. Lynn and Thomas made their way to the table and took a seat on either side of him,

"Hey Chuck," Thomas greeted him, Chuck looked up from his plate and grinned at the both of them.

"Hey," He said quietly, looking back at his plate. The trio ate in silence for a few minutes, it was unusual for Chuck to be so silent. Normally, he was a Chatty-Cathy. Lynn looked around to see other Glader sending pointed looks to herself and Thomas, guess it was the whole, 'they broke the rules, why aren't they be punished?' thing.

"Chuck?" Lynn asked, turning her head towards by the boy, who was seated in between her and Thomas. "Did anyone ever find out what happened to Gally?"

"No. Um-I was gonna tell you this morning. Someone saw him run into the Maze after the Gathering. Hasn't been seen since..." he trailed off. Thomas and Lynn's forks dropped in sync, making a clattering noise on the wooden table.

"What?" Thomas exclaimed in disbelief. "You're serious? He went into the Maze?"

"Yeah," Chuck sighed, "Everyone knows he went nuts, some shank even accused you two of killing him. But, Newt didn't believe any of it."

"I can't believe..." Lynn stared down at her plate, why would Gally run out into the Maze?

"Don't worry about it Lynn." Chuck said, reassuringly. "No one liked him except for his shuck cronies. They're the ones accusing you and Thomas of all this stuff."

"Ya know," Thomas began, "The guy is probably dead. You're talking about him like he went on vacation."

A blank looked washed over Chuck, "I don't think he's dead."

"Huh?" Thomas said, a puzzling look going across his face. " Then where is he? Aren't Minho, Lynn, and I the only ones who've survived a night out there?"

"That's what I'm saying. I think his buddies are hiding him in the Glade. Gally was an idiot, but he couldn't possibly survive a night out in the Maze all night. Like you two."

Lynn shook her head, "Maybe that's why he went out there, he thinks he can do anything that Thomas and I can do. That guy hates us...Well _hated."_

_"_Whatever," Chuck sighed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly."If he's dead. you guys will probably find him...eventually. If not, he'll get hungry and show up to get something to eat. I really don't care."

Lynn and Thomas picked up their plates and brought them to the counter. She said, "All I want is just one buggin' day to go right here. To do absolutely nothing."

"Well your wish is bloody granted." an all to familiar voice said behind them. They both turned to see Newt there, smiling. Lynn let a tiny side smile grace her features at the sight of her brother. "C'mon jailbirds." said he, "Both of ya can relax all you like in the Slammer. Chucky'll bring you shanks some lunch at noon." Lynn walked to her brothers side and both of them walking towards the Slammer, Thomas not to far behind them. Maybe a day in prison would be relaxing, well...who knows?

xxxLinexxxxBreakxxx

The Slammer was just as Lynn remembered it, Hidden inbetween the Homestead and the north wall, stood a big block of concrete. It was sunken into the ground a little bit with bushes covering every inch of it, it had one small window and a old wooden door that had a rusty latch locking it.

Newt had taken out a key from his pocket and unlocking the latch and opened up the door, motioning for them both to enter. "There's only one chair in there, so one of you will have to sit on the floor. There really isn't anything to do to keep yourself busy, Enjoy yourselves." Thomas went in first, Lynn following closely behind him. Before she was about to step in, Newt grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her back towards him. "The second it's sundown I'll come right back to let you out, okay?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be fine Newt," she squeezed his hand and went into the concrete cell, Newt locking the door behind her. Thomas had already taken the chair, so Lynn sat on the cold, hard, dirty ground and rested her back against the side of the wooden chair.

"Have fun." Newt said, poking his head through the window, then...he was gone.

"Sure," Lynn said sarcastically, "We'll have _lots_ of fun." she could hear Thomas lightly chuckle.

"Yeah, lots." She rested her head on the side of Thomas' leg, he picked up a piece of Lynn's ponytail and started to play with it. "Lynn?"

"Yea Tommy."

"Can you tell me about how you arrived in the Glade?" Lynn was taken aback by this question, she never really gave Thomas the whole story.

"Well," she breathed out, "It went a little like this."

_"Now," Lily began, straightening out Lynn's runner pack. "Be safe, avoid Greivers, make it back in time, Oh! and if you get hungry I stole some cookies from the Cafeteria. Isabella made them fresh this morning, don't tell her I took them." Lynn laughed as her red-headed friend shoved a brown paper bag in the zipper pocket of the pack. _

_"I won't, Isabella will never know." for effect Lynn pretended to zip her lips._

_"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sonya asked coming beside her short, blonde, british friend. "Your going to be all alone out there."_

_"Sonya, I'm going to be fine." Lynn reassured her friend._

_"I know," the leader sighed, "It's just, I can't lose my second-in-command. Otherwise I get stuck with that stick over there." Sonya pointed to Harriet, who was approaching swaggering over to them. _

_"Hey, I would make a good second command." The dark-skinned female said, resting her elbow on Sonya's shoulder, "Not as good as Lindy of course." _

_"That's right," Lynn added, crossing her arms. "No one is a better second command than me." They all laughed, but it was cut off by the loud thundering noise that happened every single morning when the doors to the Maze open. Sonya turned to face her friend and rested her hands on both Lynn's shoulders,_

_"Be careful out there Lynn, please make it back in time." Lynn rested her hands on top of Sonya's,_

_"I promise Sonya." The leader pulled her second-in-command into a tight hug, Lynn was released and felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked down to see Charlotte, the youngest girl in the Glade, hugging her mid-section._

_"You're gonna come back, right Lynn?" The brown haired girl looked up at Lynn._ _The blonde kneeled down in front of Charlotte, so that she was at the same height._

_"I'll be back before dinner." she patted the young girl on the shoulder and stood up. After getting another tight hug from Harriet, Lynn turned to face Lily._

_"Come back safe Lynn." she said, green eyes watering slightly._

_ "I will, I sure as hell don't want another night in that bloody Maze." Lynn hugged her best friend and patted her back. She turned to face the concrete jungle, ready to see what it had in store for her today. "Bye sticks, see ya soon. She jogged off into the Maze,_

_"Don't get lost!" Sonya shouted after her._

_Lynn stopped and turned around, a smirk across her face. "Never have stick!" she said, "Never have." She winked at her friends and continued on her way. Little did anyone know, Lynn would be going into the Maze that day, and never coming back._

Thomas and Lynn sat in complete silence,

"So, you went into the Maze one way and came out another?" Thomas said, his fingers still playing with a piece of Lynn's hair.

"Yeah." She sighed, "Basically, I miss them all. Every single one of them." Both of them tried to occupy themselves for the remaining hour before noon, that's when Chuck would show up with lunch. When Chuck finally arrived, he did his normal job of talking Thomas and Lynn's ears off.

"Everything's getting back to normal," he announced, "The Runners are out in the Maze, everyone's working- maybe we'll survive after all. Still no sign of Gally, Newt told the Runners come back lickety-split if they found his body. And, oh, yeah, Alby's up and around. Seems fine- and Newt's glad he doesn't have to be the big boss anymore." It's great that Alby is better than we was yesterday, he wasn't in the best of shape.

"Lynn, Thomas," Chuck said, "I'm kinda of messed up you guys." Well, that was unexpected. "It's weird to feel sad and home-sick, but have no idea what it is you wish you could go back to, ya know? All I know is I don't wanna be here. I want to go back to my family. Whatever's there, whatever I was taken from. I wanna remember." Sadness filled Lynn, why would someone take a little boy like Chuck, and send them up to a place like this.

"I know what mean." Thomas murmured. Chuck looked Thomas in the eyes, a frown still etched on his face. He looked down at his hands,

"I used to cry," He quivered, "Every night." Tears blurred Lynn's vision, she used her thumb to wipe away the tears dripping down her cheek.

"Yeah?" Lynn said, reaching up to grab Chuck's hand through the window. She wrapped her fingers around his fist,

"Like a pants-wettin' baby. Almost til' the day you two showed up. Then I just kinda got used to it, I guess. This became home, even though we spend everyday hoping to get out."

"I've only cried once since showing up," Thomas looked, up at Chuck. "but, that was after almost getting eaten alive. I'm probably just a shallow shuck-face."

"You cried?" Chuck said, poking his head through the bars. "Then?"

"Yeah. When the last one fell over the Cliff, I broke down and sobbed til my chest and throat hurt. Everything crushed in on me at once. Sure made me feel better, don't feel bad about crying. Ever."

"Kinda does make you feel better." A few minutes of silence passed, Chuck gripped Lynn's hand tighter with each passing minute.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Chuck," Lynn said.

"Do you think I have parents? Like real parents?" Thomas opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words to say. Lynn decided to speak before he could even say anything,

"Of course you do Chuck." She said softly, "I'm sure that you have parents and their out there. Your mom is probably looking at a picture of you, clutching him to her chest and crying." Lynn could feel her tears coming back again, "I know that their out there somewhere Chuck, just like how Thomas and I probably have our parents out there."

She could hear Chuck sniffling lightly, Lynn wanted to get out of the cell and hug him close, and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, telling him everything is going to be fine.

"Don't give up Chuck," Thomas added, "Lynn and I are going to solve this thing, get you out of here. We are both Runners now, and I promise on my life that we're gonna get you back to that family of yours."

"We promise Chuck," Lynn said, trying to hide the evident tears pouring down her faccce. "We promise we'll get you home."

"Hope you two are right." Lynn squeezed his hand one more time, before he let go and walked away. Lynn's sobs where more noticeable than ever, Thomas got up from his chair and sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace.

"We're gonna get him home Lynn," He whispered into her hair. "That's a promise that we are going to keep."

**Another lovely chapter! Please remember I love reading your Humans reviews, so please feel free to leave a comment! Also favorite and follow the story! Let's get this story to 20 follows! Peace out humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aloha Humans! Happy Tuesday! Another chapter for all you guys! Before we get started, I would like to give you guys a BIG INTERNET HUG! I have made it to 20 followers! I am a very happy teenager, I never thought this story would go this far. Thank you for following, favoriting, and reading this story! I don't know how I could ever thank all of you. Before we begin, special thanks to 2001, skybonbon230, and jeongguk for following the story, And to LittleMissMaganda for favoriting the story.**

**Fish337: Yes, I have made the commitment of doing all three books.**

**Anonymous: I wish Chuck lived, it would have brought a smidge more happiness to the other books. The plan is to have Thomas and Teresa together in the end, I still have a few descions with the story I have to make but, that is the plan.**

**Le me: Hello! Thank you for your Review! You have sparked up an idea in my mind for Lynho's first kiss! Thank you so much! I will definetly take your idea into consideration. I do have to work on the connection between Newt and Minho. For some reason it wouldn't let me see the other half of your comment, so if you could please PM me the rest or something that would be great. Thank you for your comment!**

The sky turned a reddish orange, the sun setting slowly. That was what Lynn could see through the barred window of the jail cell, Thomas was seated next to her on the floor as the two patiently waited for someone to come get them. Newt had said that he would come get her the minute it was sundown, but where was he? She heard the sound of leaves crunching towards the Slammer, Lynn looked up to see a figure standing in front of the open door. It took her only a second to realize the figure was her brother,

"C'mon Lynn," Newt held a hand out for her, "about time you get out of here." she let a smile grace her features as she was hauled out of the stone bunker. Thomas was about to climb out when Newt closed the door before he could leave, "Sorry Tommy, Alby's comin' to get you in a few minutes. I just came for Lynn." Thomas nodded and sank back down to the floor. Lynn waved goodbye to Thomas and followed her brother away from the Slammer.

They decided to head to dinner, even though it would have ended by the time they got there, which it did. But Frypan must have known that she would be coming a little late, so she found that he had set out a plate of roast beef and potatoes and a note saying that there were cookies in the cupboard with her. Newt had gone to do other things leaving her to eat all by herself, what a good brother. She sat down at a table and began to slowly eat her dinner. Once she was done, she put her dishes in the sink and started to search for the cookies Frypan had left for her.

Since she was too short to reach the cupboard, Lynn climbed on top of the counter. Resting her knees on the wooden surface, she opened and closed all the cupboards until she found a small tray of chocolate chip cookies hidden in the back. She carefully maneuvered the metal tray, biting her lip in concentration. She took it, gently, in her hands and hopped down off the counter. She placed the tray near Thomas' plate and took two cookies. Lynn bit into one and savored the taste, they weren't as good as Isabella's cookies, but it was a little reminder of home. She ate both of them quickly and hid another in her pocket before putting them away. Frypan must of put them in the cupboard for a reason.

Lynn streched out her arms and let out a yawn, she looked at the microwave clock that was in the kitchen to see it was eight fourty-five. She walked over to the Homestead to find almost the entire Glade sleeping, quietly tip-toeing around sleeping boys, she made her way towards her sleeping bag. She noticed that Chuck was still awake, slightly teary eyed. Lynn sat down on her mat, which was conviently placed in between Chuck and Thomas' sleeping bags, and handed the cookie she had saved to him. He looked over at her and smiled,

"Thanks," he said, while quickly chowing down the cookie.

"Your welcome Chuck." She patted his shoulder, and buried herself in her blankets. Falling into a deep sleep.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Minho woke Lynn early the next morning by shining his flashlight in her face,

"Minho," she hissed, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the bright light. "Can you put that bloody flashlight away?"

"Not until your standin' up girly." He said, as he began to flicker it on and off. Lynn pushed her blankets off and stood up, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "That's more like it." She squinted her eyes to see that Thomas was there, standing behind Minho. He motioned for her to follow him with his flashlight and they all weaved their way around the sleeping bodies on the floor. He lead them to a closet tucked in the back of the Homestead, Minho took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it. Her and Thomas reluctantly followed him in, the closet was small, chains and roped hanging from the ceiling, Minho handed Lynn his flashlight and bent down next to a box full of shoes.

"What size do you two where?" he asked, rummaging through the bin.

"Size? I don't know," Thomas said, he took off one of his shoes and looked inside. "Eleven."

"Geez shank, you've got big feet." Minho tossed him a pair of silver running shoes. "What about you Lindy?"

"Five and a half." she said through a yawn. Minho stopped searching through the box and looked up at Lynn.

"Five and a half? That's the smallest size I've even heard of."

"I'm a small person."

"Your lucky there's some shanks here with friggin' tiny feet." he pulled out a pair of royal blue shoes and stood up, handing them to her. She took them from him in disgust, lets just say royal blue was her least favorite color.

"What's wrong Lynn?" Minho asked placing his hands in his hips, "you upset they don't match your outfit?" Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she could see Thomas trying to stifle a laugh. Lynn raised her hand and whacked Thomas in the back of the head,

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he brought a hand up to the spot that Lynn hit.

"You bloody deserved it." Lynn hissed as they walked out of the close, leaving Minho to laugh quietly as he got a few more things. They took a seat next to each other and tied up there shoes. Lynn took off her old black running shoes and out on the ugly royal blue ones. To be honest they weren't that ugly, but for someone that doesn't like the color they are. She quickly laced them up and wiggled her toes, the ugly blue shoes fit her feet well. Lynn felt something drop into her lap, she looked down to see a dark purple watch resting against her leg. She picked it up and examined, she was wondering where this went, Lynn turned it over to see her name scribbled on the back.

"Only Runners and Keepers get these, put it on and never take it off. Your life may depend on it." She latched on her old watch and looked over to Thomas, who was still fitting his shoes. Minho nudged Thomas in the leg with his foot, causing him to look up as he continued talking, "Here's a backpack, water botttles, lunch pack, some shorts and T-shirts, other stuff." He then pulled out Lynn's old running-pack from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said quietly, a smile appearing across her face. She pulled the bag into her lap and began to dig through it, forgetting about the converstion going in between Minho and Thomas. Everything was the way she left it, even the crumpled brown bag that had the cookies Lily stole from Isabella were in there.

"They fit pretty good, I guess I'm ready." Lynn looked up from her bag and over at Thomas, who was running around in circles and jumping up and down.

"You look like an idiot, prancin' around like a bloody ballerina." She said, going back to looking through her bag.

"I second that," Minho agreed, "Good luck out there with no breakfast, no packed lunch, no weapons."

"Weapons?" Thomas asked, his voice higher than before.

"Weapons," Minho stood up and walked back into the closet, "Come on, I'll show you two." Lynn followed Minho, with Thomas behind her, and watched as he moved away a few boxes that had covered a trapdoor. Minho lifted it to reveal wooden stairs that must lead to a basement, "Keep'em down here so shanks like Gally can't get to them. Come on." He went first, descending down the staircase. Thomas looked a little bit weary of following Minho down the staircase, Lynn grabbed his arm and brought him down the staircase with her. The basement was dark and damp, the stairs creaked with every step the took. Minho had turned on a single light bulb by pulling a string that hung in the middle of the room. The walls of the room were decorated with weapons, everything from bows and arrows to knives with long blades.

"Bloody hell," Lynn muttered, looking around the room.

"Don't use most of it." Minho placed his hands on his hips, "But ya never know. All we usually take with us is a couple of sharp knives." Lynn eyed the wall that was practically dedicated to archery, she was pretty good with a bow and arrow.

"Seems kinda dangerous to have all this stuff," said Thomas, "What if Ben had gotten in here before he went nuts and attacked me?" Minho dug into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, dangling them in front of Thomas' face. He said,

"Only a few lucky toads have a set of these."

"Still..."

"Quit your bellyachin' and pick a couple. Make sure they're nice and sharp. Then we'll go get breakfast and pack our lunch. I want to spend sometime in the Map Room before we head out."

Lynn bent down next to the box of knives and carefully looked through it, she was able to spot the onething missing from her back-pack. It was a long, silver bladed knife, with a handle that had a red rubber grip around it. She slid it into a holder that was located on the back of her bag. Lynn felt temptation rise up as she gazed at the archery wall, she wanted to take a bow and arrow but, it wouldn't really have any use in the Maze.

xxLinexxxBreakxx

About thirty minutes later, fed and packed, the three stood in front of the Map Rooms wooden door. Minho stepped forward, unlocked it, and swung it open. He went in first, Lynn and Thomas entering after. Lynn had only been in the Map Room once and that was when Minho gave her that white rose, which is still tucked into her braid.

"Welcome to the Map Room," Said Minho, "As happy a place as you could ever vist."

"Too bad it smells like an abandoned copper mine." Thomas commented.

"I kinda like it," Minho had pulled out three chairs, one facing the other two, and sat down in one. "Have a seat, I want to get a couple of images in your head before we go out there." Lynn and Thomas sat down next to each other, Thomas being right in front of Minho with Lynn off to the side a little. She watched as Minho explained everything to her friend, not really paying attention since she already knew all of what he was saying. Lynn crossed her legs and placed her elbow on top of her knee, resting her cheek on her fist.

She looked on at Minho and eyed him carefully, his charcoal hair was slightly tousled, tan skin sort of had a shimmer to it, eyes light blue with specs of green scattered across it. Why was she noticing all these things now? Could she be falling for Minho? Everytime he looked her way as he talked, a smile appears on his face. Sending shivers down her spine, what if Newt found out?

After Minho had finished explaining the Maze and showing him the maps, he said.

"Well, we gotta bust it fast since we took time in here. You'll just be following Lynn and I around for the first couple of days. Ready?" By now all three of them were standing.

Thomas said, "Um... yeah."

"There's no 'ums' Tommy." Lynn chimed in, standing next to Minho. "Are ya ready or not?"

He looked on at the two Runners, matching their hard gazes. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go runnin'. "

**This chapter was sort of a filler, sorry about that. I promise that the next one will be a tiny bit longer. Please remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow the story! Let's try for 30 followers! Later humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	18. Chapter 18

**Why Good Evening Humans! It's Friday! Which means I can stay up and update for you guys! It also means, NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! YAY! So, I did a little something different in this chapter. I did some point of view changes, so if you guys don't like that, please let me know. Also, I feel as if this chapter was a little rushed. I just really want to get on with the story and I had some MAJOR writers block trying to actually get something typed. I would like to give a special thanks to Le me from Germany! They gave me this idea for the chapter and future events! And thank you Kagome Echizen Fan for following the story!**

**Anonymous: I feel your pain, I have two older brother that absolutely love hogging the TV, computer, and game systems. I am very happy that Lynho is developing and Thomesa is officially happening! I don't know why Lynn doesn't like the color blue, the idea just sorta popped into my head.**

**mxdnxghtlxve: I can't help it! Cliff Hangers are so fun to write and they totes leave a lot of #suspense in my story. Oooohhhhh, you just planted a bunch of new ideas in my head. Love ya too!**

** .Free.0.o Thank you for your review! Yeah, Grammar isn't my greatest subject in school. But, I thank you for pointing that out! I will try to improve my Grammar. All the other Maze Runner stories I read are always Newt and OC. Now, don't get me wrong. I love Newt as much as the next person does, but we need some more Thomas love stories and Minho love stories. And to your friend, tell them thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

_Minho's P.O.V _

They entered through the West Door, heading towards Section Eight. He could hear the sound of Thomas and Lynn's shoes hitting the ground behind him. Minho had these weird _feelings _for the blonde girl that was running a few feet away from him. He had noticed her staring at him this morning, watching him intensely as he was speaking to Thomas. Little did she know, he was watching her too. Practically everyday. He may sound like a stalker, but for some reaseon Minho found himself drawn to Lynn. Yesterday he caught her climbing on the counters in the kitchen trying to reach something in the cupboards to tall for her reach, he didn't make himself known, but he watched her from the side. Or at the Gathering, when she would either exchange quiet words with Thomas and fiddle with the hem of her shirt. Then, there was the day she first appeared in the Glade. Her hazel eyes shining, parts of her blonde hair falling out of the french braid pulled together on the back of her head, white hoodie slightly dirty. Then, there was the way she looked at him. A small side smile always graced her lips when she looked at him, her eyes were soft when her gaze poured into his.

The only problem in the situation of Minho falling head over heels for Lynn, was Newt. Ever since Newt had found out he had a sister, a twin no less! He acted as her sheild. Even though Minho knew and the other Gladers knew that Lynn was very capable of looking after herself, especially after that little fight with Gally on her second night, her brother was going to protect her no matter the circumstance.

Minho vigoursly shook his head, why is he thinking about all this? He couldn't possibly be in _love_ with Newt's twin sister, right? He cleared his mind, he has to focus on the Maze now. As well as finding a way out and helping Thomas the Newbie get a hold of himself. Minho came to a stop near a wall of ivy. Pulling out a knife, he cut a piece of ivy off the wall. He threw it on the ground behind him and kept running.

"Bread crumbs?" her voice rang in his ears, her voice that was sweet like honey.

"Bread crumbs," Minho stated, "I'm Hansel, you're Gretel, and Thomas can be the witch."

The day went on, Lynn still ran behind him with Thomas by her side. He could here them talking, her quiet laughs could be heard. He wondered if anything was going on between them. They did spend lots of time together, but when they did, Chuck was always with them. So, there was nothing. Right? They had all decided to take a break before heading back. Leaning up against the wall, Minho took a long swig of water. Looking over at Lynn, who was doing the same. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat the beaded his forehead. There was a loud rumble that caused the Maze walls to vibrate, the Maze was changing.

"We gotta go!" Minho shouted over the rumbling, he could see Thomas and Lynn nod their heads before running with him, heading towards the Glade. The Maze was changing in the middle of the day, they still had thirty minutes before the doors closed. They all skidded left. Blocks of cement started to rise from the middle of the floor, shooting upwards towards the sky. Minho had realized that Lynn and Thomas were running on the other side of the rising walls, he could see them going as fast as their legs could carry them. The walls were catching up to them, Lynn pushed Thomas over to the other side. The boy tripped slightly as he ran infront of Minho. He started to cast worried glances Lynn's way, the walls caught up to them, seperating her from them. The walls stopped coming up about 50 feet after dividing the boys from Lynn. They stopped at the corridor that she was supposedly running down, Minho let out a sigh of relief as he saw her figure jogging towards them. Rumbling was heard again, and before he could even shout Lynn's name. A wall rose up in front of him and Thomas, blocking her from escaping the corridor.

"Minho!" Her shout was muffled by the wall, but could still be heard, He pressed his ear against the concrete. "Minho help!" _His Name,_ she was shouting _his name._ "Minho, Thomas, someone!" Tears pricked his eyes. He had to leave her, otherwise the doors would close and they'd be trapped there for the night...again. "Minho," her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Lynn," He whispered, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He backed away from the wall, facing Thomas. The younger boy had tears running down his cheeks, his eyes locked on the ground.

"C'mon," Minho croaked. "We gotta head back before the doors close." Thomas slowly nodded and followed him. Who know what he was going to face when he arrived back at the Glade. But then something popped into his head. Newt is gonna be pissed when he realizes that his sister is still in the Maze.

_Lynn's P.O.V_

The wall sprout up in front of her, blocking her from reaching Minho and Thomas.

"No," Lynn breathed out, "No!" she pounded her fists on the walls. "Please, NO!" Lynn smacked her palms against the concrete, resting her forehead on the wall. Tears escaped her eyes. "Minho!" she shouted, hoping he would be able to here her. "Minho help!" Sobs escaped her lips, her body shaking as she cried. "Minho, Thomas, someone!" She turned around, resting her back on the wall and slid down til she reached the floor. "Minho," her eyelids fluttered closed, sleep taking over her body.

_Minho's P.O.V_

They sat in the Map Rooms, what did he just do? He left Lynn out there in the Maze, alone. Voices could be heard outside as footsteps came closer.

"Newt, just calm down."

"Zart, I am NOT going to calm down. People have been saying that Lynn didn't come out of the Maze."

Newt was pissed.

The door to the Map Room was thrown open, Minho and Thomas spun around to see Newt standing in the doorway with Zart standing behind him.

"Where is my sister?" Newt demanded, his fists clenched and face red with anger.

"Newt," Minho began, standing up from his chair.

"Minho, WHERE is my sister?" Minho's eyes averted to the floor, shuffling his feet.

"She's in the Maze Newt." The blond boy took a step back, shaking his head. He ran a hand over his face, taking a shaky breath the blond looked on at Minho.

"What did you just say?" Minho quickly explained what happened. How the Maze changed and how Lynn got seperated from them. Newt's eyes started to water, his sister was out in the Maze. Alone. Minho felt his heart break, what if she dies? What if he never gets to see those hazel eyes again? What if he never gets to see _her _again?

_Lynn's P.O.V_

Lynn opened her eyes, the moon shining down on her. All the days events hit her at once, she had to get moving. Lynn stood up and checked to see if everything was still intact. Her Runners-Pack wasn't missing anything, thank God, so she pulled her knife out of its holder and gripped it tight. Heading towards the inner circles, Lynn tried to make her footsteps as quiet as humanly possible. She needed to keep moving, if she were to stay in one place. It makes her an easy target for Greviers. Lynn stopped for a moment to catch her breath,

_Whiiiiiirrrrrr, Click Click, Whiiirrr, Click_

She slowly turned around, a quiet gasp escaped her lips. A Greiver stood before her, whirring quietly. Within seconds it took off towards her, she quickly dived to the side avoiding the Greiver. As it turned aroung to face her, Lynn got her knife at the ready. As it went for another go at her, she ducked and stabbed the underside of the Greiver. Goo poured all over her, as she scrambled out from under it. It turned around and had Lynn pinned up against the wall. It raised its stinger, ready to stab her.

"Not tonight," Lynn said, she mustered up all her strength and jumped up, using her knife to slice off the stinger. Sending it clanking to the floor. Before she could even do anything, the Greiver raised one of its metal spikes for legs. Lynn felt a pain in her shoulder, a scream pierced the air as its leg was ripped out of her right shoulder. Black dots scattered her vision, but she was NOT going to die tonight. Lynn panted as she gripped her knife til her knuckles were white, raising the knife above her head, she sent the knife through the top of the Greivers neck and yanked it out. She dug her knife into the bottom of its head, and finally finishing it of by stabing it between its robotic eyes. The creature finally gave up, its metal legs crashed to the ground, the Greivers body following in suit. Lynn let out a cry, her vision started to blur. She raised a hand to her shoulder, feeling the stickiness of the blood that was pouring out of it. She stumbled forward, trying to continue. But, she had lost too much blood. Her knees gave out on her, sending her falling to the ground. She rested her upper-half of her body on the cold floor beneath her. She was able to utter one word before her eyes closed,

"Minho."

_Minho's P.O.V_

"Let's go," Minho said. Him and Thomas had just discovered a possible passage out of the Maze. The Greiver Hole was a possible way out, to test their theory they spent the last hour throwing rocks over the Cliff. When they threw right in the middle, the rock vanished. He and Thomas started to make their way back towards the Glade. After making a left hand turn, both of them stopped dead in their tracks. A crumpled, bloody form lay a few feet in front of them, blonde hair was easily spotted on the forms head. _Lynn._ Minho ran towards her, bending down next to her unconscious body. He quickly pressed two fingers to her neck, feeling her slowly beating pulse. Thomas kneeled down next to him, laying a hand on Lynn's blood covered shoulder. A soft groan escaped her lips, as Thomas quickly pulled his hand back.

"We have to get her back to the Glade." Minho said, gently picking up Lynn in his arms. "Now."

**Chapter 18! Like I said in the beginning, I feel as if the chapter was rushed. So, I do apologize for that. I just wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. If you don't like the Point of View changes, that's completely okay. I just wanted to try a lillt something different. Remember to follow, favorite, and review the story.**

**-Broadwaykid1832**

**P.S Sorry about the Cliff Hanger Ilana, I just couldn't help myself.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Humans, it's Monday. Which means back to school and homework, yay. But, to make your Monday a little bit better a finished chapter 19! Before we continue on our fictional journey, I would like to thank JinLing, IAmJustAFangirl172, DarkLight2589, and k8callahan8 for following the story! Alse, by BFF and fanfic buddy k8callahan8 just started a Harry Potter and Frozen crossover story! It's called Untitled Harry Potter Fanfic and you humans should totes check it out.** **I would also like to thank you guys for leaving such wonderful reviews! It really helps me keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy. (I wish I did though, otherwise Lynn would be an actual character.)**

Lynn's eyes fluttered open, she could feel a hand gripping her own. Then she felt pain. She let out a groan as an excruciating pain pierced her right shoulder. Last nights events came flooding back to her memory. The Maze, getting seperated from Minho and Thomas, Greivers, passing out after a one on one with said Greiver. She sat up and took notice that it Newt who was holding her hand, who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Newt?" she questioned quietly, rubbing her eyes. He immediately opened his eyes and looked at his sister, a smile across his face. Newt quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Lynn into his arms,

"What did I say about not scaring me like that again?" said he.

Lynn let out a light chuckle, "I thought I told you no promises."

"Still," Newt said, letting go of his sister and holding her at arms length and brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "You had me worried."

"How did I get back here?" she asked, "I don't remember anything about running back."

"Minho and Thomas found you this afternoon." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You were passed out on the ground. But listen, we've got more important things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Well, there are two things. One being that Minho and Thomas think they found a way out of here through the Cliff. We actually had a conversation about it earlier." Newt said.

"What's the second important thing?"

"The Maze doors didn't close tonight." Lynn looked on at him with wide eyes. If the doors don't close, that means the Greivers have a way to get into the Glade. That's not good. "Nightfall's in a few minutes, I better get you into the Homestead. C'mon." Newt stood up his chair and held out a hand for his sister. Lynn pushed her blankets off and placed her feet on the ground. She took her Newt's hand and stood up. Just as they we about to leave, the door was opened.

_Minho's P.O.V_

"Newt!" he called upon entering the Med-Jack Hut. "Newt, I need your-" Minho stopped himself, standing before him was the blonde girl that made his heart melt just by sating his name. The one who earlier was unconcious with blood pouring out of her shoulder. Lynn, who now had a bandage wwrapped around her shoulder.

"What did you need?" Newt. The only problem that stopped Minho from getting what he wanted.

"Um- I need you to help me get the Maps and hide them in the supply closet in the Homestead." Minho replied, his eyes not looking away from Lynn, who was doing her nervous habbit of fiddling with the hem of her tight fitting orange shirt. She always looked so cute doing that.

_Stop thinking about that Minho! _He scolded himself.

"Oh that, right." Newt said, "Let's go." He exchanged quiet words with Lynn and headed out of the small hut, going towards the Map Room. As Minho turned around, he heard her sweet voice.

"Minho, wait!" He faced back towards the blonde, only to have her run into his embrace. Minho smiled as he wrapped his arms around her petite body, loving the feeling of her in his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head and put a hand on the back of her head.

"What's with the hugs?" he smirked.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for um-well, uh-"

"I get it Lynn," he said as he placed a kiss on her hairline. She pulled herself away from him and placed her hands on his chest, her hazel eyed gaze meeting his. Minho wanted to kiss her, ravish her, tell her he loved her with all his heart. But, what would Newt say? He knew Lynn wouldn't care at all what her brother thought, but Newt was his best friend. Speaking of Newt.

"Minho! What's taking ya so buggin' long?" Newt's voice could be heard outside. Minho turned his head towards the door and looked back at Lynn.

"See ya later girly." He patted her good shoulder and fled the room.

_Lynn's P.O.V_

Lynn stood frozen in her spot.

_What just happened? Was she really thinking about kissing Minho? _She shook her head, getting those thoughts out of her mind. She went out the door and headed towards the Homestead. She could see all the boys filing in the door. Lynn squeezed through all of them trying to get into the building, she just wanted to be with Thomas and Chuck right now. As soon as she made it into the Homestead, she could hear her name being shouted over the noise of everyone talking at once.

"Lynn!" she turned her head to see Chuck and Thomas waving their hands over their heads, trying to get her to notice them. "Lynn, over here!" She made her way through the crowd and went towards the back right corner. Upon arriving in front of the two, Chuck rushed forward and hugged her middle chest. She squeezed him tightly before letting go of the young boy.

"It's good to see you're doing better Lynn." Thomas said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, being careful of her bandaged one.

"It's good to see you too, Tommy." she patted his cheek, "What happened while I was away?"

Chuck barked a laugh, "A lot of things happened while you were gone Lynn. A lot." The next thirty minutes was spent explaining to her what went on, The Cliff, the secret passage through the Greiver Hole, Minho and Thomas finding her, and the Doors not closing.

"Wow," Lynn breathed out. "I missed a lot."

"You sure did." Thomas said, leaning against the wall. "But, we are glad your back."

"Me-" she was cut off as the entire room went silent. An loud moan was coming from deep within the Maze, the night had just begun.

xxxxLinexxxBreakxxxx

Lynn now found herself in a room upstairs with Newt, Alby, Thomas, and Minho. Alby and her brother sat on a bed, while herself, Thomas, and Minho sat in chairs across from them. They were continuing the conversation that Newt said he had with Thomas earlier,

"Closest I've come so far," he began, "to hangin' it all up. Shuck it all and kiss a Greiver goodnight. Supplies cut, bloody gray skies, walls not closing. But we can't give up, and we all know it. The buggers that sent us here either want us dead or their givin' us a spur. This or that, we gotta work our arses off till we're dead or not dead." Thomas, Lynn, and Minho nodded. Alby just sat there, he seemed to be on another planet. Maybe a whole other universe. You could obviously tell he had been through the Changing, Alby was being very...distant ever since he got out of the coma he was in.

"Alby?" Newt questioned, looking at the dark-skinned male. "Are you gonna pitch in?"

Said boy looked up from his lap, eyes darting across the room. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Good that. But you've seen what happens at night. Just because your sister and Greenie were freaking supergirl and superboy, doesn't mean the rest of us can."

Lynn and Thomas rolled their eyes in sync, Alby's attitude was getting old.

"What about you Lynn?" Newt asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm on the same page as you." she gestured to her brother.

"Well," Minho said, "Then, I'm on the same page as Newt, Lynn, and Thomas. We gotta quit boohooing and feeling sorry for ourselves. Tomorrow morning, first thing, you guys can assign teams to study the Maps full-time while the Runners go out. We'll pack our stuff shuck-full so we can stay out there for a few days."

"What?" Alby asked, his voice rising a little. "What do you mean days?"

"I mean_, days. _With the doors open and no sunset, there's no point in coming back here, anyway. If they still move."

"No way." Alby said, "We have a Homestead to hide in-and if that ain't workin', the Map Room and the Slammer. We can't freaking go ask people to go out there and die, Minho! Who'd volunteer for that?"

"Me," Minho said. "Lynn and Thomas."

Everyone looked at the two, they both exchanged sidewards glance before nodding their heads.

"I will if I have to.' Newt suggested. This suprised Lynn, she never talked to her brother on how he got his limp. But, it was a reminder that something bad had happened to him in the Maze. And she was going to find out what really happened, just maybe not today.

"And I'm sure all the Runners'll do it." he continued.

Alby let out a harsh laugh, "With your bum leg?" Lynn snapped her head in his general direction, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't feel good askin' Gladers to do the same thing if I'm not bloody willing to do it myself." Newt said, a frown upon his face.

Alby sighed, moving back on the bed. "Whatever, do what you want."

"Do what I want?!" Newt exclaimed, standing up. "What's wrong with you, man? Are you tellin' me we have a choice? Should we just sit on our butts and wait to be snuffed by the Greivers?"

Alby scoffed, "Well, it be better than running to them."

Newt sat back down, "Alby. You gotta start talkin' reason."

The leader drew in a deep breath, "You guys know I'm all screwed up. Seriously, I'm...sorry. I shouldn't be the stupid leader anymore."

"Oh bloody-" Newt started.

"No!" Alby shouted, his face red. "That's not what I meant. Listen to me. I ain't saying we should or ant of that klunk. I'm just sayin' that, I think that I need to let you guys make the decisions. I don't trust myself. So, yeah. I'll do whatever."

"Um, right." Newt said, his voice cracking slightly. "We'll make it work, I promise. You'll see."

"Yeah," muttered Alby. A pregnant pause filled the room before he spoke up again, "Hey, tell you what. Put me in charge of the Maps. I'll freaking work every Glader to the bone studying those things."

"Works for me," Minho said. Lynn felt as if she wanted to agree, but didn't know if it was her place to do so. Alby sat a little straighter,

"Ya know, it was really stupid for us to sleep in here tonight. We should've been in the Map Room, working.

"Probably right," Minho shrugged

"Well, I'll go." Alby said confidently, "Right now."

"You can't be serious." Newt said, taken back. "You can't go out there now!" The dark-skinned boy stood up,

"Seriously, I need this. So, I'm going and that's that." He pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket and rattled them. "See you shucks in the morning."

With that, he walked out.

**I am really sorry about this poor excuse for a chapter. I just really wanted to get something out to you humans, I apologize. But, hopefully the next chapter will be better than this. Remember to favorite, follow, and review the story!** **Bon Voyage humans!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**

**P.S. Please check out my poll for this story! You can find it on my profile, it closes next Monday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Humans! Another chapter for you lovely human beings! I just wanted to let you guys know that I recently got a PotterMore account, my user name is RoseMidnight695. I am a proud Slytherin Student! Also, the poll on my profile is staying open until I start the Scorch Trials. So head over to my page and check out the poll! I would like to thank black-cherry-blossoms98, Alicedor, and TheSquad1 for following the story! As well as amycahill57 for favoriting the story! Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer has made it to 30 followers! I am sooooo happy! I would like to thank all of you wonderful humans for supporting this story! It makes my day to see how far this story has come. I want to hug every single one of you! And a special thanks to Le me for inspiring the past few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

They all settled themselves in the bottom level of the Homestead, every single Glader crammed into one room. There was only one bed, which had went to Newt. Lynn rested her back against the wall behind her, as she watched the other boys restlessly toss and turn. Thomas and Minho sat on either side of her, she wondered if Newt told them watch over her.

Lynn felt a weight on her shoulder, she looked to the side to see Thomas' head resting on her left shoulder. She felt her eyelids slowly getting heavy, even though she was afraid to go to sleep. Lynn let her head fall on Minho's shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed. She could feel his arm slowly wind around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Thomas' head fell into her lap as she nestled her head into the crook of Minho's neck. Then, they heard an all to familiar whirring sound outside the Homestead.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Newt was up before anyone else, holding a finger to his lips. Trying to keep the room quiet. He limped over to the poorly boarded up door, leaning in to take a look. Lynn, carefully moved Thomas' head out of her lap and stood up, making her way over to her brother. She crouched down behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder to make her presence known. It sounded as if four to five Greivers were roaming around outside.

The whole building shuddered, metal scraping the wooden building. All the other Gladers started to shuffle towards the back of the room, as far away from the door as possible. Lynn followed in suit, Newt close behind her.

Lights were flickering on and off outside, a figure moving along the walls of the building. The shadow of the figure stopped, standing right outside the door. The tension in the air was thick, you could hear a pin drop. Three lights shined through the cracks of the wooden door, illuminating the room. Gasps escaped the other Gladers mouths, staring intensely at the doorway. Standing before them, was Gally.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Gally's eyes were bloodshot and filled with rage. His clothes torn, covered with dirt and blood. He sank to his knees, chest heaving, looking around the room. No one dared to say a word, scared of what might happened if someone said something wrong.

"They'll kill you!" Gally shouted, spit flying out of his mouth. "The Greivers will kill every single one of you! One a night! Till you're all gone!"

Lynn looked on at Gally, grasping her brother's bicep with her left hand. He slowly walked forward, dragging his right leg behind him. Everyone stood still, probably too scared to do anything. Gally stopped right in front of Thomas, Newt, and Lynn, pointing a blood covered finger in Thomas' direction.

"You!" He sneered, "It's all your fault!" And without warning, Gally lifted his left hand and, forming a fist, let it collide with Thomas' left cheek. The boy let out a cry, as he fell to the floor. Lynn stepped forward and quickly helped Thomas to his feet. Gally then lifted his hand up again, aiming to hit Lynn as she pulled Thomas up. Newt had finally snapped out of the daze he was in and pushed Gally away from his sister and Thomas. Gally tripped over his own feet and stumbled backward, crashing into a desk nearby.

He immediately stood back up and continued his rant, "It can't be solved." Gally's voice now somewhat quiet and far away. "The shuck Maze'll kill all you shanks…..The Greivers'll kill you, one every night, till it's all over. I…..It's better this way." His gaze dropped to the floor. "They'll only kill you one a night…their stupid Variables."

Newt took a step forward, "Gally, just shut you're bloody hole. There's a Greiver right out the window. Just sit on your butt and be quiet, maybe it'll go away." Gally looked up from the floor, eyes narrowed. Lynn grabbed Thomas' arm and pulled him back, scared of what Gally might do to him again.

"You don't get it Newt, you're too stupid. You've always been to stupid." He hissed. Lynn finally cracked, before Thomas could get a hold of her, she stepped forward and slapped him with the back of her hand. Gally held his cheek and looked up at the blonde, he continued to speak as if it never happened. "There's no way out, there's no way to win! They're gonna kill you, all of you, one by _one_!" Shouting the last word, Gally practically threw himself at the window, starting to pull at the boards that covered them.

Thomas gripped Lynn's forearms and held her in place, to keep her from going after Gally. He had now, successfully, ripped off one board from the window. Newt had ran forward as Gally ripped off a second board. He swung it backward and connected it with Newt's head and sent him sprawling across the bed, blood dripping from his head.

"Gally!" Thomas shouted from his place behind Lynn, "What are you doing?!" Said boy spun around, panting wildly.

"You shut your shuck-face, Thomas. You shut up! I know who you are, but I don't care anymore. I can only do what's right." Gally ripped off the last board from the window, making everyone in the room vulnerable to the Greivers outside. The glass from the window had shattered, sending tiny pieces of glass flying everywhere. Lynn and Thomas shielded their faces and dropped down onto the floor. They scooted as far away from the window as possible.

They slowly lifted their heads, possibly facing their ultimate death. A Greiver was inching its way through the window, already halfway through. Lynn looked around to see everyone had left the room, probably all huddled in the hallway. She immediately took notice to her brother, who was lying unconscious on the bed. The Greiver reached a long metal arm towards Newt, Lynn clambered to her feet, searching for something, a weapon, anything. All she saw were knives scattered on the floor, those couldn't possibly help her now.

Gally started to speak again as the Greiver tried to get through the broken window.

"No one ever understood!" Gally screamed over the loud whirring and clicking of the Greiver. "No one ever understood what the Changing did to me! Don't go back to the real world Thomas and Lynn! You…don't…want….to….REMEMBER!"

Gally's gaze poured into Thomas and Lynn's, giving them the scariest look they have ever seen. The Grevier then wrapped its metal arms around Gally's body, pulling him with it as the Greiver exited the Homestead. With suprising speed, the Greiver made its way towards the West Door. Lynn and Thomas sprinted outside, watching as the other Greivers disappeared alongside the one that had gotten Gally.

Then, a figure was moving fast across the Glade, following in the Greivers footsteps. Lynn's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the shadow figure's face.

"MINHO!"

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn made a movement to run after Minho, but Thomas grabbed her forearms and held her back. "You go back to the Homestead." He said, "I'll be right back." Thomas let go of her and took off towards the West Door.

"Wait!" An accented voice shouted from behind her. Lynn turned around to see her brother limping in her direction, blood pouring from his head from where Gally hit him.

"Newt," she said, "Where's Clint and Jeff? They should've bloody taken care of you! Here," Lynn ripped a piece off a piece of cloth from her white hoodie and pressing it towards his head.

"Thanks," Newt said, wincing as he took the cloth from her and returned it to his head. Thomas ran back over to them. Resting his hands on his knees, the boy panted. Looking up at the two siblings he said,

"Minho followed it out there!"

"I saw," Newt said, pulling the towel away from his head again and looking at the now blood soaked piece of cloth. Lynn grabbed his wrist and pressed it back to his head. "Shuck it, hurts like a mother. Minho must've fried his last bit of brain cells, not to mention Gally. Always knew he was crazy."

A look of worry went across Thomas face, "I'm going to go after him." He nodded his head and turned to go to the West Door.

"Time to be a bloody hero again?" Newt asked.

Thomas turned sharply towards him, "You think I do things to impress you shanks? Please. All I care about is getting out of here."

"Yeah, well," Newt sighed, "you're a regular toughie. But right now we've got worse problems."

"What?" Lynn exclaimed, wondering what he was talking about.

"Somebody," He began.

"There he is!" Thomas shouted, pointing across the Glade. Minho turned a corner and headed straight towards the three of them. Lynn cupped her hands around her mouth,

"What were you doing you bloody idiot!" she shouted at him. Minho ran through the Door and stopped a few feet away from them, panting heavily.

"I just wanted….to..make sure." Minho said through heavy breaths.

"Make sure of what?" Newt questioned, "Lotta good you'd be, taken with Gally." Minho stood up and rested his elbow on Lynn's left shoulder, leaning most of his weight onto her.

"Slim it, guys! I just wanted to see if they went toward the Cliff. Towards the Greiver Hole." Said he.

"And?" Lynn asked, trying to hold Minho's weight.

"Bingo." Minho said as he wiped off the sweat that beaded his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I just can't believe it." Newt said in a hushed whisper, "What a night." Lynn's train of thought drifted towards the conversation she was having with Newt and Thomas before Minho showed up.

"What were you about to tell Thomas and I?" Lynn asked, "You said we had worse…"

"Oh yeah," Newt said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. "You can still see the buggin' smoke." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, pointing in the direction of the Map Room. Lynn peered over her brother's shoulder in that general direction. The Map Room door was slightly opened, black smoke pouring out of the opening.

"Somebody burned the Map trunks," Newt said. "Every last one of 'em."

**We made it to chapter 20! I would like to thank you all again for 30 followers on the story! It makes me so happy! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review the story! I love hearing feedback from you guys, so feel free to leave a comment. Happy Easter!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy.**

Thomas looked dazed, bags under his eyes, pieces of his hair sticking up every-which way.

"Um, I-I have to go." He stuttered, looking at the Lynn, Minho, and Newt before scampering off to God knows where.

"Where do think he's goin'?" Newt asked, crossing his one free arm.

"No idea," Lynn said, shaking her head.

"Newt!" The three turned towards the Map Room to see Winston running in their direction.

"What?"

"It's Alby," The Slicer panted as he stopped in front of them. "We found him unconcious in the Map Room."

Newt's eyes widened, favoring his bad leg, he ran over to the Map Room. Minho and Lynn following close behind him. They pushed their way through the crowd gathered in and around the Map Room. There Alby lay, in the center of the room. Blood pouring from a wound in the side of his head. Newt was kneeling down next to him, grabbing a towel from some boy Lynn didn't know.

She took in the surroundings as her and Minho stood behind a few other boys. The walls were charred, the wood covered in ash. The door was hanging off of its hinges, that was burnt too. The map trunks were indeed damaged, probably beyond repair. Lynn knew the Maps were safe, tucked away in the supply closet in the Homestead, but to think someone did this. Wanting to burn the only chance and hope of all of them getting out of the hell hole they were in. Who would do such a thing?

"Does anyone know who did this?" Minho questioned, looking at everyone in the room. All the Gladers kept quiet, silently shaking their heads. Lynn felt a hand on her right shoulder. Wincing in pain, she looked to her right to see Thomas standing next to her with a confused look on his face.

"Where'd ya go?" Thomas looked over to the blonde, who had her arms crossed.

"I just-um, needed a minute. What happened?"

Minho leaned forward from his spot beside Lynn and looked at Thomas with his forehead creased in anger, "Our Map Room was set on fire and you ran off because you 'needed a minute.' What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't think it mattered anymore." Thomas stammered, "if you haven't figured out the Maps now..."

"Yeah, this'd be a great freaking time to give up. What the-"

"Minho," Lynn said in a calming tone.

"I'm sorry," Thomas said quickly, "just tell me what happened."" He leaned over a boy in front of him, getting a closer look. He turned back to Lynn and Minho and repeated his question.

"Winston found him here." Lynn answered before Minho could open his mouth. "half dead. All those trunks are burned to a bloody crisp. It seemed as if someone smashed his head on that table over there." She motioned to a table in the corner that had blood covering one of the corners. "It's freakin' nasty."

"Who do you think did it?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

"Maybe Gally," Minho suggested. "Before he showed up in the Homestead and went psycho? Maybe the Greivers? I don't know, and I don't care. Doesn't matter."

"Now who's the one giving up?" Sarcasm lacing Thomas' voice. Minho's head snapped up so quickly, Thomas took a step backward, slightly hiding behind Lynn. Noticing his anger, Lynn intertwined her fingers with Minho's. The sudden movement calmed him, his shoulders relaxing as he began to speak. "That's not what I meant, shank."

Thomas narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "What did-"

"Just shut your hole, stick." Lynn said, covering Thomas' mouth with her hand. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Minho, Lynn, I need to tell you two and Newt something. Like now, right now. In private." Thomas said, a serious look spread across his face.

"Tommy, what is it n-"

"Just give me a minute, I have an idea. Maybe it'll still work if enough Runners still remember the maps." This had gained both Lynn and Minho's attention.

"An idea? What?" Minho asked.

"I need to talk to all three of you outside, in private. You, Lynn, and Newt."

Minho thought for a second, "Newt!" he called.

"Yeah?" Newt stood up, refolding the piece of Lynn's hoodie that he was holding up to his head. She couldn't help but notice every inch of the cloth was now covered with blood. _His _blood.

Minho pointed down to Alby, "Let the Med-Jacks take care of him, we need to talk."

Her brother gave them a puzzling look, then handed the rag Newt was using for Alby to another Glader. "Go find Clint," said he, "Tell him we got worse porblems than guys with buggin' splinters." The kid nodded and scurried away, Newt stepped away from Alby's unconcious body and towards Lynn, Minho, and Thomas. "Talk about what?"

Minho motioned towards Thomas with his head, but didn't say a word.

Thomas said, "Just come with me."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Next thing the knew, all four of them were gathered out in the forest. Lynn, stood in between Newt and Minho. Her back resting against the harsh and bumpy bark of the tree behind her.

"All right, talk." Minho said, crossing his arms. "What's so important?"

"Okay," Thomas muttered. "When I first came here, I had these...dreams. They were memories, there was the girl. She kept telling me the Maze was a code. That maybe instead of solving it to try and find a way out, it's trying to send a message to us."

"_What?_" Minho exclaimed, "You're telling us, that there's a friggin' mystery girl in your dreams, telling you the Maze is a code? How is it a code?"

Thomas vigorously shook his head, "I don't know for sure, you all are way more familiar with the Maps than I am. But I have a theory. That's why I was hoping you guys could remember some of them."

Lynn glanced at Newt, her eyebrows raised.

"What?" Thomas asked, sounding irritated. "You guys are acting like your keeping a secret."

Lynn ran a hand over her face, "We hid the Maps Tommy." she sighed.

"Huh?"

Newt pointed to the Homestead, "We hid the buggin' Maps in the closet, put dummies in their place. 'Cause of Alby's warning."

"They're all safe and sound," Lynn added. "Every last one of'em. So if ya got a theory, spit it out Tommy."

"Take me to them." Thomas demanded, a tiny smile on his face.

"Okay, let's go."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Minho switched the light on, making everyone squint as they entered the room. Weapons and other menacing looking tools spread around the room, in boxes, hanging on the wall.

"There's a hidden storage closet back here." Minho said, walking towards the back of the small room. "Only a couple of us about it."

The old wooden door creaked open as Minho pushed it open. He dragged a wooden crate out from the room, making a shuddering screeching noise on the floor.

"I put each trunk's worth in its own box, eight boxes total. They're all in there."

Thomas knelt down next to the crate, examining the papers inside. "Which one is this?" he asked.

"Just open it and see-each page marked. Remember?"

Thomas nodded his head, reaching in and pulling out a stack of Maps. "Okay." Thomas said, "The Runners have compared these day to day, looking to see if there was a pattern that would help them find a way out of here. You even said you didn't really know what you were looking for, but you keep studying them anyway. Right?"

Minho nodded, Newt and Lynn standing in the back watching what was going on in front of them.

"Well," Thomas continued, "what if all the wall movements had something to do with a map or a maze or anything like that. What if instead the words? Some kind of clue that'll help us escape."

Minho pointed a finger at the stack of papers in Thomas' hand, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. "Dude, you have any idea how much we've studied these things? Do you think we would've noticed if it were spelling out freaking words?!"

"Maybe it's too hard to see with the naked eye, just comparing one day to the next. And maybe you weren't supposed to compare to the next, but look at one day at a time."

Newt let out a laugh from his spot beside Lynn, who was trying to absorb all this information. "Tommy," Newt began, "I might not be the sharpest guy in the Glade, but it sounds like you're talkin' straight out of your butt to me."

"Okay, okay," Thomas said, rubbing his forehead. "You've always had one Runner assigned to one section, right?"

"Right," Minho replied.

"And that Runner makes a Map every day, and then compares it to Maps from previous days, for that section. What if, instead, you were supposed to compare the eight sections to each other, every day? Each day being a seperate clue or code? Did you ever sections to other sections? Lynn? Minho?"

"Never even thought of it," Lynn sighed. "I've only had my Runners compare the same sections they ran. Not doing some little trading card session."

"We have tried to see if they made something when you put them together." Minho said, "Of course we did that, we tried everything."

After a few moments of silence, Thomas looked up at the three people surrounding him.

"Wax paper." Said he.

"What?!" Lynn exclaimed, "What do you need bloody wax paper for?"

"Just trust me. We need wax paper and scissors. And every black marker and pencil you can find."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Let's just say, Frypan wasn't too happy about Lynn taking a whole box of wax paper away. He argued with the girl for about ten minutes before finally giving in, after she gave him the puppy dog eyes, of course.

After that, it was another ten minutes of Lynn, Minho, and Newt hunting down everysingle pencil and pen in the Glade. Thomas now sat, with the two Runners and the second command, at the worktable in the weapons basement.

"This better be good." Minho said from his place next to Lynn. Newt leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

"Get on with it, Greenie."

"Right," Thomas murmured, he handed a sharp knife to Minho (because they couldn't find any scissors.) and pointed to the wax paper. "Start cutting rectangles, about the size of the Maps. Newt and Lynn, you can help me grab the first ten or so Maps from each section box."

"What is this, kiddie craft time?" Minho held the knife up in disgust. "Why don't you just tell me what the klunk we're doing this for?"

"I'm done explaining," Thomas answered. "It'll be easier to show you. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, and we can go back to running around the Maze like mice."

After a few minutes, Minho had already cut twenty pieces of wax paper. Thomas grabbed two papers and took a nearby marker.

"All right, everybody trace the last ten or so days ontto a piece of this stuff. Make sure you write the info on the top so we can keep track of what's what. When we're done, I think we might see something."

"What-" Minho started to say.

"Just keep bloody cutting," Newt said, sternly. "I think I know where he is going with this."

They got to work, tracing from the original Maps to the wax paper, map by map. Lynn bit her lip in concentration, trying to keep her hand steady as she moved her marker up and down the paper, kinda of like a five-year-old focusing hard on a drawing. Lynn was starting to get bored, nothing was coming up on the paper. No words, no letters, nothing.

"I've had enough," she announced, "My fingers are about to fall off. See if it's working."

Thomas looked up from his wax paper, putting his marker down. Collecting all the papers he, Lynn, and Newt were working on, he laid them out infront of him. Thomas rearranged them every now and then, taking long, hard glances at the papers before him. Until, after rearranging them one last time, they had finally found something.

Sitting in the center of the page, was a **F.**

**Hey Humans! I would like to thank NexyVsBlacky, , Newtie, and Hellokitty214 for following the story! Also, to sophiealison1998 for favoriting the story! **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews you guys have been leaving me, they help me to keep writing. Please, remember to vote on the poll that's on my profile. It will be open until the Scorch Trials start, so please vote on it! For some reason it doesn't show up on my phone, so I'm guessing you have to go on the computer to vote. Until next time!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	22. Chapter 22

Thomas kept putting pieces of paper together, quickly finding the letters **L**, **O**, **A**, and **T. **Shortly after, they found **C, A, **and **T**.

"Look," Thomas said, clearly happy that his idea worked. "It spells _FLOAT _and _CAT_."

"_Float cat?" _Newt asked, a puzzling look on his face. "Doesn't sound like a bloody rescue code to me."

"We just need to keep working." Thomas pushed on.

After another few minutes, they came up with the words CATCH, FLOAT, and CATCH.

"Definitely not a coincidence," Lynn said.

"Definitely not." Thomas sighed. He gestured to the storage closet, "We need to go through all of them-all those boxes in there."

"Let's get on it." Newt said, nodding his head.

"We can't help." Minho said, now standing up.

All three of them turned to look at him, "At least not me, Thomas, and Lynn here. We need to get the Runners out in the Maze."

"What?!" Thomas exclaimed, "This is way more important!"

"Maybe," Minho answered cooly, "but we can't miss a day out in the Maze. Not now."

"Why Minho?" Thomas questioned, "You said the pattern's basically been repeating itself for months-one more day won't mean a thing."

Minho slammed his hand on the table, "That's bullcrap, Thomas! Of all days, this might be the most important to get out there. Something might've changed, something might've opened up. In fact, with the freaking walls not closing anymore, I think we should try your idea-stay out there overnight and do some deeper exploring."

"But what about the code? What about-"

"Tommy," Newt said in a calm voice, "Minho's right. You shanks go out and get Runnin'. Lynn and I, along with a few other Gladers that we trust will continue to work on this."

"No," Minho grabbed Lynn's wrist and pulled her towards him. "Lynn is coming with us, she is probably the best Runner I've ever had. We need her more than you do."

"After what happened last time," Newt said, "There's no way. She's stayin' here."

"Wh-"

"Minho," Lynn said sternly. "I'll be fine. If you're gonna go decipher a code from the buggin' Maze, you're gonna need a girl's brain runnin' the show." A smirk found its way onto her lips as she pried Minho's hand off of her wrist.

"Fine." Minho crossed his arms, "C'mon Thomas." He left the supply room, Thomas trailing behind him.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn and Newt continued to work through the night, trying to block out the sounds of the Greivers. They stayed in the weapon's basement, Lynn falling asleep on Newt's shoulder a couple minutes after the Greivers came and took a boy named Adam.

They pair came up with the words FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, and PUSH. The fourth one gave Lynn the chills. It was about mid-morning when a younger boy, Tim, came running up to the twins, telling them Minho and Thomas had finally come back.

Lynn and Newt darted out of the basement, jogging across the open Glade to where Minho and Thomas were standing by the West Door. They slowed their pace, coming to a stop infront of the two.

"You're the first to come back." Newt said, slightly out of breath.

"What happened?" Lynn asked in a childlike matter. "Tell us you've got good news." A tiny smile played on her and Newt's lips as they looked on at the two Runners.

"Nothing." Minho said, staring off into space. The smiles on the blond's faces vanished. "The Maze is a big freaking joke."

Lynn directed her gaze towards Thomas, clearly confused. "What's he talking about?"

"He's just discouraged." Thomas sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "We didn't find anything different. The walls haven't moved, no exits, nothing. Did the Greivers come last night?"

"Yeah," Newt said quietly. "They took Adam."

Silence filled the air.

Newt looked like he was about to say something when Minho freaked out, startling everyone.

"I'm sick of this!" said he, "I'm sick of it! It's over! It's all over!" Minho undid the straps off his backpack and threw it to the ground. "There's no exit, never was, never will be. We're all shucked."

The three of them watched as Minho stomped off toward the Homestead. It made Lynn slightly worried. If Minho gave up, they were all done for. Lynn grabbed his Runner's-pack off the ground and gripped it tight.

"I'll be right back." she said, taking off after Minho.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn patiently waited downstairs in the Homestead, hoping Minho would walk down the stairs. So there she sat, on the bottom step, his backpack leaning against her feet. Lynn rested her elbow on her knees, letting her chin fall on her fist.

She decided that she had had enough, after thirty minutes of waiting she brought herself to her feet. Lynn brushed the dirt off of her clothes, slowly ascending up the stairs. She walked down the long hallway and stood infront of Minho's door. Raising her fist, she knocked on the old wooden door.

"Go away!"

Lynn rested her forehead on the door. "Minho, it's Lynn."

Nothing.

"Minho, please open the door."

Still Nothing.

"I swear to God Minho, if you don't open this bloody door."

The door swung open, revealing a very tired looking Minho.

"Hey," said she. "You all right?"

His gaze was directed to the floor, slightly nodding his head. Since he wasn't in the mood to speak, Lynn went on, "You left this outisde." She held out his pack to him.

"Thanks," He murmured, taking the bag from her. He went to close the door, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him from moving the door.

"Please talk to me, Minho."

"I don't want to talk about now."

"Minho," Lynn took his hand in her own. "You can't give up on this now, you've been working too hard to stop."

His blue eyed gaze poured into hers, "Minho." His name seemed to roll off her tongue. "Please, say something."

_Minho's P.O.V_

"Please, say something." She was looking up at him, begging for him to talk. The blonde he loved so much was standing right infront of him, he could kiss her now. He _wanted _to kiss her, it would be so easy to just press his lips against hers. "Minho," she quivered.

He had enough, to hell what Newt would say. The only thing that kept him going was Lynn, knowing that the two could possibly be free of this damned Maze was just enough. He would not give up, he wouldn't give up on her.

"Lynn," she looked up to meet his eyes. "I am so shucking tired of running the Maze day after day, find absolutely nothing. No exit, no changes, nothing. I just can't do it anymore."

"Minho, you can't give up now. You've come too far, we are so close to finding a possible way out." She said gently. His demenour was still not changing. Lynn let out an irritated sigh, "I've been doing the same bloody thing ya'll been doin' for the last two years, and I'm not stopping now. So, you're gonna pick your sticking self up, continue to run the buggin' Maze, and find a way out. 'Cause I made a promise to Chuck that I was gonna return him to his family, and I'm not breaking that promise. Good that?" He never saw this side of Lynn, she wasn't the sweet, delicate person that she was a second ago.

Minho nodded his head, "Fine."

Her shoulders relaxed as she sighed, Lynn turned around and walked back down the hallway, heading downstairs. One day he was going to tell her how he felt. One day.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn sat with Newt and Thomas in the basement, the topic of Minho 'giving up' was still the main discussion.

"How was he? I know he can be a buggin' hothead sometimes." Newt asked.

"Well," Lynn began, "He isn't giving up, I think he just needs a little time. Hopefully not too long though."

"Did you guys find anything?" Thomas questioned, eager to see if they found any new discoveries.

"Don't know if this will help but, it's what we found." Lynn took a piece of paper lying on the table and handed it to him. In Lynn's cursive writing and Newt's messy scrawl, it read:

FLOAT

CATCH

BLEED

DEATH

STIFF

PUSH

Six words.

"Cheerful, don't ya think?" Newt said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah," Thomas replied with a frustrated groan. "We need to get Minho down here-maybe he knows something we don't. If we just had more clues-" Thomas stood up, but quickly stumbled forward. His face going as white as a ghost.

"Tommy?" Lynn said, standing up and resting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong with you? Your face just went whiter than snow." She gripped his arm, helping him on his feet.

"Oh...nothing, sorry. My eyes are hurting-I think I need some sleep." Thomas replied tiredly.

"Well," Newt said, "You spent all bloody night out in the Maze-go take a nap."

The boy nodded and slowly made his way up the stairs, leaving Newt and Lynn alone.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Another restless night awaited them. Lynn found herself with Thomas in the living room area of the Homestead. She was cocooned in the two blankets Newt had wrapped around her, even though she insisted she was fine. Thomas laying on his back, his eyes wide open. To be honest, Lynn couldn't sleep either.

She heard feet quietly shuffling on the floor, coming towards her. Lynn quickly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She cracked one eye open, seeing who was laying next to her. To her surprise, it turned out to be Minho. His hands were resting behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling, a blanket covering his waist.

Without even thinking, she stuck out on of her hands from under her blanket, surrendering it to the cold. But Minho's warm, soft hand found its way to her own, slowly intertwining their fingers. Giving his hand a light squeeze, Lynn shut her other eye. Clearly missing the words Minho had whispered,

"I love you."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn had gotten a rather rude awakening,

"It's got Dave!" Someone had shouted. No one in the room dared to move a single muscle. A loud crash sounded outside the thin wooden wall, followed by screams and scratching against the wall. Lynn and Minho quickly sat up, ready to jump into action. Something caught Lynn's eye, Thomas darting out the door to the outisde, with her brother following close behind him. Lynn scrambled to her feet, pushing her blankets off. Tugging Minho along with her, she ran out the door. Just as her and Minho got outside, they stopped dea in their tracks. Thomas was about to stab himself with a Greiver stinger,

"Tommy, No!" Lynn shouted, letting go of Minho's hand and running forward, but it was to late. Thomas inserted the stinger into his lower stomach and quickly pulled it out, falling to the ground. Lynn fell to his side as Newt went behind Thomas and gripped him under his arms.

"Lynn, grab his legs." Newt demanded. His sister quickly grabbed Thomas legs and hoisted him up. With Chuck and a few other Gladers help, they carried the wounded teen into the Homestead. Dropping him on a sofa, Lynn knelt down next to Thomas, who's eyes were slowly closing.

"What were you thinking Tommy?" She exclaimed as her and Newt ripped off his shirt, so the area where he was stung was more accessible. "How could you be so bloody stupid?!" Clint and Jeff soon arrived, the Serum in hand.

"No, Lynn...you...don't understand..."

"Shhhhh," She said, placing a finger to Thomas' lips trying to quiet him. "Don't waste your energy."

Clint uncapped the syringe and pricked his arm. Lynn watched as Thomas slowly started to fade into sleep. He mumbled one more thing to her before he faded out,

"Don't worry Lynn..." He mumbled, "I...I did it on purpose."

**Chapter 22! I would like to thank Axengers, IronManRos2k12, and invula1 for following the story! It makes me so happy to see how far this story has come.**

**Thank you mxdnxghtlxve and May a Chance for the lovely reviews! Please remember to favorite, review, and follow the story! And be sure to check out my poll on my profile. Until next time!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	23. Chapter 23

Lynn really didn't leave Thomas' bedside for two days, on the third day Newt had finally convinced her to take a nap and clean up. She, reluctantly, agreed to her brother's idea and left the Homestead. Lynn entered the still intact bathroom and shut the door, making sure it was locked. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the soothing hot water, washing off all the dirt.

The last couple of days have been a nightmare and the memories of them were all locked into Lynn's mind. She wished she could just wash them all away like the dirt on her body. Thomas had her worried, why would he intentionally sting himself? The past two days were a struggle for the blonde, watching Thomas go through The Changing was worse than watching Sonya. His skin would go a siclky pale green, purple veins popping out of his neck, arms, and legs, eyes turning black. It was awful.

Lynn turned handle to stop the water flow, quickly drying off and putting her clothes back on. After rebraiding her hair she left the bathroom, heading back towards the Homestead. When she was a few feet away, she saw Chuck wobbling across the Courtyard. He was shouting her and Newt's name at the top of his lungs.

"Lynn!" Chuck cried, heading in her direction. "Lynn," he wheezed upon showing up infront of the lawn.

"You alright, Chuck?" She questioned, resting a hand on the panting boys shoulder.

"It's Thomas, he's awake."

A smile spread across Lynn's freckled face, she took off running towards The Homestead. Quickly opening the door, she bolted up the sprialing staircase. Lynn could hardly contain her cheerfulness when she saw Thomas sitting up and bed, looking like he hadn't just been stung by a Greiver a few days before.

Lynn practically launched herself at Thomas, throwing her arms around his neck. She could feel him hesitate for a second, before wrapping his arms, tightly, around her small frame.

"That was really stupid what you did there, Tommy." Lynn said, her voice muffled from Thomas' shoulder.

"I know," He sighed, releasing her from his embrace. "How long have I been out for?" Lynn stood up and straightened her shirt, sitting next to Thomas on the cot.

"Three days." She answered, "Do ya remember anything?"

"Yeah, a lot actually. We need to-"

But before he could finish, Newt had walked into the room, leaning up against the door frame. "You barely look sick." He stated.

The brown haired boy nodded, "I feel a little queasy, but other than that, I'm fine."

Newt shook his head, a look of both anger and awe on his face. He walked over and took the other empty spot next to Thomas.

"What you did was half brave and half bloody stupid. Seems like you're pretty good at that." Newt said, "I know why you did it. What memories came back? Anything that'll help?"

"We need to have a Gathering." Thomas demanded quickly, "Before I start to forget all this stuff."

"Yeah, Chuck told me. We'll do it. But why? What did you figure out?"

"It's a test, the whole thing is a test." Thomas said, looking forwards and folding his hands.

"Sorta like an experiment." Lynn chimed in.

"No," Thomas shook his head. "No, you don't get it. THey're weeding us out, seeing if we'll give up, finding the best of us. Throwing variables at us, trying to make us quit. Testing our ablity to hope and fight. Sending me here and shutting everything down was only the last part, one more...final analysis. Now it's time for the last test. To escape."

Newt and Lynn's brows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know a way out?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, call a Gathering. Now."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

About an hour later, every Keeper, with the exception of Lynn, was gathered in the Council Room.

"All right, Greenie." Alby said, looking bettter than he did a few days ago, even though he still had a bandage wrapped around his head. "Forget about all the beat-around-the-bush klunk, start talking."

"It's a long story." Thomas began, rubbing his hands together. "We don't have time to go through it all, but I'll tell you the gist of it. When I went through the Changing, I saw flashes of images-hundreds of them- like a slide show in fast forward. A lot came back to me, but only some of it's clear enough to talk about. Other stuff has faded or is fading. But I remember enough. The Creators are testing, the Maze was never meant to be solved. It's all been a trial. They want the winners-or suvivors-to do something important."

That made absolutely no sense.

"What?" Lynn asked from her spot inbetween Newt and Minho.

"Let me start over," Thomas suggested. "Every single one of us was taken when we were really young. I don't remember how or why-just glimpses and feelings that things have changed in the world, that something really bad happened. I have no idea what. The Creators stole us, and I think they just felt justified in doing it. Somehow they figured out that we have above-average intelligence, and that's why they chose us. I don't know, most of this is sketchy and doesn't matter that much anyway.

"I can't remember anything about my family or what happened to them. But after we were taken, we spent the next few years learning in special schools, living somewhat normal lives until they were finally able to finance and build the Maze. All our names are stupid nicknames they made up-like Alby for Albert Einstein, Newt for Issac Newton, and me-Thomas. As in Edison."

A suprised look found its way onto Alby's face, "Our names these ain't our real names?"

Thomas was shaking his head. "As far as I can tell, we'll probably never know what our names used to be."

"What are you saying?" Frypan asked, crossing his arms. "That we're freakin' orphans raised by scientists?"

"Yes," Thomas sighed. "Supposedly we're really smart and they're studying our every move. Seeing who would give up and who wouldn't, seeing who would survive it all. No wonder we have so many beetle blades running around this place. Plus, some of us have had things...altered in our brains."

"I believe this klunk as much as I believe Frypan's food is good for ya." Winston mumbled, looking irritated. Thomas sent a pointed glare in his general direction.

"Why would I make this up?" Thomas asked, his voice raising as he spoke each word. "Better yet, what do you think is the explanation? That we live on some alien planet in outerspace?"

"Just keep talking," Alby interjected. "But I don't get why none of us remember this stuff. I've been through the Changing, but everything I saw was..." His eyes darted across the room before continuing, "I didn't learn nothin'."

"I'll tell you in a minute why I think I learned more than others." Thomas said, "Should I keep going or not?"

"Talk." Newt said.

Thomas drew in a deep breath, "Okay, somehow they wiped our memories-not just our childhood, but all the stuff leading up to entering the Maze. They put us in the Box and sent us up here-a big group to start and then one a month over the last two years."

"But why?" Lynn asked, crossing her arms. "What's the bloody point?"

Thomas held a hand up, "I'm getting there. Like I said, they wanted to test us, see how we'd react to what they call the Variables, and to a problem that has no solution. See if we could work together-build a community, even. Everything was provided for us, and the problem was laid out as one of the most common puzzles known to civilization-a maze. All this added up to making us think there had to be a solution, just encouraging us to work all the harder while at the same time magnifying our dicouragement at not finding one."

He paused.

"What I'm saying is, there is no solution."

Hushed whispers broke out in the room. People talking over each other with their voices getting slightly louder with each word.

Thomas had held up both his hands again,

"See?" said he, "Your reactions prove my point. Most people would've given up by now. But I think we're different. We couldn't accept that a problem can't be solve, especially when it's something as simple as a maze. And we're kept fighting to matter how no matter how hopeless it's gotten.

"Whatever the reason, it makes me sick! All of this-the Greivers, the walls moving, the Cliff- they're just elements of a stupid test. We're being used and manipulated. The Creator wanted to keep our minds working toward a solution that was never there. Same thing goes for the reason I was sent here, I was being used to Trigger this sorta Ending thing-whatever that means-the place being shut down, gray skies, on and on and on. They're throwing crazy things at us to see out response, test our will. See if we'll turn on each other. In the end, they want survivors for something important."

Frypan stood up from his chair, "And killing people? That's a little nice part to their plan?"

"Yes, Frypan." Thomas sighed. Killing people. The only reason the Greivers are doing it one by one is so we don't all die before it ends the way it is supposed to. Survival of the fittest. Only best of us will escape."

Frypan kicked his chair, "Well, you better start talking about this magical escape, then!"

"He will," Newt muttered, "Shut up and listen."

Minho, who was unusually quiet, cleared his throat. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"Probably not," Thomas said. "The Creators want the best of us for whatever they have planned. But we have to earn it."

He took another pause.

"The code."

"The code?" Frypan had repeated, "What about it?"

Thomas looked at the cook, "It was hidden in the wall movements of the Maze for a reason. I should know-I was there when the Creators did it."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Well, that wasn't expected.

Did Thomas just really say that? He was there when the Creators made the Maze. Like, actually _there. _Lynn felt as if all the Keepers were going to go wild any second, but they ,surprisingly, kept quiet.

Newt was the one to break the silence, completely bewildered by what Thomas just said. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, first there's something I have to share. About me. There's a reason Gally accused me of so much stuff, and why everyone who's gone through the Changing recognizes me.

"I'm different, _really _different. We were part of the Maze Trials from the very beginning-but against my will I swear it."

"Thomas, what are you saying?" Minho questioned.

"I was used by the Creators. If you had your full memories back, you'd probably want to kill me. But I had to tell you this myself to show you I can be trusted now. So you'll believe me when I tell you the only way we can get out of here." Thomas met everyone's eyes before continuing on. "I helped design the Maze. I helped create the whole thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lynn exclaimed, "You're a bloody sixteen-year-old. How could you have created the Maze?"

"I was...smart. And I think it might be part of the Variables. But listen to me, They forced me to help. I don't know why or how, but they did. Maybe it was to see if I could gain your trust despite having been a part of them. Maybe I was meant all along to be the one to reveal how to escape. Whatever the reason, with your Maps we figured out the code and we need to use it now.

"It's true, and I'm sorry. But I can tell you this-I'm in the same boat with you now. I was sent here just like anyone else, and we can die just as easily. But the Creators have seen enough-it's time for the final test. I guess I needed the Changing to add the final pieces of the puzzle. Anyway, I wanted you to know the truth, to know there's a chance we can do this."

Newt was shaking his head, staring at his feet. "The Creators-those shanks did this to us, not Tommy. The Creators." he looked up, "And they'll be sorry they did."

"Whatever," Minho said through an exasperated sigh, "who gives a klunk about all that. Just get on with the escape already."

"There's a computer station in a place we never looked before. The code will open a door for us to get out of the Maze. It also shuts down the Greivers so they can't follow us-if we can just survive long enough to get to that point." Thomas said, his voice strained from all the talking he's been doing.

"A place we never looked before?" Alby asked. "What d'ya think we've been doin' for the last two years?"

"Trust me, you've never been to this spot."

Minho stood up from his chair, "Well, where is it?"

"It's almost suicide." Thomas said, his voice slightly shaking. "The Greivers will come after us whenever we try to do it. All of them. The final test."

"So, where is it?" Lynn inquired, leaning forward in her chair.

"Over the Cliff," Thomas answered. "We have to go through the Greiver Hole."

_I am sorry about this chapter, it's kind of a filler chapter. I just really want to get to the Scorch Trails, but don't worry! I won't rush anything, and I will try to keep the chapters at a good quality. If you guys have any suggestions for the story, feel free to write what's on your mind in the review section. Remember to favorite, follow, and comment on the story. Also, before I leave you. I would like to thank queenofbunnies for favoriting the story! Let's get Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer to 40 followers!_

**_Goodbye Humans!_**

**_-Broadwaykid1832_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

Alby stood up so quickly that his chair fell over,

"Now you're being a shuck idiot." he said, his eyes narrowed at Thomas. "Or a traitor. How can we trust a word you say if you helped design this place, put us here! We can't handle one Greiver on our own ground, much less fight a whole horde of them in their little hole. What are you really up to?"

"What am I up to?" Thomas said furiously. "Nothing! Why would I make this all up?"

Alby's whole body stiffened, his fists clenched so tight they were going white. "For all we know you were sent here to get us all killed. Why should we trust you?"

"Alby, do you a short-term memory problem? I risked my life to save you out in the Maze-you'd be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"Maybe that was a trick to gain our trust. If you're in league with the shucks who sent us here, you wouldn't have had to worry about the Greivers hurting you-maybe it was all an act."

"Alby," Minho interjected. "That's about the dumbest theory I've ever heard. He just about got freaing torn apart three nights ago. You think that's all part of the act?"

Alby nodded, "Maybe."

"I did it," Thomas said, annoyance filling his voice. "on the chance of getting my memories back, help all of us get out of here. Do I need to show you all the cuts and bruises on my body?"

Lynn looked over to Alby, his face was tinted red, a large vein popping out of his forehead, arms crossed tightly. "We can't go back!" He shouted. "I've seen what our lives were like-we can't go back!"

"Is that what this is all about?" Newt asked, slightly outraged. "Are you kidding?"

Alby had finally cracked, like a china dish crashing to the floor. He fell back into his chair, slumping over as he did so. Covering his face with his large hands, he broke down. Sobs evidently escaping his mouth.

"Alby talk to us." Newt said quietly, not willing to let the topic drop. "What's going on?"

"I did it," Alby cried, "I did it."

"Did what?"

The leader looked up from his hands, tears running down his cheeks. "I burned the Maps. I did it. I slammed my head on the table so you would think it was someone else, I lied, burned it all. I did it!"

Everyone in the room exchanged looks, not sure of what to do.

"Well, it's a good thing we saved those Maps," Minho said, "Thanks for the tip you gave us after the Changing-to protect them."

Alby acted as if he hadn't heard Minho's sarcastic remark. Newt, gently, asked Alby to explain what he was talking about.

"Newt, I'm telling you." Alby quivered, "We can't go back where we came from. I've seen it, remembered awful, awful things. Burned land, a disease, something called the Flare. It was horrible, way worse than we have it here."

"If we stay here, we'll all die!" Minho exclaimed, "It's worse than that."

"Yes," Alby said. "It's worse. Better to die than go home."

"Man," Minho scoffed, "Aren't you a buttload of sunshine, let me tell ya. I'm with Thomas 100 percent. If we're gonna die, let's die fighting."

Lynn was starting to get bored, this Gathering seemed to go on forever. Her mind wandered, she wasn't one to focus on something for a long period of time unless she wanted to. She wondered, what was going on with Sonya, Harriet, and Lily right now? Were they out of the Maze already? Were they still there, living peacefully? Were they even alive?

_Lily's P.O.V_

'Lynn, where was Lynn when you needed her?' Lily thought. She needed someone to make her laugh right now, or make some sort of sarcastic remark that it was a wonder that they got out of the Maze. The loss of her best friend brought tears to the Nurse's eyes. It seemed as if it had been ages ago that the blonde went into the Maze and never came back.

Everyone escaped the Maze, thank God. Well, not everyone. Rachel, the Newbie, was killed by Beth before they could even step outside WICKED's Headquarters.

Now, they all sat in a Gym. Gathered around in a circle of chairs. Sonya was the one that took Lynn's death the hardest. The Leader didn't know what to do with out her second in command. And on top of that, they got three Newbie's in the span of two days, including the first boy. Rachel, Teresa, and Aris. Teresa tended to get on both Harriet and Sonya's nerves. Going on about some boy named Thomas. To be frank, she got on Lily's nerves too.

It was a small group that made it out of the Maze, they lost so many in the process of escaping. Sonya, Harriet, Lily, Alberta, Teresa, Aris, Charlotte, Ilana, Justine, Tori, Christine, Rowan, Isabella, and Faith were the ones to make it out in one piece.

"What if Lynn is still in the Maze?" Sonya asked suddenly, disturbing the peace. "What if she escaped long before we did?'

"Sony," Harriet said, resting a hand on the leaders knee. "There's no way she would've been able to last so many nights in the Maze. Lynn was strong, but, there's no way."

Sonya looked down to her lap, tears springing to her eyes.

"Whose this 'Lynn' chick?" Teresa questioned, her arms crossed. "You make her sound like she's God or something."

Sonya stood up so quickly, everyone thought she was going to jump to the moon and back. Her fists were clenched, her body shaking in anger. Jabbing a finger in Teresa's direction, she said, "Don't ya even dare to say one bad sticking thing about her, you stick. Lynn was my second in command and possibly the best thing that ever happened to us. She ran that friggin' Maze until her legs stopped working. She carried me back to the Glade when I was stung, she spent a night in the Maze with me and somehow managed to keep us both alive. So if you open your stick mouth one more time, there's gonna be hell to pay."

Lily jumped into action, resting both her hands on Sonya's thin shoulders, sitting her back down in the chair. Teresa looked like a punished child, her jaw set and blue eyes shining. The red-head looked towards the black-haired girl, glancing her over before speaking.

"Take that as a warning, stick."

Lynn's P.O.V

Newt pulled on his sister's arm as the whole room broke out into people shouting and talking over each other. Thomas had just said he was going to volunteer himself as a sarcrifical lamb to the Greivers, what an idiot. He now stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

"Get him out of here, we need to talk without him in here." Newt spoke in Lynn's ear, the blonde quickly nodded before standing up from her chair. She quickly walked over to Thomas and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out the door. "You're leaving. Now." said she.

"Leaving? Why?"

"I think you've said enough for one meetin'. They need to talk without ya in there." Lynn said, successfully pulling him outside.

"Why?"

"Newt is going to get them to agree with ya, you said some pretty crazy stuff in there. He'll probably come out when it's all said and done." The brown-haired boy nodded his head, continuing with Lynn away from the Homestead. They sat themselves on a bench near the box, looking around the damaged place they were living in.

"Lynn?"

"Yeah, Tommy."

"I saw you during the Changing." She quickly snapped her head towards Thomas. Two people have seen her in the Changing, two people. What does that mean?

"Wh-what?" Lynn stuttered, obviously getting worried. "What do you mean? Did I use to be a Creator? Tommy, what's goin' on? Why are people seeing me in th Changing? I do-"

"No, no, no." Thomas said, holding a hand out to stop her from talking. "Not-not in that way. People were talking about you, I was talking about you. Lynn, you were a mistake. You weren't supposed to come here."

Before she could open her mouth, Thomas continued. "The girl in my head, Teresa, was supposed to be sent here. She accidentally got sent to your Group, you are just a substitute. Just another one of their...Variables. Teresa triggered the ending for your group by mistake, so they sent you here in her place."

Lynn turned away from Thomas and put her head in her hands, she wasn't even supposed to be here. What if she never appeared in the Glade? What would happen if she never came here? She would've never met Ben or Newt or Alby or...Minho. Minho, she would have never met Minho, the guy who made her heart flutter.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but not in front of everyone else."

Lynn raised her head, looking back at Thomas.

"Tommy," she began, "Your sayin' that I wasn't even supposed to be here. I'm just in the place of your stupid girlfriend inside your head?"

He nodded, the two sat in complete silence. Not daring to say another word.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

The Gathering officially ended thirty minutes later, Newt quickly spotted his sister and Thomas. He jogged over and came to a stop in front of them. "This is bloody nuts, you know that, right?"

"They agreed to go?" Thomas asked, excitement evident in his voice.

Newt nodded his head, "All of them. Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Those shanks've seen what happens at night with those bloody Doors open. We can't get out of the stupid Maze. Gotta try something." He glanced over at the Keepers, who were talking amongst themselves outside the Homestead. "If we are goin' to leave this place, we better do it tonight. While the Greivers are wonderin' about. All that's left to do is to convince the Gladers."

"Ya think they'll go for it?" Lynn questioned, trying to forget what Thomas told her earlier.

"No, not all of'em." Newt answered, looking at his sister, "Some will probably stay and take their chances. I guarantee it."

Lynn decided not to tell Newt that she wasn't supposed to be here, in _this _Glade. Her mind drifted back to the thought of Lily and Sonya. What were they going through? She wondered, but decided to keep her mind in the current situation.

"What about Alby?" Thomas asked, biting his lip.

"Who knows?" Newt said, "I'm convinced that bugger really _is _more scared of going back home than he is of the Greivers. But I'll get him to go with us, don't worry."

"How?"

Newt laughed, "I'll make up some klunk. Tell him we'll all find a new life in another part of the world, live happily ever after."

Lynn twiddled with her thumbs and shrugged, "Well, maybe we can. Thomas and I promised Chuck we would bring him home. Or at least find him a safe place to actually call that."

Shouts could be heard all throughout the Glade, guess the Keepers were trying to convince everyone to take their chances and get out of here. Clearly some of them didn't like the idea, for example, a few of them stomped away like a bunch of five-year-olds. While the others stood calmly and listened.

"What's next?" Thomas questioned, returning back to the conversation.

Newt drew in a deep breath, "Figure out who's going, who's stayin'. Get ready. Food, weapons, all that. Then, we go. Thomas, I'd put you in charge since it was your idea, but it's going to hard enough to get people on our side without making the Greenie the leader-no offense. So just lay low, alright? We'll leave the code business to you and Lynn-you can handle that from the background."

"You sure make it sound easy."

"Like you said," Newt replied, crossing his arms. "Stay here, one shank'll die tonight. Go, on shank'll dies. What's the difference?" he pointed a finger at Thomas. "If you're right."

"I am." Thomas said quickly. Hopefully, he is right.

"Good that," Newt said, patting Thomas on the back. "Let's get to work."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

If there was one word to describe the last few hours, it would be frantic.

Everyone worked nonstop, gathering food, water, weapons, getting everyone together and ready for tonight. Lynn mostly stayed with Chuck, trying to sugarcoat the trip as much as possible. The little boy tried to pretend to be brave, but it was pretty obvious that he was frightened.

Lynn needed to clear her mind. The words Thomas said to her were still ringing in her ears. _You were a substitute, Lynn, you weren't supposed to come here._ God, when did the fake little world they lived in become so sticked up? After she finished helping Chuck with the water bottles he was filling, she walked out to the forests a few feet away.

Kicking rocks and tree branches out of her way, she pondered around for a few minutes. As she passed the damaged Map Room, she saw a figure inside, sitting at the burnt table in the middle of the room. _Minho._ He must have just gotten back from the Maze. The Runners went out earlier to go test the Greiver Hole, throwing rocks and tying vines together, hanging them off the cliff.

She, quietly, made her way towards the door of the Map Room. Leaning against the door frame she watched him for a second, smiling at him being oblivious to her presence. He looked, in Lynn's opinion,...cute. They way he sat with his arms crossed, his raven-black hair tousled, brown eyes gleaming.

"Hey," she said, startling him. He jumped slightly, a smile soon spreading across his face.

"Hey Lynn,"

"What're ya doin' in here?" She took a step closer to him, folding her arms.

"Nothing." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Just getting away from the madness out there."

Lynn laughed quietly, "Yeah, me too. It's crazy out there."

_Minho's P.O.V_

The accent was killing him. Lynn looked...beautiful. Even with the dirt that was all over her clothes, and the loose ponytail she sported. Her white hoodie wrapped tight around the waist of the brown shorts she wore.

"Lynn," She turned her head to look at him with those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. "I need to tell ya something."

"What is it?" Another step towards him was taken. He rested his hands on the table behind him, leaning back.

"Listen, you know as well as I do, that we could possibly die tonight."

She nodded her head, motioning for him to continue. Another step closer. He ran a hand through his hair, starting to get nervous.

"What I wanted to tell you..."

"Minho, just spit it out."

"This."

Within a second, Minho hooked an arm around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

**Hey Humans! I am back! I just wanted to let you all know I recently released a oneshot connected to this story. It's called 'The Life She Lived, Before It All Happened'. It is basically about Lynn's time with Group B before she she came to Group A. Please remember I am welcome to any kind of input on this story, so please leave a review!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	25. Chapter 25

That is _not_ what Lynn was expecting. But she snaked her arms around Minho's neck, pulling him down to her level, moving her lips against his. They shuffled backwards, Lynn's back hitting a half destroyed desk. As they continued kissing, Minho pulled Lynn's body flush against his own, one hand drifting to her thigh and hoisting her leg up. In one fluid movement, Lynn jumped up, swinging her other leg around Minho's waist.

He set her down on the desk behind her, running his hands through her hair, discarding the pony-tail holder that held it all together. Minho tugged gently at the hair on the nape of her neck, straightening all the curls that ran down to her back. He found his hands finding their way under her shirt, feeling Lynn's smooth, soft skin.

Minho, reluctantly, pulled his lips away from Lynn's, feeling the ghost of her lips on his. He met her hazel-eyed gaze, already getting lost in her eyes. God, he loved her so.

"Lynn," He pulled his hands out from under her shirt, resting them on either side of her. "You don't know how much I shuckin' love you. Ever since you arrived in the Glade, there was something about you. Something that I fell for everything day. And God, Lynn, It's too much for me to friggin' bear sometimes." Minho held her face in his hands, brushing a stray blonde hair out of her face.

Then, she murmured the five words he had been waiting so long for.

"I love you too, Minho."

A smile found its way onto his face as he pressed a tender to kiss to her forehead.

"Thank God." He said before claiming her lips again.

_Newt's P.O.V_

Lynn and Minho stumbled into the dining area of the Homestead, holding hands and whispering quiet words to each other. Newt started to get suspicious, he didn't know _what _to think. He was aware of the obvious feelings Minho had to his twin, but something bugged Newt about those two. He always felt, somewhat, protective towards Lynn. He wanted to put her in a jar and preserve her from everyone and everything.

Newt looked his sister over as Minho left to go outside, doing God knows what. Lynn took a seat with Thomas and Chuck, her demeanour changing completely. She was immediately brought into a serious conversation as Newt left the Homestead, going out with Alby to gather up the Gladers who were going with them to get out of this place.

When he walked past Lynn, he saw her hair was slightly tangled. Her orange shirt untucked, skin showing on her left hip. Her white hoodie had been loosely tied to her waist, and was now on the ground behind her. Without Thomas, Chuck, or Lynn noticing, Newt picked it up, shoving the thin jacket into his satchel he always had secured around his shoulder.

As he headed out with Alby, Newt thought about why Lynn and Minho had arrived late to possibly the last dinner in the Glade. He cringed at the thought of them making out, even though it was probably what they were doing.

Newt had successfully convinced Alby to go with them, it took a lot of begging and pleading but he finally agreed.

His mind returned back to his sister. She always was on his mind. He always listened to her when she talked about her friends back where she use to live. There was one girl, Lily was it? That she kept going on and on about. As well as three others, Sonya, Harriet, and Beth, the latter Lynn claimed looked a lot like Gally. She would tell him of their adventures they had together, from stealing cookies to dragging a stung Sonya out of the Maze.

Newt wanted for Lynn to see all her friends again and hopefully it won't be when they're all dead. Which, God knows, could very possibly be tonight.

As him and Alby, along with most of the Gladers, made their way to the West Door, Newt could already see Minho, Thomas, Lynn, and Chuck standing their, discussing the plan on getting out of here. They were all armed and ready to go. Newt had to admit, his sister looked bloody _scary_ with that knife she had clutched in her hand. It took him all but three seconds to notice that her other hand was being held tightly by Minho.

Newt quickly counted heads, "There's forty-one of us." said he, "Make sure you've got you weapons. Other than that, isn't a whole lot to buggin' say-you've all been told the plan. We're gonna fight our way through the Greiver Hole, and Tommy here's gonna punch in his little magic code and then we're gonna get payback on the Creators. Simple as that."

This is it, they're going to do it. They're going to escape the Maze.

"Shouldn't someone give a pep talk or something?" Minho asked, his arms now wrapped around Lynn's waist. Newt bit his tongue, trying not to say anything rash towards his sister or Minho.

"Go ahead," Lynn replied before Newt said something. Minho nodded,

"Be careful, don't die." He said, his voice dry and hoarse.

"Great." Newt said, sarcasm lacing his voice, "We're all bloody inspired." He jabbed a finger over his shoulder, pointing to the Maze. "You all know the plan. After two years of being treated like mice, tonight we're making a stand. Tonight we're fighting back to the Creators, no matter what we have to go through to get there. Tonight the Greivers better be scared."

The crowd of boys, plus Lynn, all cheered, ready to fight and ready to run. Tonight was the night they were going to make a stand. Fight the Creators and get out of here.

"Alright everybody!" Lynn shouted, now separated from Minho and standing next to Newt. "You all know, as well as I do, that we could've been normal teenagers. Living normal lives, but we're not. And it's all the Creators fault. So tonight, we're gonna take a stand, get off our knees, and fight for what worked for all these years!" The crowd cheered louder.

"Amen sister!" Someone screamed over the noise.

They all raised their weapons in the air, knives, bows, and hammers.

"Here that Creators! We're comin'!"

After those words were spoken, Newt and Lynn turned and ran into the Maze, an army of boys running behind them. _Let's do this_.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

They all kept a steady pace as the Gladers made their way towards the Cliff. Lynn kept to her brothers side, his limp becoming, slightly, more noticeable with each step he took.

The group was spread out to the full width of the corridor, most of the Gladers agreed to go. About ten boys stayed back in the Glade, taking their chances with staying in the Glade.

After making it to the inner circles, Newt slowed down, tapping Minho on the shoulder and saying, "You lead the way now."

The Runner nodded and ran to the front, guiding all of them towards the Cliff.

As Newt glanced towards his sister, who didn't even seem out of breath from running. He guessed it was because she was going at his pace. When he asked her _why _she was running with him, the answer he got was not expected.

"Newt," Lynn breathed out, both of them still running at a moderate pace. "Don't you think for one second I'm going to leave you alone. I just was reunited with you after not seeing each other for two bloody years. I'll even step in the way of a Greiver for you, okay? So if you or I are going to die tonight, I wanna make the time we have now, even as we're running to get out of here, last."

A small, warm smile found its way onto Lynn's face, even in these dark moments, she could still have high spirits. Newt nodded his head and they both continued on.

After possibly the longest hour of all their lives, they finally made it to the Cliff. Lynn wiped her sweat slicked forehead with the back of her hand, regaining her breath. Her and Newt pushed their way through the crowd, coming up beside Thomas and behind Minho. Minho stopped at the corner, holding an arm behind him signaling everyone to stop.

He turned around, facing everyone with a look of horror on his face.

"Did you hear that?" Minho said in a hushed voice.

Lynn shook her head, worry crossing over her face. She watched as Minho tip-toed forward, poking his head around the corner to where the Cliff was.

"Oh no," he moaned. "Oh, no."

Then they all heard it,

_Whirrrr_

_Click-Click_

_Whirrr_

Minho backed away from the corner, turning around again.

"There's about a dozen of them, just waiting for us!" Minho whispered.

Everyone froze, not knowing what to do. Whispers could be heard throughout the group, talking in quiet voices.

"Well," Newt trembled a little as he spoke. "we knew we'd have to fight."

Lynn's hands were starting to shake, this could very well be the beginning of the end, the end of them. But she would not let those thoughts get into her head. The question is, why were the Greivers just sitting there? Weren't they supposed to be making their way to Glade by now?

"Maybe they've already taken a kid back at the Glade." Thomas suggested, "Maybe we can get past them, why else would they be sitting-"

A loud noise had cut him off, they all spun around to see even more Greivers, quickly, making their way down the corridor.

More loud noises came from the other direction, another herd of Greivers coming towards them. The machines finally stopped, a meager few feet away from the Gladers. Metal legs in a bent position, ready to pounce when needed to. Everyone was pressed up against each other, Lynn sandwiched in between Minho and Thomas. She could feel Minho's sweaty hand clutch her hand in his grasp, not daring to let her go.

Lynn glanced to her left, looking to see if her brother was still there. He was, standing close to Alby and Chuck.

"Got any ideas?" Thomas asked, looking towards Newt.

"No," was Newt's shaky reply. "I don't understand what they're bloody waitin' for."

"We shouldn't have come." Alby said gravely. He had been so quiet, the whole entire time here.

"Well," Thomas said, "we'd be no better off in the Homestead. Hate to say it, but if one of us dies, that's better than all of us."

A pregnant pause filled the air, before Alby said, "Maybe I should..." He started to walk forward, in a daze, towards the Cliff.

"Alby, get back here!" Newt hissed.

Without responding to Newt, the Leader took off in a sprint, heading right towards the Greivers that separated them from the Cliff.

"ALBY!" Newt screamed.

They all watched in horror as Alby jumped on one of the Greivers, five others already surrounding him.

Newt lurched forward, wanting to go after him. But Lynn was quick enough to reach out and pull him back, trying her best to not let him slip from her grasp. She was able to wrap her arms around his chest, keeping him from running, even though Newt tried to release himself from his sister's hold.

"Let go!" Newt yelled, still trying to break free.

"Are you bloody nuts!" Lynn exclaimed, tightening her hold on her brother. "There's nothing you can do!"

More Greivers swarmed towards Alby, making everybody lose sight of the Leader. They all listened painfully as the Greivers whirred happily at gaining a new meal, slicing and dicing the boy into bits.

Newt had finally given up, collapsing backwards, resting all his weight on his sister. The leader had officially gone mad and had sacrificed himself for to the Greivers for them. And now he was gone, totally, utterly gone.

Lynn helped her brother to his feet, still having a tight arm wrapped around his torso to steady him. She noticed that Newt couldn't stop staring at the spot Alby had stood only moments ago.

"I-I can't believe it." Newt stammered, trying to hold back tears. "I can't believe he just did that." Lynn rubbed soothing circles on his back, her gaze directed off to the side, shaking her head.

Minho came up beside Newt, reaching a hand out and squeezing his shoulder.

"We can't waste what he did." He turned towards Thomas, "We'll fight them off if we have to, make a path to the Cliff for you. Get in the Hold, do your thing-we'll keep'em off until you scream for us to follow."

"Hopefully they'll go dormant for a while. We should only need a minute or so to punch in the code." Thomas said, looking at all the non-moving Greivers.

Newt shook his head, still looking at the spot on the ground. "How can you guys be so heartless?" he said, his voice filled with disgust.

"What do want, Newt?" Minho asked, "Should we all dress up and have a funeral? Alby didn't want to go back to his old life. He freaking sacrificed himself for us, and they aren't attacking, so maybe it worked. We'd be heartless if we wasted it." Minho turned and faced the group of Gladers. "Listen up! Number one priority is to protect Thomas. Get him to the CLiff and the Hole so-"

He was cut off.

The purring sound of Greivers coming back to life echoed through the air, bouncing off the concrete walls. Everyone looked around them, Greivers were nearing the group. Ready to kill at any moment.

Alby's sacrifice had failed...miserably.

**Hello everyone! We are almost out of the Maze! But then we'll have to go into the Scorch. I have been notified that I may have rushed the past few chapters, sorry about that. It's just that I really want to get into the Scorch Trials, but i will do my best to not rush these last couple of chapters.**

**I am proud to say that Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer has reached forty followers! I am really grateful to all you humans for supporting this story and leaving such nice coments.**

**I would like to thank _ .Maze, maddoxbaker3, Embers to Ashes, and cmarania _****for following the story.**

**Also, I would like to thank _mxdnxghtlxve, Le me, tikiboo, and Embers to Ashes _****for leaving such wonderful reviews.**

**Until next time!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

Thomas grabbed Minho's arm, "Somehow how I have to get through that!"

Lynn looked behind her, peering over the Gladers shoulders. Her eyes widened at the sight, Greviers were slowly beginning to pick up their pace, heading straight towards them. Lynn turned the other way, Greivers were _charging _towards them.

"They're coming!" She shouted, "We have to do something!"

"You lead," Newt said to Minho, his voice barely above a whisper. "Make a bloody path for Tommy. Do it."

Minho nodded, a hard look on his features. He turned to face the Gladers. "We head straight for the Cliff! Fight through the middle, push the shuckin' things towards the walls. What matters most is Thomas to the Greiver Hole! Lynn!" said blonde turned towards her, now, significant other. "You go with him!"

Lynn bobbed her head up and down in agreement, clutching her knife tighter.

"Ready!" Minho shouted, raising his club in the air. "Now!"

The Runner ran forwards, Newt and all the other Gladers close behind him. Lynn stood next to Thomas, letting all the boys pass them. They waited, standing off to the side, for the perfect time to dash towards the Greiver Hole.

Amongst all the boys that ran past them, Lynn had spotted Chuck. As he went by them, Thomas quickly grabbed his arm, keeping the boy from going any further.

"Chuck, you're with me and Lynn." Thomas said quickly. Chuck nodded, his eyes full of fright. He looked on at the battle that was happening in front of them.

"But..." He trailed off.

"We need your help in the Greiver Hole, in case one of those things is in there waiting for us." Lynn said, resting a hand on the pudgy boys shoulder.

Chuck nodded his head vigorously, his curls bouncing. The young boy was obviously trying his best to be brave, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Okay, then," Thomas said.

Lynn poked her head around the corner, observing the process of the opening. They had made one.

"They've made an opening!" She announced, turning back towards them. A sparkle developed in Thomas' eye, ready to fight, ready to get this over with.

"Now!" he shouted, running towards the small, narrow opening. Lynn pushed Chuck towards Thomas, leaving him in between them, hopefully protecting the boy a little bit more.

They all ran full speed ahead, in a tight line of three, making their way towards the Greiver Hole.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

An icy feeling came over Lynn, she had been the first to jump into the Greiver Hole. Going ahead of Thomas and Chuck. She landed on a slippery surface, trying to keep her balance. Lynn tried to walk, but had fallen down as soon as she took a step. Pulling a flashlight out of her backpack, Lynn stood up, letting the beam of light shine around.

She heard a shrill scream come from the ceiling. Soon Chuck was now with her in the cold, dark, damp room that the Greivers lived in. They continued to look around, in search of a possible code-entering device.

The two had found a computer by the Thomas had gotten down there.

"The computer's over there." Lynn said, shining her light over to the metal contraption. The three gathered around the slimy, old computer. Watching as Thomas stood, staring blankly at it.

"Put the words in!" Chuck demanded, slapping Thomas on the back. "Hurry!"

The latter looked over to Lynn, motioning for her to do it. "Chuck and I will kepp watch." said he, "make sure a Greiver doesn't come through the Hole."

Lynn nodded, going over the words in her head.

_FLOAT_

_CATCH_

_BLEED_

_DEATH_

_STIFF _

_PUSH_

"Okay," she said shakily. Lynn stepped up to the keyboard, letting her fingers hover over the letters.

"Wait, are you sure you know the words?"

She turned towards Thomas, her arms folded over her chest.

"I'm not an _idiot, _Tommy. Yes, I'm perfectly capable of remembering-"

A loud clanking noise cut her off. Lynn's eyes widened, a Greiver had dropped into the Hole. Thomas had pulled Chuck behind him, sandwiching the boy inbetween himself and Lynn.

"Just keep typing!" Thomas shouted, raising his spear, ready to attack.

Lynn turned around again, focusing herself on the keyboard. _F..L..O..A..T, _she pressed the enter key, locking up at the screen to see the word she had just typed disappear, a ding following shortly after it. It worked. _C..A...T...C...H, _another ding. _B...L...E...E...D, _three more to go.

_D...E...A..T...H, _two more.

_S...T...I...F...F, _only one more word.

_P...U...S...H. _Lynn looked up at the screen, the word wasn't up there. She hadn't even hit enter yet. She typed it again, _P...U...S...H. _Nothing.

Frantically, she kept typing it again and again.

"It won't let me enter the last word!" Lynn called over her shoulder, still going away at the keyboard.

Loud clicking and whirring could be heard behind her, but Lynn kept herself from looking. Finally, there was peace, well, it was an uncomfortable peace. But, still, peace.

Thomas came beside Lynn, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What's the problem?" He questioned as she kept pounding on the keys, trying to type that one word. _PUSH. _She gave up on typing and pointed a finger at the dusty screen in front of her.

"I put in all the bloody words and one by one they appeared on the screen. Then, something made a 'ding' sound and they'd disappear. But it won't let me enter the last buggin' word. Nothin's happening!" She ranted, her jaw set as she stared narrow-eyed at the haunting green screen.

"Well...why?" Thomas stammered, starting to get worried.

"I don't know!" Lynn entered the word again. Nothing, again. The screen stayed blank.

"Thomas!" Chuck screamed from behind the two. The Runners turned around to see another Greiver had entered the Hole, standing on top of its dead brother. _Wait, Thomas killed a Greiver?_ As much as Lynn wanted to congratulate her friend, now was not the time.

"What's taking so long!" Chuck asked, getting frantic. "You said they would turn off as soon as you entered the code!"

The Greivers were making their way towards the trio, inching closer and closer.

"It won't let us enter the word _PUSH." _Lynn said, shaking her head, fearing the ultimate death that was coming. This code was supposed to work, why wasn' it-

"Why don't you try pressing that button?" The two turned towards the boy, that possibly the most random statement they've ever heard. Chuck was pointing to a red button below the keyboard. Lynn bent down, in bold, black letters, on the button it read;

**Kill the Maze**

She could hear the Greivers only inches away, without even giving it a second thought, she pushed the red button.

Everything had gone quiet, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. But somewhere in the dark tunnel, a door had opened.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

The Greivers that had been in the Hole with them had stopped, crashing to the ground. They did it. They freaking did it. Now they could get out of here. Thomas had fell to his knees, hands covering his mouth, guess he couldn't believe they did it either. Well, Chuck did it.

Chuck moved away from the non-moving Greivers, bumping into Lynn. She clutched the young boy to her chest, hugging the life out of him.

"You did it, Chuck," Lynn breathed out, "We were so worried about the bloody code words, we didn't even think to look for something to _push-_the last word, the last piece of the puzzle."

Thomas was now on his feet and gathered the two in a group hug. "She's right Chuck-you saved us, man! I told we needed you! Chuck's a shucking hero!"

They stayed huddled together, arms wrapped tight around each other.

Then, Lynn remembered. The others. _Minho. Newt. Oh God, Newt._

"What about everyone else?" She whispered, nodding to the Greiver Hole. Thomas stepped away from Lynn and Chuck, going towards the Hole.

As if to answer her question, someone had fallen down through the empty black Hole. It took awhile to tell who it was, but the voice was an obvious give away. Minho. Lynn let go of Chuck, running into Minho's open, waiting arms. She threw her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. He folded his arms over Lynn's small frame, resting a hand one the back of her head. Minho was happy that she was living and breathing, unlike half of the people up there.

She took his face in her hands, brushing stray piece of his silky black hair out of his eyes. Most of his body was covered in scratches and blood, his clothes torn.

"Thank the bloody _Gods _you're alive." She brought his face down to hers and placed a quick kiss on his lips before burying herself in his arms.

Newt came through next, then Frypan, Winston, Clint, and seventeen others, all covered in Greiver goo and blood, their clothes had been ripped into shreds.

"The rest?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

"Half of us," Newt answered, his voice quiet and weak. "Dead."

No one said a word, as if to have a moment of silence for those who had died.

"You know what?" Minho said, Lynn now standing by his side, their hands intertwined. "Half might've died, but half of us shucking lived. And nobody got stung-just like Thomas thought. We've gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, let's get out of here, now." Newt said, "Right now."

"Where do we go?" Minho questioned.

Thomas pointed a finger at the direction the door had opened, "I think a passage opened up down that way."

"Well-let's get going." Minho, along with Lynn, started to walk down the tunnel. Lynn heard the light pitter-patter of feet behind them, moving slowly.

Using her free hand, Lynn pulled out her flashlight again, shining it around. It seemed as if the darkness drowned out the light, just letting it make a small glimmer. They walked on for a minute or so.

Suddenly, Lynn and Minho felt as if the ground disappeared from under them. Indeed it did. Lynn let a scream escape from her lips as her and Minho were sliding down what seemed to be, well, a slide. But it wasn't your average kiddie playground slide. It was a pitch black metal chute with somesort of awful smelling oil lining the sides. It made Lynn's stomach turn. She could hear Minho a few feet behind her, both of them making the descent in the metal chute of death.

Then Lynn couldn't feel the metal, oily surface anymore. She fell, front first, onto solid ground, letting out a shriek as she hit the ground. It was lighter where she was now. Before Lynn could even move, Minho had come down the slide and landed right on top of her, making her let out a sharp cry.

"Oh, didn't see ya there, babe."

"Obviously." Said she, blushing slightly at the use of his little pet name.

He rolled of her, starting to notice that he was practically crushing her under his weight. Minho held a hand out to her, which she took, and brought her to her feet. Screechs could be heard as more boys made their way down the chute. After arriving at the bottom, most of them rushing off to the side and emptying contents of their stomach, others just lay on the ground.

Soon everybody had made it to the chamber, that could probably fit nine to ten Homesteads with a few inches to spare. They all huddled in a group, taking in their new surroundings. The walls and ceiling were covered in some type of different colored wires, machinery, and all sorts of gears, along with big bulky metal boxes.

On the right were about twenty or so white pods, to be frank, looked a lot like coffins. The thought made Lynn shiver. On the left were glass doors, put impossible to see through because of light.

"Look!" someone shouted, but Lynn already saw it, her breath hitched in her throat.

Standing directly in front of them were twenty or so people. Wearing white lab coats with WICKED written on the breast-pocket. Their faces were pale, blank looks etched across their faces. It took Lynn only a second to realize who they were.

The people who took their lives away.

The ones who put them in the bloody Maze.

The ones who had caused so many to lose their lives.

The Creators.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Everyone had taken a synchronized step backwards, clearly shocked.

The people, or, excuse me, Creators, seemed to be taking notes on what they were doing. They just continued to stare, some nodding or shaking their heads, probably the most human thing Lynn ever saw.

"Who are they?" Chuck whispered, his voice bouncing off the walls of the chamber.

"The Creators, the bloody people who put us here." Lynn said, her fists clenched tight, shoulders stiff, eyes narrowed.

"What do we do?" Thomas asked, "What are they waiting for?"

"They've probably revved up the Greivers again." Newt said, "They're probably coming rig-"

A light beeping sound cut him off, all the Gladers looking towards the glass doors.

Two people stepped out. First, a woman. Greying brown hair had been pulled up into a tight french twist, she wore a white coat instead of a lab coat with black pants. Her eyes were a dark brown, which reminded Lynn a little of Harriet's eyes, that seemed to sink into her thin face. The other person was, supposedly, a boy. He had a sweatshirt on with the hood pulled up, hiding his face.

"Welcome back." The women said, "Over two years and so few dead. Amazing."

Lynn felt her jaw drop, so few dead? She had lost almost fifteen girls before coming here, along with the half that was lost in the process of getting out of here.

"_Excuse me?"_ Lynn and Newt chorused, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Everything has gone to plan Mr. and Ms. Newton. Although we expected a few more of you to give up along the way." said the lady. God, was she getting on Lynn's nerves.

The mystery lady glanced over to the boy that was with her, giving him a slight nod. The boy raised a hand and pulled the hood back. All the Gladers gasped, the face was too familiar. Gally.

"What is _he _doing here?!" Minho exclaimed.

"You're safe now," The woman said, putting her hands in front of her. "Please, be at ease."

"At ease?" Minho shouted, "Who are you, telling us to be at ease? We wanna see the police, the mayor, the president-someone!"

She narrowed her eyes at Minho, "You have no idea what you're talking about, boy. I'd expect more maturity from someone who's passed the Maze Trials."

Minho started to give her sass, but Lynn quickly quieted him by, lightly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Gally," Newt said in a calm tone, "What's going on?"

The Builder's widened eyes darted to Newt, his face an uneasy shade of white. He shook his head slightly, something was _definitely _off about him.

"One day you'll all be grateful for what we've done for you." The woman said, clasping her hands together. "I can only promise this, and trust your minds accept it. If you don't, then the whole thing was a mistake. Dark times, Mr. Newton. Dark times."

She paused. "There is, of course, one final Variable." She stepped back.

Everyone was focused on Gally. He looked as if someone was shaking him, his eyes red and puffy, tears threatening to escape. His lips pressed together in a thin line, as if they were sewn shut. He had a black and blue mark on his right cheek, probably from where Lynn slapped him.

"Gally?" Thomas asked, staring at the boy.

Words came out of Gally's mouth like he was gasping for air, "They...can...control...me...I don't-" He brought his hands to his throat, he gulped before continuing. "I...have...to..." Gally reached behind him, pulling something shiny and long out of his back pocket. A knife. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he drew his arm back, throwing it with as much force as he could muster.

Time seemed to have slowed, the knife was windmilling towards Thomas, who was in too in shock to step out of the knifes path. Then the unthinkable, Chuck stepped infront of Thomas. The knife entering the boys chest with a wet thunk. He fell to the floor, blood spreading out on his shirt.

Thomas had fell to the ground, pulling the boy's trembling body into his arms. Lynn had left Minho's side and was now kneeling behind Thomas, reaching over his shoulder to grab Chuck's hand.

"Chuck..." Thomas whispered. Chuck was fading, he eyes had rolled up into his sockets, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. No. This couldn't be happening. There had to be something they could do. Chuck's eyes were fluttering closed, God no. His eyes had rolled back, showing them his watery blue eyes. Lynn could feel him grip her hand tighter.

"Thom...mas, Ly..nn." Two words.

"Chuck, keep your eyes open, please we're almost out of here. Please..." Lynn pleaded, tears now trickling down her face, dampening Thomas' shirt. She gripped the young boys face in her hands, brushing her thumb across his cheek. "We're so close, don't close your eyes, fight it. Someone get help!"

No one moved, Lynn knew why. There was nothing they could possibly do.

"Lynn, Thomas," Chuck whispered. "Find...my mom, please."

Blood fell out of his mouth again, a cough following it.

"Tell...her..."

He didn't finish the sentence. Chuck's eyes had closed, one last breath escaping his mouth. Lynn and Thomas stared at their friend's lifeless body. Lynn rested her forehead on the back of Thomas' shoulder, her body shaking with sobs, her hands laying on his back. The little boy, the one that survived the whole journey here, died because of getting stabbed in the chest. It wasn't right. He should've lived.

Thomas stood arubtly, stepping away from Chuck's body, and headed straight towards Gally. Lynn didn't pay attention to what he was doing, she pulled Chuck into her arms, hugging him to her chest. She wished she could've done something. She could feel his blood soaking her shirt, but she didn't care. She had promised to take him home, she promised.

Thomas came back, leaving a beaten up Gally on the floor. Lynn stood up, still be honest, she looked like a complete mess. Her hair had come out of her ponytail, eyes were red and puffy, cheeks flushed, orange shirt had a hugh black spot on it from Chuck's blood, tears still running down her face. Newt was at her side in a second, wrapping a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. Lynn let her head fall into the crook of his neck, not wanting to look at the scene in front of her.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

After awhile, Thomas stood up. Lynn's sobs had come down to hiccups, her brothers arm still wrapped around her shoulders. Chuck was gone and there was nothing they could have done.

"All things happen for a reason." The lady from WICKED said, breaking the silence. "You must understand this."

Lynn looked at her with complete and utter disgust, the women seemed unaffected that a _child _just died, because of WICKED.

Shouts erupted from the entrance the women had took to get in here. Several women and men had made their way to the entrance, dressed in worn-down jeans and shirts, armed with guns. They were shouting over each other, making it hard to understand what they were saying.

The people tackled the WICKED lady, pinning her to the ground. Several shots were fired, the mystery woman dying right there and then. She was dead. Blood splattering over her white shirt and coat.

"We don't have time to explain." a man said, stepping away from the group, who were shooting their guns left and right. "Just follow me and run like your life depends on it."

And they did.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

They were on a bus. The rescuers had brought them out of the chamber and into the actual outside world. Well, Lynn couldn't see most of it because, one, it was pouring buckets of rain after the left the building. and two, she and all the other Gladers were being herded into a bus, preventing them from stopping and taking in their surroundings.

Lynn sat in the way back of the bus, a few seats in front of Thomas and Newt. She was sandwiched in between the wall and Minho, let's just say the seats weren't the biggest on the planet. Lynn spent the time on the bus looking out the window, listening to the rain pelt the glass. She went over all the events that had happened that day. But one stuck in her mind. Chuck. Lynn promised to bring him home. She promised.

The thought of the little boys lifeless body brought tears to her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle the sobs that came out of her mouth. Tears were starting to flow freely down her face again. Retracing the trail of the ones that were there thirty minutes ago.

Minho, being the overprotective boyfriend that he was, quickly noticed this. He pulled Lynn into his embrace, letting her tears soak his shirt. She wrapped her thin arms around his torso, burying her head into his chest. He lightly rubbed her back and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. He listened to her mumble the same words over and over again, 'I promised.'

Within thirty more minutes they must've reached their destination, or at least that's what all of them thought since the bus had stopped. The rescuers guided everyone into a large building, leading them through the front door and up a flight of stairs. They found themselves in a very homey looking area. Bunk beds were lined up against the yellow walls. Green and white checkered curtains were guarding the windows. The place they were all in felt safe. Well, Minho had a better way of describing it,

"I've been shucked and gone to heaven."

Beds had been assigned, clothes were passed out, Lynn finally felt safe. They had Pizza for dinner. Real, greasy, pizza, which was gone in a number of seconds. After devouring their dinner, no one argued when they were told it was time for bed. Lynn was walking into the room where everyone was headed when a large hand grasped her upper arm. She spun around to see a man twice her size standing in front of her.

"We have separate room for you, Ms. Newton." said the man. Ms. Newton, why were people calling her that. Before any words could come out of her mouth, she was being pulled away from the door, without even saying goodbye.

Lynn was taken into a room that looked exactly like the room all the other Gladers were staying in. The door closing and locking behind her, she cautiously took a step into the dorm. Deciding it would be best to take a shower after the long day she had, Lynn went into the bathroom. She peeled of her old dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot, soothing water.

She washed everything away, the dirt, the blood, the Greiver goo, the pain, everything. Except the memories, those she couldn't get rid of. Those were stuck in her mind, forever.

Lynn got out of the shower and put on the clothes that were provided for her, which happened to look exactly like Lynn's normal clothes. An orange t-shirt, brown shorts, and a brand new white hoodie, along with undergarments and an exercise bra. Lynn had no idea where her old white hoodie had gone, supposedly it got lost when they were getting out of the Maze, maybe Minho took it, she didn't have a clue.

Slipping the new hoodie over her head, she walked out of the white tile bathroom. She padded over to closest bunk and crawled under the covers, bringing them up to her chin. Her eyes fluttered shut, going into the best sleep she ever had since she came up from the box. The thought of her old friends still fresh in her mind.

Little did she know, she'd be seeing them sooner than she thought.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn woke up to the sun shining in her face, raising a hand to block the bright light. She pushed off the covers and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A stinging sensation on the back of her neck made Lynn groan in pain slightly. She sat up, stretching out her arms over her head, listening to her shoulders pop.

Voices could be heard outside, along with the sound of feet shuffling across the floor. Lynn, quickly, got out of bed, moving towards the door. She placed her hand on the handle, trying to turn it. The door was locked. Lynn started to pound her fists on the door, crying out Minho, Newt, and Thomas' name.

"Minho!" She shouted, banging her white knuckled fists on the wood. "Minho! Newt! Thomas! Get me out of here! The door's locked!"

The door was thrown open. An all too familiar blonde she hadn't thought she'd see for awhile standing in the doorway.

"Lynn?"

It was Sonya.

_End of Book 1_

**They are out of the Maze! Yay! I'm so sorry about the poor quality of the past couple of chapters, I just really want to get into the Scorch Trials because I have so much stuff planned. I am taking a small break, I need to clear my mind of the Maze Runner and get into the Scorch Trials. It will only be one week so don't worry!**

**I would like to thank Random-Dreaming, DisneyCraze, and monstergreed for favoriting the story.**

**Also, I would like to thank Le me, Anonymous, Embers to Ashes, and mxdnxghtlxve for leaving such wonderful comments on my story. When I see reviews, it always helps me write the chapters. So please feel free to leave a review for the story!**

**See you all soon!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner**

_Sonya's P.O.V_

This had to be an illusion. Lynn was dead. This is a ghost. This isn't real.

"Sonya?" Harriet came behind the startled blonde, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What's goin-" The dark-skinned cut herself off at the sight of the familiar British girl in of them.

Lynn was just the way she had been when she was in the Glade. The same orange shirt, same brown shorts, same white hoodie. Her dark-blonde locks swept up into a ponytail. But, Lynn was dead. Lynn had gone into the Maze and never came back.

"Sony? Harriet?" A smile spread across the shorter girl's face as she spoke.

Within seconds, Sonya gathered her second-in-command in her arms, crying softly into her friends hair.

"I missed you." Sonya whispered, squeezing Lynn tighter. "We thought you were dead."

_Lynn's P.O.V _

_They thought she was dead_. Well, what else would you expect when you go into the Maze and don't come back? Lynn could feel Sonya's tears drop onto the top of her head, dampening her hair. She patted her friend's back, resting her forehead on Sonya's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Sony." Lynn said.

Sonya pulled away from Lynn, holding the young girl at arms length.

"Where have you been, stick? Did the Creators take you away? What happened?"

Lynn let out a short laugh, "It's a long story." Said she, rubbing the back of her neck. Sonya nodded, before turning to the girls that were standing behind her. A huge smile was stuck on her face as she said.

"Guess what, sticks?!" Sonya shouted, she pulled Lynn out from the room. "Lynn's back!"

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

They had managed to get all twenty-two girls, including Lynn, into Lynn's room. She had met Teresa, who was already annoying her, and was told of Aris and Rachel.

Aris was what Lily called 'Coma Boy', he was sent up in the Newbie Box a day after Rachel. Who came up one week after Lynn vanished into the Maze. Along with Rachel came Teresa. Teresa was a black-haired, blue-eyed, annoying girl that was almost twice as tall as Lynn. She tended to be bossy and snarky, telling everybody what to do even though she wasn't the leader.

Rachel had been killed by Beth when everyone got into the same chamber that Lynn and boys were in when Chuck was killed. Beth had went into the Maze, like Gally, and came back telling all of them that Greviers were going to take them one a night. So basically, Beth was the girl version of Gally in Lynn's eyes.

While Lily, Sonya, and Harriet were explaining to her what had happened after her supposed 'death', Lynn's mind drifted to Newt, Thomas, Minho, and all the other Gladers. Were they safe? Were they with this Aris kid?

Then Lynn was asked the question she dreaded hearing. _What had happened to her when she disappeared into Maze?_ Well, Lynn explained everything. From her showing up with all the boys, finding out Newt was her brother, Thomas' arrival, her, Minho, and Thomas staying overnight in the Maze. Everything.

By the time she was done talking, everyone looked at her in shock (except Teresa, she was still trying to absorb the fact that Lynn was with Thomas and she wasn't.)

Just as Sonya was about to say something, Charlotte had cut her off before a word could even come out of her mouth.

"What's on the back of your neck?" The little girl hopped down from Harriet's lap and jumped up on the bed Lynn and Sonya were sitting on. Charlotte pulled on the back of Lynn's orange shirt, getting a better look.

"What is it Char?" Lynn asked, holding her ponytail to the side. Lily came behind Charlotte, resting a hand on the little girl's shoulder, peering down on Lynn's neck.

"It's a tattoo." Lily said, helping Charlotte off the bed. Lynn's eyes widened, she took off towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Turning around, she pulled her shirt, trying to get a good look. She could hear the rumbling of the other girls' voices as they were looking to see if they had tattoos as well.

On the back of Lynn's neck, it read;

**Property of WICKED. Group B, Subject B5. The Guardian.**

_I'm back! How have you guys been? I know this chapter is shorter than most, but I really wanted to get the beginning of the Scorch Trials moving before I dive in. So, what do you think of Lynn's tattoo. I came up with it when I was on a phone call with my friend Ilana. I do apologize for the poor quality of this chapter, like I said, I really wanted to get the story moving._

_I would like to thank disiais, booksarefun2274, and ashleydiana105 for following the story. It means a lot to me that people are still following my story even after my long break._

_Also, thank mxdnxghtlxve, Le me, Anonymous, and Embers to Ashes for leaving wonderful comments. _

_See you all next time!_

_-Broadwaykid1832_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner.**

_Newt's P.O.V_

Newt had his head in his hands, Lynn was missing. She wasn't in the supposed room she was put in last night. He never even got a chance to say goodnight to her. In her place was this Aris kid. Let's just say, Minho didn't take it too well either.

Minho's first reaction to Aris being in Lynn's room was very...Minho-ish. When Aris first came out of that bathroom, Minho had him pinned up against the wall in a hot second, demanding the whereabouts of Lynn. He had a fist in the air, ready to strike at any second. Luckily, Newt and Thomas were able to pry him off before any real damage was done.

Nevertheless, Newt was worried. Well, he had the right to be, didn't he? Lynn was his sister, his job as a brother was to keep her safe. Now he didn't know where she was, if she was okay, if she was safe. Newt had no idea.

Everybody was calm at the moment. All the other Gladers started to quiet down after all the tattoo business. Newt's was labeled **The Glue**. What could that possibly mean? He thought back to the sign they had saw before they entered Lynn/Aris' room.

**Icelyn Newton**

**Group B, Subject B5**

**The Guardian**

Newt knew absolutely nothing as to _why _Lynn was called The Guardian. He didn't know that much of her life previous to arriving in their Glade, only what she had told him is what he knew. Maybe it was based on events to come, who knew what the Creators had up their sleeves.

Minho was seated next to him now, leaning back against the wall behind them with his arms folded over his chest. His jaw was tightened and his gaze was locked on the floor, a tell tale sign that he was upset. Newt wished there was something, anything that could tell them where his sister was. But sadly, there wasn't. All Newt had left of his sister was the hoodie.

The hoodie.

Newt quickly pulled out his satchel, that he somehow managed to keep, out from under the bed. He could feel Minho's eyes on him as he urgently unlatched the leather bag, pulling out the old white jacket.

There Lynn's hoodie lay on his lap, he never really saw her precious piece of clothing that Lynn rarely took off up close. Newt suspected she had it since she came up in Group B's Newbie Box. It was old and worn, stitches had been made to prevent it from coming apart. There were loose strings here and there, he often saw Lynn fiddling with them. The fabric was surprisingly soft, considering she could have possibly been wearing the thing for two years, but is was rough at the same time. There was a piece of the bottom missing. Must've been from where Lynn ripped a piece off to provide Newt with a bandage for his head.

He clutched it to his chest, Lynn's, somewhat, flowery scent still attached to the hoodie. Newt felt like a child holding a long, lost teddy bear. Who knows when he might see his sister again?

"D'ya think she's safe?" Minho asked, finally. The Runner hadn't been the same since Lynn's disappearance. Newt knew of Minho's relationship with Lynn, and it was pretty obvious that they were a newly dating couple, which Newt still didn't like.

"I bloody hope so." Newt replied, holding the hoodie tighter. "Tommy thinks she's with her little girl friends, probably all braidin' each others hair and paintin' their nails."

Minho chuckled softly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Who knows with that one, just hope she's safe. That's all I shuckin' ask for." The smile vanished, Minho's worrying returning. "Just hope she's safe." This time he spoke softer, concern evident in his voice.

"We'll see her again," Newt said, "I just know it."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Lynn exited the bathroom to find all the other girls pulling at each others shirts, eager to find out what their tattoos said. She saw Sonya and Harriet in the corner, talking fiercely to one another. Just as Lynn was about to make her way towards the two, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Lily standing behind her, the redhead was probably waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Lynn, could you read mine?" Lily asked, motioning to the back of her neck.

"Yeah, sure." Lynn replied. The blonde got on her tip-toes, brushing Lily's auburn locks away from her neck. "You are, subject A6 The Caregiver. Well that makes sense, since you're always fretting over me and every other stick in the room."

"Haha, very funny Lynn." Lily said, swatting Lynn's hands away.

The second-in-command patted Lily on the back before heading back towards Sonya and Harriet, who were standing in their corner like a bunch of gossiping teenagers.

"So, the Guardian, huh?" Sonya said with a smirk on her face as Lynn arrived to their little secluded corner. "Are ya here to Guard us or somethin'?"

"Don't be so smug, stick." The young girl said, folding her thin arms over her chest. "What's your tattoo?"

"It's actually quite cool." Harriet said, resting a hand on the taller blonde's shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Lynn snorted, uncrossing her arms. "What could be cooler than _The Guardian_?"

Sonya leaned up against the wall behind her, "Well, I think the Guider is pretty cool. In my opinion, at least."

"Yeah, it's _amazing._" Lynn said sarcastically before turning towards Harriet. "What does yours say Harri?"

"Oh," The tall dark-skinned girl ran a hand through her hair, which had been curly since she had her dreadlocks taken out. "I am called The Supporter. It's not as cool as the Guider and the Guardian but, I'm gonna have to live with it."

The three paused for a second before bursting out laughing, something they hadn't done in a long time.

"What about this 'Minho' guy, huh? He cute?" Ilana asked, coming up beside Harriet. Ilana had always been the boycrazy one, as a matter of fact, she was labeled the Lover. Lynn could only imagine what is was like with Ilana around when Aris came into the Glade.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Lynn said, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"C'mon Lynn, you friggin' blushed at the mention of his name!"

"Fine," The blonde groaned, getting up on her tip-toes to rest her elbow on Sonya's shoulder. "He's tall, 'bout twice the size of me, his name's Minho, as you already know. He has these dark almond brown eyes that turn black every time he concentrates hard on something. His hair is a sooty sorta of black that's probably as soft as raven feathers. He does this cute little thing when-wait, why am I tellin' ya all of these bloody things? It's none of your business!"

"Lynn, you have a crush on this guy, it's pret-ty obvious." Ilana commented.

"Oh, shut up."

"Have you kissed any of'em?"

"Ilana! What did I just sticking s-" Before Lynn could finish her sentence, an alarm rang out through the room. But it wasn't just any alarm, it was the _Newbie Alarm._

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Everyone immediately raised their hands to cover their ears, the alarm clearly surprising all of them.

"Why is the bloody Newbie Alarm ringing!" Lynn shouted over the noise, "Don't tell me we're gonna get a Greenie thrown into our laps!"

"What's a Greenie?!" Sonya questioned, with a puzzled look on her face as she pressed her hands harder against her ears.

"Nevermind!"

Sonya was at the door, trying her best to open it.

"Why isn't it openin'?" Lynn asked, coming up behind the Leader, still covering her ears.

"I don't know!" Sonya shouted, vigorously jiggling the doorknob, trying to get it open. As Sonya tried to open the door one more time, the handle had broken off as she accidentally pulled it off.

"Well now you broke the stick handle!" Isabella shouted, lightly smacking Sonya upside the head.

This was not good. The Newbie alarm was blaring throughout the room. Sonya had broken the handle. No one could hear a thing. This was impossible.

Then, the alarm stopped. An uneasy quietness filled the room, everyone standing completely still. Who knew what would happen if they so much as _breathed_. The door creaked open, only opening a centimeter. What. Was. Going. On. Were Newt, Minho, Thomas, and all the other Gladers going through the same thing? Something was obviously going on, Lynn could feel it from deep inside her. The Creators had something planned, they just didn't know it yet.

"Think they want us to go out there now?" Lynn asked, stepping towards the door.

"Only one way to find out." Sonya said, grasping Lynn's left shoulder.

The Brit gripped the edge of the door, pulling it open slowly. The common room was dark, no light entering the room at all. It was not how it was the night before. The room had been full of light, warm and cozy, a safe place away from the Maze. Now, it seemed to be a prison. Just like the Maze, except, slightly better. At least there are no Greivers roaming around the place.

"Let's find the light switch before we do anything." Lily suggested, "Don't want to be bumping into dead people again."

Lynn had gotten the full inside scoop as to what happened moments before Sonya and the others rescued her from her dorm. They had discovered that the people who had saved them from the Maze, had died. Well, murdered to be exact. The rescuers had been hanged, ropes tied around their necks and attached to the ceiling.

Everyone began to use the wall as their guide, letting a hand drift across the wood. Lynn could feel something grip her shirt and small arms wrap around her waist. Looking down, she saw that Charlotte was clinging to her side, the hold on her shirt tightening by the second. Charlotte buried her head into Lynn's shoulder, her caramel colored hair providing a curtain to hide her face. Lynn rested her arm around the little girl's trembling, thin shoulders.

Chuck's death had returned to Lynn's mind. Charlotte was almost a carbon copy of the young boy, except, she was slimmer and shorter than him, but the resemblance was uncanny. Lynn wanted to keep Charlotte safe, she didn't want the same thing that happened to Chuck to happen her.

Lynn peered down and looked at the back of Charlotte's neck, she had been labeled _The Pristine._ Who knows what that means?

"Found it!"

Someone had turned on the lights, the brightness making everyone raise their hands to shield the light flooding the room.

The bodies from the ceiling. The dead bodies were gone.

"Where did they go?" Charlotte asked, looking up from Lynn's side.

"No idea." Lily said, coming up beside Lynn, resting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Let's go." Lily lightly pushed the two girls towards a door on the other side of the room, must've been where Sonya and all the other girls stayed in the previous night.

As everyone crowded into the small doorway, Sonya had jumped onto the top bed of one of the bunks, looking through the window. The leader gripped the steel handlebars, looking out through the gaps. Lynn separated herself from Charlotte and Lily and climbed up the ladder leading up to the top bed.

"What is it Sony?" Lynn asked, seeing the puzzled look on her friend's face.

"Look," Sonya said, taking Lynn's wrist and pulling her towards the window.

Outside the steel bars was a brick wall. But how could they have put it up so fast?

"It's a brick wall." Harriet announced, looking out at all the other girls.

"Rock solid." Lynn said, patting the stone. "There's no stick way they could've put it up that fast!"

What was going on?

**Hey humans! Guess what? The Scorch Trials trailer is coming out in TWO DAYS! OMG, PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS REAL. So, the story is starting to pick up the pace. It will definitely be an adventure for Lynn and the rest of Group B. **

**Thank you to queenofbunnies and IAmTheBatman565 for following the story.**

**And to all the people who have left lovely reviews on the story. Thank you all so much for supporting the story!**

**I will see you all next chapter!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

"What the stick is going on here?"

Lynn asked herself that same question. It had been a couple of minutes since all the weird things had been discovered. Like the dead bodies missing and the brick wall that had magically appeared outside of all the windows, or the plaque near Lynn's dorm room, which now said _Icelyn Newton. Group B, Subject B5. The Guardian. _Before, it had that Aris kid's name on it.

Everybody had calmed down after the chaos of being locked up _again. _Some had actually gone to sleep, others sat across from each other on the beds and talked quietly to one another. Lynn found herself sitting next to Teresa, something she was not expecting.

The black-haired girl had her gaze fixated on the floor, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, she looked as if she was focusing on a poker game and trying to decide her next move.

"You all right?" Lynn asked, nudging the older girl with her shoulder. Teresa's eyes immediately looked up, blue-eyes darting around for a second before landing on Lynn's stare, her features softening.

"Yeah," said she, "I-I'm fine. I just, uh, have a headache."

Lynn's mouth fell into an 'o' shape as she nodded her head, looking off to the side.

"You know," Teresa said, attracting Lynn's attention once more. "They wouldn't stop talking about you while you were with those _boyfriends _of yours."

"They're not my 'boyfriends'." Lynn stated, slightly shaking her head. "But who are you talking about?"

"Lily and the rest of them." Teresa motioned with her head to all the girls sitting behind them. "They all kept going on and on about this brilliant girl who used to be the second command. They really wouldn't shut up, especially Sonya."

"Wow, didn't know they missed me _that _much."

Silence came over the room again. Lynn could feel her eyelids slowly starting to get heavy, sleep overtaking most of her body. A sudden weight was felt on her left shoulder, making Lynn come out of the sleep-like feeling. Turning slowly she saw that Teresa was out cold on her shoulder, snoring lightly in her sleep. Lynn didn't make any attempt to move the older girl, seeing as she was almost a foot taller than the blonde and was too heavy for her to move. So instead, the younger girl rested her head on the wall to her right, letting her eyes flutter closed. Listening to the quiet chatter of the girls that were still up as she slipped into darkness.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Two day, it had been _two days _since there had been any sight of food, water, _people._ Everyone had mostly stayed in bed, making occasional trips to the bathroom to get a drink of water from the sink.

On the second day, Lynn somehow mustered the strength to stand up from her bed. With wobbly knees, she walked to the door of the dormitory, slowly pushing the door open. Her mission was to find food. Lynn just wanted something, she'd even eat a prune if she had to.

The sight in front of her was possibly the most beautiful sight in the world right now. _Food._ A table of apples, oranges, pears, and everything else you can imagine was piled onto one long white clothed table. Lynn ran to the table, picking up a green apple in her hands. Without giving it a second thought, she sunk her teeth into it, the sound making a satisfying crunch. The apple was a combination of sour and sweet, making her take another bite.

Lynn finished the apple in all but thirty seconds, wiping her mouth with back of her hands as she placed the apple core in a nearby waste basket. Just as she was about to grab another, someone had cleared their throat. She turned her head towards the door to see no one standing there. When she turned her head to the left, she saw a man sitting at a desk.

He was reading a book, pretending as if Lynn wasn't even standing there. His face was pinched, lips pale and eyes grey, matching his slicked back grey hair that was parted to the right. The facial features he had could be comparable to those of rat, his nose squished and pearly, white teeth slightly sticking out from his mouth. Lynn sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she stared at him, gripping the apple in her hand tighter.

"It's not polite to stare, Ms. Newton." His voice was nasally, but he seemed to be speaking to her as if he had known her before the Maze, like she was a troublemaker that he had to deal with.

Lynn noticed that he didn't even look up from his book when he spoke to her, like he could sense her staring at him as his eyes darted across the pages of the book, examining the words carefully. Before heading back into the dorm room, she snatched another apple from the table and went back through the doorway, pretending the whole thing never happened.

When she had re-entered the dormitory, girls were already running out to the common room to get their hands on the newly presented food. Lynn was practically trampled by all of them, as she tried to get back to her bed. When she was free of all the starving girls, Lynn made her way towards Sonya. Her friend was still sleeping in her bunk, the covers drawn up to under her chin.

"Sonya." Lynn rasped, taking a bite of her apple "Sonya, stick, get up."

The leader groaned, her eyelids fluttering open at the sound of her friends voice. Sonya pushed her covers down to get a better look at the green object in her friend's hand.

"Here," Lynn tossed her the apple, Sonya sitting up and catching it in her left hand. The older girl looked at Lynn with bewilderment before taking a huge bite of the apple, swallowing it without even chewing the fruit.

"Where did you get this?"

Lynn took a bite out of her own apple before saying, "When I got up to look in the common room to see if they graced us with something to eat, there was a table full of food right in front of me."

Sonya nodded as she ravenously ate the apple, finishing it off quicker than Lynn ate hers. "Careful, there sister." Lynn warned, "I bet ya some sticks are puking their guts out, because they out to much." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, pointing towards the doorway to the common room. Lynn wasn't able to say another word to her friend as Sonya jumped out of bed and raced towards the common room.

With another crunch of her apple, Lynn followed her. When she had stepped out of the room, all of the other girls had crowded around the banquet table. Some of them had gone into the dark corner of the room to empty the contents of their stomach,

"I tried to tell them," Lily sighed, coming up beside Lynn. "I told them if they ate too much that their stomach wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Sure ya did." Lynn patted her shoulder, heading back to the table full of food. She picked up an orange and began to peel it, digging her nails into its rubbery shield.

"Who's that guy?" A girl asked, pointing to the man that was still sitting behind the desk, now reading a book.

Lynn shrugged, "No idea, he was sitting there when I came out here." Lynn progressed towards the man, walking cautiously. As she was about to be right in front of the desk, she rammed into something, making her tumble backwards. When Lynn looked around she saw nothing, what could she have run into.

"There seems to be a barrier." Harriet said, helping Lynn onto her feet. "A few sticks learned that the hard way. Few of'em got big bruises on their foreheads."

The blonde huffed, crossing her arms, tightly, over her chest. "Hey you!" She called, looking directly at the man. "Ratman!" The nickname seemed to draw his attention, making him look at Lynn and Harriet over the edge of his book.

With a long sigh, Ratman (yes, Lynn was calling him that now) took a place marker out of his pocket and placed it in his book. He put the book on the desk and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap as his grey-eyed gaze poured into Lynn's.

"We still have seven more minutes before I've been authorized to implement...Phase Two of the Trials." He drawled, looking slightly irritated towards the two girls. "Please show your patience and leave me alone. You've been given this time to eat and replenish yourselves, and I strongly suggest you take advantage of it, young lady." He narrowed his line of sight towards Lynn, "Now, if you two don't mind..." Ratman picked his book back up again and opened it to the page where he left off, propping his feet back on the table.

As Lynn and Harriet walked away, Lynn briskly turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, earning a flick on the forehead from Harriet when she turned back around. Lynn began to take off pieces of her orange and viciously bite into them, tearing them in between her teeth.

"I see you met our new friend." Lily said as Lynn and Harriet joined her and Sonya on the floor a few feet away from the mysterious _and annoying _man.

Lynn scoffed, "I wouldn't even call him an acquaintance." She took ripped off another piece of the orange and shoved it into her mouth. "Bloody piece of work that one. Anyone know what 'Phase Two' is?"

The three shook their heads, still sending questioning glances towards the Ratman.

"No," Lily exhaled, taking a piece of Lynn's orange. "He said the samething when Cassandra and I got a hold of his attention. Except it was ten minutes when we asked, not seven."

"Then what his he doing here?" Sonya asked, "Is he a human time bomb or something?"

"Maybe," Harriet said, "Teresa seems to have an obsession with him."

The four turned to look at the black-haired girl was leaning up against the table, watching the man with such interest. As if they had been friends at point and had just been reunited. But he seemed to ignore the girl's presence, like she was a meer fly on the wall.

The quartet turned back around, sitting in silence.

What did they have set out for themselves?

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

In another six minutes everyone was gathered on the floor in front of Rat Man's desk, anxiously waiting for him to tell them about what was going on. They were all huddled in one, big blob, like school children waiting for their teacher to tell them a story.

"This is starting to get old." Lynn sighed, resting her head on Sonya's shoulder. "Why can't he just tell us what he needs to tell us?"

As if on command, Rat Man finally put his book down, exhaling slowly as he checked his watch. He lifted his feet off of the desk, placing them firmly on the ground and scooted his chair back. A jingling sound echoed through the air as he took a ring of keys out of his pocket, unlocking one of the drawers and rummaging through it. It only took him a few moments to find what he was looking for.

He placed a yellow file folder on the desk, meeting the eyes of every girl in the room as he opened the folder and sorted through all the papers that had been carelessly placed in there. Clearing his throat, he looked up from the papers, leaning forward in his chair.

"Thank you for gathering in an orderly manner so I can tell you what I've been...instructed to tell you. Please listen carefully." Oh, his voice was starting to get on Lynn's nerves.

All the girls in the room had remained quiet, curious to discover what the heck was going on.

"All of you young ladies are still here because of an uncanny will to survive despite the odds, among...other reasons. About sixty people were sent to live in the Glade. Well, _your _Glade, anyway. Another sixty sent in Group A, but for now we'll forget them."

Rat Man's eyes met Lynn's, then slowly went back to looking over all the other girls. _Group A, that must be where Lynn was._

"Out of all those people, only a fraction survived to be here today. I'm assuming you've figured this out by now, but many things that happen to you are solely for the purpose of judging and analyzing your _responses._ And yet it's not really an experiment as much as it is...constructing a blueprint. Stimulating the killzone and collecting the resultant patterns. Putting them all together to achieve the greatest breakthrough in the history of science and medicine.

"These are situations inflicted upon you are called Variables, and each one has been meticulously thought out. I'll explain more soon. And though I can't tell you everything at this time, it's vital that you know this much: these trials you're going through are for a very important cause. Continue to respond well to the Variables, continue to survive, and you will be rewarded with the knowledge that you've played a part in saving the human race. And yourselves, of course."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, absorbing the words he just said.

"This guy's crazy." Someone whispered in the back.

"I represent a group called WICKED," Rat Man continued, "I know it sounds menacing, but it stands for World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department. Nothing menacing about it, despite what you think. We exist for one purpose and one purpose only:to save the world from catastrophe. You here in this room are a vital part of what we plan to fo. We have resources never known to any group of any kind of history of civilization. Nearly unlimited money, unlimited human capital and technology advanced beyond even the most clever man's wants and wishes.

"As you make your way through the Trials, you have seen and will continue to see evidence of this technology and the resources behind it. If I can tell you anything today, it is that you should never, ever believe your eyes. Or your mind, for that matter. This is why we did the demonstration with the hanging bodies and the bricked-up windows. All I will say is that sometimes what you see is not real. We can manipulate your brains and nerve receptacles when necessary. I know this all sound confusing and a little scary perhaps."

Rat Man exhaled, lacing his hands together and setting them on the desk.

"The Maze was part of the trials. Not one Variable was thrown at you that you didn't serve a purpose for our collection of killzone patterns. Your escape was part of the Trials. Your battle against the Greivers. The murder of Rachel. The supposed rescue and the subsequent trip on the bus. All of it. Part of the Trials."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lynn could see Teresa standing up, her face red with anger at the mention of her friend Rachel's death. Luckily, one of the girls had gently pulled on her arm, tugging her back to the floor.

Ran Man then stood abruptly from his chair, unlocking his hands and placing them, palms down, on the desk, leaning forwards towards all of them.

"_All _of it had been part of the Trials, you understand? Phase One, to be exact. And we're still dangerously short of what we need. So we've had to up the ante, and now it's time for Phase Two. It's time for things to get...difficult."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

This guy was starting to scare Lynn. All this talk about Variables, tests, phases, trials, it just wasn't sitting right with her. The whole room went into silence, too scared to say anything and too scared to do anything. Rat Man straightened out his back, grabbing his chair and sitting back down. He resumed his previous position with his hands in his lap and reclining in the chair.

"You may think, or it may seem, that we're merely testing your ability to survive." Rat Man began calmly, "On the surface, the Maze Trial could be mistakenly classified that way. But I assure you-this is not merely about survival and the will to live. That's only part of this experiment. The bigger picture is something you won't understand until the very end.

"Sun flares have ravaged many parts of the earth. Also, a disease like any before known to man has been ravaging the earth's people-a disease called the Flare. For the first time, the governments of all nations-the surviving ones-are working together. They've combined forces to create WICKED-a group meant to fight the new problems of this world. You all are a big part of this fight. And you'll have every incentive to work with us, because, sad to say, each one of you has already caught the virus."

Lynn's eyes grew wide, gasping along with all the other girls in the room.

"Now, now!" Rat Man said, holding his hands out in front of him to cut off their gasps. "No need to worry, the Flare takes a while to set in and show symptoms. But at the end of these Trials, the _cure _will be your reward, and you'll never see the...debilitating effects. Not many can afford the cure, you know.

"But enough of this history lesson and time wasting. We know you now. All of you. It doesn't matter what I say or what's behind the mission of WICKED. You'll all do whatever it takes. Of this we have no doubt. And by doing what we ask, you'll save yourselves by getting the cure so many people desperately want."

Lynn groaned tiredly, all this world ending disease and sun flare talk was starting to make her irritated. Before a quick remark could come out of her mouth, Sonya, without even giving it a second thought, had clamped a hand over the younger girl's mouth. She knew Lynn all too well to when and when not she would say something sarcastic, it was just pure instinct.

The man at the desk looked through the stack of papers, his fingers flying over the edges of the papers and sifting through them. As he neared the end of the pile, he pulled a piece of old and torn, yellow piece of paper out. Barely looking it over, he began to speak again. "Phase Two. The Scorch Trials. It officially begins tomorrow morning at six o'clock. You'll enter this room, and in the wall behind me you will find a Flat Trans. To your eyes the Flat Trans will appear as a shimmery wall of gray. Each and every one of you must step through it by five minutes after the hour. So again, it opens at six o'clock and closes five minutes after that. Do you understand?"

The room rumbled as everyone muttered a simple 'yes' or a 'yeah'.

"Good." Rat Man turned the piece of paper, clearing his throat. "At that point, the Scorch Trials will have begun. The rules are very simple. Find your way to open air, then head due north for one hundred miles. Make it to the safe haven within two weeks' time and you'll have completed Phase Two. At that point, and only at that point, you'll be cured of the Flare. That's exactly two weeks-starting the second you step through the Trans. If you don't make it, eventually you'll end up dead."

"That's comforting." Harriet said, leaning over to Sonya, Lynn, and Lily so only they could hear her words.

Rat Man slipped the degrading, yellow paper back into it's folder, he then dropped into its drawer and slammed it shut, making a metal 'clang' echo through the room. Folding his hands out in front of him on the desk...again, he looked out to the girls, a mischievous glint in his eye. "It's simple, really." Rat Man brushed some non-existent dust off his desk, "There are no rules. There are no guidelines. You have few supplies, and there's nothing to help you along the way. Go through the Flat Trans at the time indicated. Find open air. Go one hundred miles, directly north, to the safe haven. Make it or die.

"But then, this all sound easy for all you girls. A little _too _easy. So WICKED decided to give you an obstacle, something that's in the way of you all getting into the safe haven, receiving the cure. This one piece is vital to us saving the world from the wretched disease, one thing that needs to vanish...forever. It's just one, simple thing that needs to be done."

"Oh yeah," Lynn said, cocking one eyebrow. "What is it Mr. Rat Man?"

Rat Man's greyish eyes flickered over to Teresa before meeting Lynn's gaze, the corners of his mouth brought up into a sly grin. The mischievous glint in his eye had returned, something was planned and Lynn wasn't going to like it, it was bright as day. Indeed the next two words spoken made Lynn inhale sharply, her hands flying up to her ears trying to prevent hearing any further information about what had to happen. She closed her eyes shut, wanting to delete what the man had said from her memory. But sadly, she couldn't. It's weird how two words could impact a person like this. Just two words.

"Kill Thomas."

**Well, we all knew that was coming sooner or later. Quite the eventful chapter.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I have recently put up two modern day maze runner oneshots. They are bascially things that have been stuck in my mind and there will be more in the weeks to come. The names of them are To Let Go and Move On, and Crazy Clubs and Rainy Nights.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I still can't believe how far this story had gotten.**

**Please remember to review! They make me smile everytime I see them!**

**-Broadwaykid1832**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner**

Lynn's body stiffened, her eyes fixed on Rat Man. Did he just say, Kill Thomas? There was no way, how could killing Thomas be the only way to getting to the Safe Haven and get the cure to the Flare. Why would WICKED want Thomas dead? He was one of the Creators, he built the Maze. How could Lynn kill her best friend?

The room had gone dead silent after those two words had been spoken. Teresa had admitted a loud gasp, her knees giving out on her and leaning onto the wall for support. Lynn could feel Sonya place a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Lynn raised a shaky hand to cover her mouth, eyes widened in shock.

Everyone in the room glared at the man behind the desk. Sending him pointed looks and glares. Hating him, hating the world, hating WICKED. How could something so wrong, produce something good? It just didn't seem logical.

"One hundred miles." Rat Man continued, pretending as if he had not just spoken those two words. "North. Hope you make it. Remember-you all have the Flare now. We gave it to you to provide any incentive you may be lacking. And reaching the safe haven means receiving a cure.

"Don't think you'll avoid the Scorch Trials if you decide not to enter the Flat Trans between six and six-oh-five tomorrow morning. Those who stay behind will be executed immediately in the most...unpleasant manner. Better off taking your chances in the world beyond this building. Good luck to all of you."

With that, Rat Man got up from his chair, pushing it up against the desk before turning around. He walked right through the wall behind him, vanishing from the room.

Before anyone could do anything, the invisible barrier that stood between the girls and the area Rat Man had been in started to produce fog. It had spread through the room quickly, blurring everyone's line of vision. When it had cleared, everything was they way it was before. Well, not really. But the desk and chair were gone, and Rat Man was no where in sight.

"Just great." Sonya whispered next to Lynn.

It took everyone a minute to absorb what had just happened before the room came back to life again. The quiet rumble of the girls questions sounding throughout the common room. Teresa was talking fiercely with a few of her peers, Lynn could hear Thomas' name being spoken more than a few times.

"What are we gonna do?" Harriet asked, the older girl seemed to have remained quiet during Rat Man's little speech.

"No idea." Sonya's shoulders slumped, leaning her back up against the wall behind her. "At least Lynn and Teresa know what he looks like. And we have an idea with what we're dealing with. I'm sure Lynn could point him out when we find him, right Lynn?"

Said blonde was still looking at the floor, knees drawn to her chest.

"Lynn?" Lily's voice drawed the younger girl's attention, looking at her friends with wide eyes. "Lynn, you all right?"

Lynn shook her head, "No, no I-I'm not." She stood up from the floor, hands shaking by her sides. "I'm really not." Lynn walked away from her friends, weaving around the other girls in the room as she made her way towards the dorm she had been placed in all those nights ago. She decided to hide in the bathroom, closing the door halfway. The blonde needed a minute to think.

Why couldn't she just have a normal life? Away from the madness that is the world today. She had just been told that she has this deadly disease and that she has to kill her friend. Why was Thomas a Variable that needed to be destroyed? He was one of the Creators. Then there was the fact that he could have the Flare as well. And if Lynn and everyone else had the disease, that means there is a ninety-nine percent chance that Newt, Minho, and all the other Gladers could have it as well.

This was all maddening. Lynn turned on the water faucet in the sink and cupped her hands, splashing the cold water onto her face.

"You gonna be okay Lynn?" Sonya's voice said from the doorway. The younger girl shook her head, taking a nearby towel and wiping the water droplets from her face.

"No." Lynn answered, placing her hands on the counter and bowing her head. "This all is..."

"Insane?" Sonya took a step forward into the bathroom, leaning up against wall. "I know what ya mean." The taller blonde patted Lynn on the shoulder, letting her hand rest there for a few seconds.

Harriet had appeared in the doorway seconds later, looking slightly frazzled. "Everyone is goin' crazy out there." she said with a sigh, "All of'em are preparing for tomorrow, Isabella's guarding the food like her life depends on it. That stick is freakin' worships food."

Lynn chuckled softly, knowing of the cooks antics.

"So," Harriet sighed, crossing her arms. "What are we going to do?"

The second command cleared her throat, rubbing her hands together as she straightened her back. "Well," Lynn began, "Tomorrow, we're gonna do as Rat Man said and go through that bloody Flat Trans. We're gonna get out of this stupid three-room prison. And all of us are gonna do what we gotta do to get the cure."

"Even if that means killing Thomas?" Sonya asked.

Before Lynn could even open her mouth, Teresa had appeared in the bathroom with them. "I'll be taking care of that." said she, "I know a place where we can take him and get rid of him so we can get into the safe haven."

"Excuse me?" Lynn was appalled, how could Teresa say something like that? She talked about him as if he was a spider that had to be killed because it was resting on the wall in her room. "We are going to try to avoid killing him at all costs."

"But, the cure-"

"I really don't care about the cure Teresa!"

The outburst surprised the older girl, causing her to take a step back.

"I care more about one of my best friends living than getting some bloody cure for a disease."

"You know nothing about Thomas!"

"Oh yeah?" Lynn placed her hands on her hips taking a step closer to Teresa. "What do you know about him? You don't even know him Teresa!"

Lynn pushed herself off the counter, storming towards the door. But before she could step one foot into the other room, Sonya had grabbed the girl's arm.

"Lynn-"

"No!" Lynn turned around to face the three, her hands shaking. "Just...leave me alone for a while."

With a nod of her head, Sonya let go of the Lynn's arm, letting her flee to the other room.

_Hey guys,_

_The Scroch Trials trailer has me a little bit worried. I know the Maze Runner fandom loves it but, I'm a little bit skeptical. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the trailer (especially seeing Dylan shirtless). But, I feel like it isn't like the book at all. The big thing was that Teresa is in the movie. I know, I know, you probably all love Teresa. But she was supposed to be with Group B. And then there was that the Gladers went into the Scorch, in my opinion, by there own decision. It seemed as if in the book, it was more forced than it was._

_Anyway, I have found someone who will be doing fanart for the story! My best friend Ilana, she always leaves coments on my story, her username is _mxdnxghtlxve, _has a friend named Jess that will be doing a drawing of Lynn and Minho. There also might be some Lewt (which is Ilana and Newt's ship name) in there, but I have no idea. So if you guys are interested in doing some fanart for this story, please let me know. I would love to see it. I would draw some but, the only thing I can draw is stick figures and butterflies._

_Thank you to newt5horse for following the story. Hopefully we'll be able to get to 50 followers soon!_

_Embers to Ashes: I wouldn't say that Lynn and Teresa have swapped roles. Teresa's tattoo still says 'The Betrayer' and all the stuff that happens between her and Thomas. Well, some of it. It will definitely be interesting since I'm writing Group B's part of the Scorch Trials. I know Teresa doesn't seem to be close to Thomas in this, but Thomas and Teresa are closer than you think. Since it isn't clear in the story, Teresa still remembers some of her life before the Maze and she remembers Thomas. I can gurantee that the minute Thomas sees her that he'll remember who she is._


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner_

Lynn couldn't sleep.

The thought of having to kill her best friend was still on her mind.

As she let out an aggravated sigh, the blonde turned in bed once more, pulling the blankets up to under her chin. Everyone had already managed to get to sleep, something Lynn didn't understand.

How could they be sleeping peacefully knowing that they are going into through this Flat Trans thing in order to get to the 'Scorch'? Lynn was still trying to put the puzzle pieces together. She loved being with her the girls that she spent two years with, but she missed the boys or, as Rat Man called them, Group A. She wanted to know what was going on with them, if they were in the same situation, or if they were already out of this prison.

But, those thoughts were for another time.

All the others had prepared for the journey into the Flat Trans tomorrow. They took some of the pillow cases and filled them with food, like apples, oranges, pears, basically anything that was non-perishable. Some of the fruit came in plastic bags, so they had used those to put water in, tying them off with some spare hair elastics and rubber bands. A burlap sack had been found in one of the dressers, that sack would be used to carry Thomas' body, dead or alive, it was something Lynn didn't like hearing. But according to Teresa, it's the only to get into the Safe Haven.

Teresa had been voted to 'lead' their little group for the time being and would be the one to kill Thomas, since none of them wanted to have the guilt of killing someone they didn't know on their conscience. She had told them that the first thing they had to do when they get into the Scorch is find weapons. Bow and arrows, knives, spears, a big stick, anything really. Then they would track down Group A, take Thomas to a place in the mountains, and Teresa would bring him to the 'special place' to kill him. Or at least, that's what Lynn heard from the continued conversation in the bathroom.

Lynn could feel her eyes, slowly growing heavy. But before she completely zoned out, she set the alarm on her watch to five thirty, just as everyone else had done, and finally fell asleep.

xxx

By the time everyone was up and ready to go, it was 5:55 according to Lynn's watch. Only five more minutes till this magical Flat Trans thing was about to open.

The invisible barrier had appeared again, making it impossible to get to the other side were Rat Man said the transportation device was going to be. So they all either sat down or lingered to the side, clutching their water packs, bed sheets (Christine insisted they bring them, apparently she doesn't her clothes to get dirty if they sleep on the floor), and pillowcases filled with assorted foods.

Every girl was clearly anxious, some were bouncing their knees while others looked more alert than usual. Lynn was hanging near the back of the group, fiddling with a piece of string that was hanging off of the pillowcase that was swung over her shoulder.

"Hey,"

Lily's quiet voice attracted Lynn's attention away from the string, looking up at her redheaded friend.

"Hey." The corners of Lynn's mouth came up into a soft smile, still playing with the string.

"You doing alright?"

The blonde scoffed, "That's what everyone keeps askin' me." she muttered.

"It's only because we're worried about you, Lynn." Lily said, "You disappear for what? Two weeks? We think you were dead and then in a heartbeat you magically show up again, then you get told that we have to kill your best friend in order to get some 'wonderful cure'. Of course we're going to be asking you if you're okay."

There was a long pause before Lynn answered, "I'm really not." Another pause followed.

"Thank God, you got a new sticking hoodie." Lily motioned to the semi-clean white jacket tied around her friend's waist. "That other one was really starting to bother me, it looked like it had been resurrected from the dead one too many times."

Lynn chuckled lightly, "May I remind you, that it was you who kept fixing it. For all I know, you could've thrown it away and asked the Creators to send a new one up in the Box."

"Trust me, I didn't do that. Sonya said to let you keep it, it would be no use trying to make you throw it away. Where did the other hoodie go anyway?"

"I think Newt took it." Lynn murmured, looking down at the ground.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, it must've been before we escaped the Maze. I only remember having it whe-"

"Hey guys! The barrier is gone!" a girl shouted from the front of the room.

Lynn and Lily headed towards Sonya and Harriet, coming up beside them. Queen Teresa was standing by a shimmering, odd-looking, grey wall, after examining it carefully, she turned towards everyone, "Everyone sure they still want to go?" she questioned. "Because if some stick changes their mind once were out there, they're gonna be coming back with a black eye and broken arm."

The second command's head dropped to her hands, groaning loudly as she did so, earning an elbow in the side from Harriet.

"Got a problem Lynn?"

Said girl crossed her arms over her chest, "No, just admiring your bloody leadership skills."

Teresa's piercing blue eyes gave Lynn a once over before speaking again, "Right," she adjusted the water pack in her hand, tightening the hold she had on it. "Come on! Don't mess around once we get in there, we gotta make this fast, we only got five minutes to get all of us in there. I'll go first," Teresa pointed her finger at Lynn. "You go last, make sure everyone is in there before you come."

Lynn nodded her head with a roll of her eyes, adjusting the strap of her pillowcase-backpack.

Teresa walked up to the wall of liquid, looking cement, taking a step through it without any hesitation. It absorbed her body as she passed through, vanishing from their sight completely.

It took two minutes for Lynn, Lily, Sonya, and Harriet to get the herd all of the other girls through the wall, each of them hesitating before stepping through the glimmering wall. Soon it was only Lily and Lynn left, the Flat Trans awaiting them.

"You sure about this?" Lily asked, looking straight ahead at the wall.

"Yeah, I am." Lynn said, quickly nodding her head. "Now let's go, this thing closes in one minute."

"Together?" Lily held out a trembling hand, palm facing upwards.

"Together."

Gripping Lily's hand, both of them took a step forward. The murky, grey wall swallowing them whole.

_Hey Guys! Sorry about the short chapter. This freakin' writers block is gonna be the death of me. Luckily school's out, so I can right more now. I am open to oneshot ideas, because I need something new. I love writing this story and I will NOT abandon it, I just need something that I can do besides the story. So if you all have any ideas, please leave a review! Thanks to everyone that followed or reviewed the story!_


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: Thank you all for fifty followers! It means a BUNCH to me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy_

Tingles erupted throughout her body as Lynn stepped into the wall. She could barely hold onto Lily's hand as the chills ran down her neck and spine, making her arms and legs numb. Lynn felt as if she was taking a step into the void, vanishing into the darkness. But the hard ground found its way underneath Lynn's feet. A metal 'clang' ringing through the air as the loud sound of her and Lily's feet landing on the floor.

They were immersed in black. Only being able to see a few inches in front of themselves. The air was cool, but felt thick at the same time. Lynn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, quickly filling her lungs seconds after. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness that was enveloping all twenty of the girls. Giving Lily's hand a tight squeeze, she released her hold on her friend's hand.

"I take it that was Lynn?" Teresa's voice came from further into the hallway, echoing off the metal walls.

Lynn drew in another deep breath, "Yes! and Lily came with me too."

"Great."

Silence came over the room, the only noise being the almost silent chatter of the puzzled girls in front of the two girls. Lynn could hear the louder voices of Teresa, Sonya, and Harriet over the others, the trio exchanging frustrated words with each other.

"All right!" The sound of Teresa's loud, obnoxious voice came again. "We are gonna count off, Sonya and Harriet insist that we should see if everyone made it through. I'll go first, One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

They proceeded to go down the line, every girl calling out a number. It finally ended when Lynn shouted, "Twenty!"

"C'mon!" Lynn could see the outline of Teresa's hand as she beckoned everyone to follow her, the heavy sound of her boots pounding the floor making it obvious she was progressing down the hallway.

As all of them started to move forward, Lynn could hear someone heading back towards where her and Lily were. The pair continued forward, ignoring the feeling of the floor rippling underneath them as the footsteps grew closer.

"Lynn!"

It was notable that Sonya and Harriet were the ones making their way towards the two, lightly shoving the girls in the way to make a path for them to pass through. Just as Lynn was about to take another step forward, a tall, thin mass stood in her way, Sonya to be exact. She crashed into the taller girl's chest, stumbling back slightly. "Oh, sorry Lynn." Sonya said, quickly grabbing the blonde's _forearm_ before she could fall backwards.

Getting her feet under her again, Lynn regained her balance. "It's all right." She patted Sonya's hand that was resting on her arm.

After letting Harriet make her way up to them, the quartet stayed towards the back. Traveling a few inches behind the last couple of girls. The four were squashed between the tiny space that the two walls left for them.

"What's going on?" Lily questioned, bringing them all out of the uneasy silent reverie that they had been entranced in.

Sonya cleared her throat, notifying them that she was the one to answer. "Well...this 'Flat Trans' thing that we're in, seems to be a hallway. So Teresa decided that we are going to go to the end and get into the Scorch. She wants to find Thomas as soon as possible and in her words get rid of him as soon as possible so we can get to the cure." Sonya imitated Teresa's voice by raising her voice several octaves and scrunching up her face. "It seems that's all she cares about."

Lynn snorted quietly, "Of course it is, I think she wants to kiss it, marry it, and live happily ever after."

Harriet, who was squished in between the wall and Sonya, reached around her friend and tugged on Lynn's ponytail, making the younger girl's pull herself backwards. "Careful what ya say there Lynn, she might be able to hear you with those bat ears of her's."

With a wave of her hand, Lynn scoffed, "Trust me, if I knew her royal highness Queen Teresa could hear me, I would've said many other things worse than that."

"No you wouldn't." Sonya reprimanded.

"Yes I would, I'd like to call her a giant pain in the ass, but I'm afraid I'd get yelled at by Lily if I said that one."

Lily nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, that sounds like something I would do."

"It does."

"But...isn't anyone worried about what we might find out in the Scorch? I mean c'mon, the name sounds pretty intimidating."

"Getting cold feet Lily?" Lynn asked in a humorous tone, possibly trying to shed some light on the current situation.

"No." The redhead answered with a matter-of-fact way of speaking. "Just...worried."

"Trust me Lils, everything is gonna being fine. Once we get out of this thing," Lynn motioned to the space around them. "of course."

xxx

The sun was unbearable.

Everything was far from okay when they had gotten out of the Flat Trans.

When they all had reached the end of the hallway, a staircase awaited them, leading them up to a trap door that opened up to this barren wasteland they were in now.

They found the world was covered in sand. The tops of buildings and halves of bridges sunken into the dust. No grass, water, flowers, nothing. Lily was right, the Scorch sounded and looked pretty intimidating. The sun was beating down on the land, the heat making all the girls perspire the moment they stepped out of the Trans. Using Harriet's idea, they took their bed sheets and hung them over their heads, protecting their eyes from the harsh sunlight.

Teresa lead them through the desert, promising a break as soon as night time arrived. Sonya, Lynn, and Harriet walked in front of the pack, leaving Lily to stay with a few other of her nurses. Lynn didn't agree to walking with Teresa, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with the their new 'leader'. But Sonya had insisted they did, acting as, Lynn put it, Queen Teresa's Royal Court. Or in this case, all of Teresa's second-in-commands. But it seemed as if all the girls still listened to Sonya, Lynn, and Harriet, which was something the trio was happy about it.

No one wanted to engage in any conversation. Seeing as their mouths were dry enough and half the water packs were gone. Also, if Teresa even heard a clear of a throat she would tell them to shut up only seconds after.

Lynn was tempted to ask Sonya or Harriet if she could hitch a ride on their backs, but she was too weak and tired to even start any chit-chat with someone. They had been walking for seven hours straight, only making one or two stops for people to use the bathroom or rest. Everyone was traveling on aching feet by now, begging for this day to end. But Lynn could sense through the sheet that was on top of her head that the sun was setting, meaning the day was finally coming to an end.

It had been a long journey from the Trans to where they were now, in the middle of a desert. They still haven't found shelter yet, leaving them to sleep in a valley made in between two sand dunes. Lynn would have to thank Christine later about thinking to bring the bed sheets for them to sleep on.

She had placed her sleeping mat next to Lily's, seeing as Sonya and Harriet had placed theirs near Teresa's. And to be honest, Lynn didn't feel like putting up with the black-haired girl's talk of the secret place in the mountains they were going to take Thomas in order to kill him. Lynn would rather listen to Lily rant about the latest disease, besides the Flare, that she thinks she has. Hopefully it wasn't about how the redhead thought she needed to have her appendix taken out and wanted to operate on herself. But Lynn had managed to calm her friend down and told the Nurse that Lynn doubted she had 'appendicitis'.

Lynn laid on her back, staring up at the night sky. It was the perfect shade of dark blue, the bright, shining stars that were sprinkled across the canvas of midnight blue. She could make out the constellations, looking up at them in awe as she let Lily ramble to her in a whisper about how she thought she had strep throat.

"I swear Lynn! My throat has been dry, itchy, and sore all day!"

Rolling onto her side, Lynn faced her long-time friend, a small smile spread across her face. "I doubt you have strep throat Lily." she sighed, "You've been traveling through desert all day with limited amounts of water, of course you throat is going to be dry."

Lily nodded with her lips pressed together in a thin line, "I guess you're right."

"Just go to sleep, I bet ya you'll be fine in the morning stick."

"Okay, goodnight Lynn.

"Goodnight Lily,"

xxx

Newt couldn't sleep.

Rat Man had given him a folder, about his sister.

Yes, Rat Man had left a folder behind after the white mist came and changed everything back to normal.

It was just lying there on the floor. Lynn's full name written across the top, Icelyn Newton. Newt could already tell that Lynn probably didn't like her full name, hence why she was called Lynn instead of Icelyn. They had called her Subject B5, The Guardian. Something that kept popping up again and again. He was tempted to open it, see what's inside.

Curiousity got the better of him.

Sitting up in bed, he pulled the yellow folder out from under his pillow, gingerly opening it. About ten papers were placed neatly in a stack, just sitting there. Newt looked up from the folder, peering around the room to make sure everyone was asleep before continuing. He had to make this quick, for he had to get up early the next morning to go through the Flat Trans.

The papers read:

_Subject B5 entered the Group B Glade along with Subjects B6, B9, B10, and B25._

_Subject B5 has entered the Maze for the first time._

_Subject B5 became the second-in-command of Group B._

_Subject B5 has been trapped in the Maze with Subject B10 stung._

_Subject B5 has successfully killed a Greiver._

_Subject B5 made out of the Maze with Subject B10, both alive._

_Subject B5 survived another night in the Maze._

_Subject A1 triggered the end for Group B by mistake._

_Subject B5 was transferred to Group A in place of Subject A1._

_Subject B5 has been put into a coma for three days._

_Subject B5 remembers Subject A5._

_Subject B5 officially became a part of Group A's Glade._

_Subject B5 bonds with Subject A7._

_Subject B5 meets Subject A2._

_Subject B5 ran into the Maze with Subject A2 in order to save Subject A7 and A36._

_Subject B5, A2, A7, and A36 survive the night._

_Subject B5 and A2 become 'Runners'._

_Subject B5 gets stuck in the Maze overnight...again._

_Subject B5 has been stabbed, not stung, by a Greiver._

_Subject B5 past out from blood loss at exactly 2:54am._

_Subject B5 was found by Subjects A7 and A2._

...

_Subject B5 has created a relationship with Subject A7._

...

_Group A and Subject B5 have escaped the Maze._

_Phase One was a success._

...

_Group A, with the addition of Subject B5, have been carefully transported to the WICKED safe house 50 miles south of the Maze Trials._

_The transfer of Subject B5 has been made._

_Subject B5 woke up in the safe house Group B had been placed in._

_Subject B5 has been reunited with Subjects bB6, B10, and B25_

...

_Group B was sent into the Scorch yesterday as approximately 6:00am. Group B has officially begun Phase Two of the Trials._

...

By the time Newt finished reading, his jaw had dropped. He just read the outline of his sister's life in the Maze. A feeling of reassurance washed over him, knowing Lynn was alive was really all he needed. But at the bottom of the page is what shocked Newt. He already saw it on Tommy's neck, but the thought of his sister and her friends doing what was implied, made his heart race.

...

_In order to get the cure for the Flare, Group B MUST eliminate Subject A2._

_..._

_Hey guys! Another chapter for you all! _

_My writer's block has vanished from my mind! Which means I can write now, so that's good. I would like to thank all those who have followed, favorited, or reviewed the story, it really means a lot to me. _

_I also wanted to let you know that I have an instagram that you guys can follow me on if you want to. It's restore_my_faith just incase you all wanted to check it out. And the fanart that is being drawn for this story is almost done! I haven't seen what it looks like, so I can't really describe it to you. All I know is that there is Lynho hand holding._

_Remeber to leave a review! I've noticed I've only gotten one review per chapter, which is fine I'm lucky if I receive anything on this story, but if you all wouldn't mind, please leave one! I love hearing the input from all of you._

_Until next time!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner Franchise _

The next morning everyone rose before sunrise, wanting to get a head start before the sun comes up, that calescent heat coming with it. Lynn and the rest of her peers, which were Sonya, Harriet, and Lily, lingered towards the back, tiredly trudging along. Yes, they all slept well last night, but waking up early was not their forte.

Everyone had wrapped scarves or ripped of pieces of clothing around their face, due to the dust that was constantly being blown up in their faces by the wind. Multiple girls have been complaining about their mouths being dry and their throats sore. Sonya had mentioned that they only have one fourth of the water supply that they began with, and food was scarce, only two or three apples remaining. Lynn could feel her throat becoming irritated and sore, the sweltering heat not helping her cause at all.

By mid-day, most of the girls were complaining to Teresa about their feet aching, their throats hurting, how tired they were. Harriet had said to Lynn that most of them were doing that because they wanted to get under Teresa's skin, make her hand over her 'leader' title back to Sonya, Lynn, and Harriet. But the black-haired girl was not obliging to the complaining girls' wishes.

It was only a mere five minutes after the whining started that they had discovered a deserted town. Charlotte had pointed it out with a simple 'hey look!' pointing in the direction of the burnt down city. Lynn thanked the lord that everyone had stopped their pleading at the sight of the town.

Ten minutes later, the group of girls' were walking the abandoned streets of the town. The buildings had been destroyed, most of them had crumbled into pieces, others had been burnt down to the ground. Lynn was dragging her feet along the dirt road as she looked upon the structures around her, taking in what the world she used to live in had become.

The previous leaders were now walking at the head of the pack, alongside Teresa. Something quickly caught Lynn's eye, making her squint her eyelids together so she could see what she was staring at. In huge, reddish brown letters plastered to a small brick building, read; The Local Market.

"Guys!" Lynn anxiously tugged on the sleeve of Sonya's jacket, pointing a finger at the letters. "Look!" With a synchronized turn of everyone's heads, they saw what all the fuss is about. "There has to be some food and water in that stick place."

They had all jogged over to the building, opening the unlocked door and piling into the small building. But the small smiles that had appeared on their faces had vanished. The shelves were bare, wait no, there were no shelves. The place had been cleared out, all hopes of finding something the quench their thirst and feed their stomachs were gone.

"What-" Lynn cut herself off, still breathing heavily out of her mouth. "I thought-"

Sonya had placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, using her thumb to rub circles on her shoulder blade. "C'mon Lynn, we can find food elsewh-"

Before Sonya could even finish her sentence, the ground began to rumble and quake, causing all the other girls to emit shrieks of panic and terror from their mouths.

"What the hell is going on?!" Teresa shouted, flinging her arms out to prevent anyone from moving further into the room.

"I don't know!" Lynn shouted, her voice carrying over the constant noise of the floor boards quaking.

Then, as fast as a lightening bolt touches the earth, the floor gave out from under their feet, descending into a hidden world underneath. Taking Lynn and Sonya with it.

xxx

Lynn and Sonya were submerged into a world of darkness.

The wooden flooring was weighing down on their chests, squeezing the air out of them as dust and sand made its way into their lungs as they inhaled. Lynn's head felt light and airy, something warm trickling down her forehead and making its way towards her chin. She raised her pointer finger to her head, pressing it gently against the flesh. Pulling the finger away, Lynn was able to get a glimpse of what is was with the poor lighting that filled the room. Blood. She must've hit her head on something as her and Sonya fell through the floorboards.

Speaking of Sonya, Lynn's heart began to beat faster as panic filled her body. Where was Sonya?

"Sonya?!" The blonde was getting frantic, she did her best to try to wiggle out from under the heavy, wooden planks that lay on top of her small, weightless body. "Sonya!" This time the call was more urgent, Lynn needed to know if Sonya was alive or...well...dead.

Finally managing to push the wood off of herself, Lynn drew in a deep breath, only to start coughing and hacking in exchange for air. The younger girl got a chance to take in her surroundings before she collapsed to the ground from the dizzy feeling going on inside her head. She was in some sort of underground railway system, or at least, that's what it looked like.

A shrill whimper escaped the back of Lynn's throat as she sat on her knees, holding her head in her hands. Her head was buzzing, every time her amber eyes flew open the world began to spin.

She felt two hands grasp her wrists, prying her hands away from her bleeding head. Lynn opened her eyes to see the faint outline of Sonya's figure in the shadows. The taller blonde took one of her hands off of Lynn's wrist and turned into her elbow, coughing madly into it.

"Lynn, you're head is bleeding." Sonya stated as she turned back towards Lynn.

Lynn scoffed, "Ya don't think I know that, my head feels like a spinning top."

"Oh shut up stick," Sonya stood up from her kneeling position, extending a hand out to her second command. "C'mon, we gotta find a way out of this stick place."

Lynn slowly moved her hand up to latch onto Sonya's, letting her pull Lynn up.

Once Lynn was on her feet, she immediately began to lean most of her weight on her friend, the pounding feeling in her head overtaking her body.

"You gonna be alright?" Sonya hooked an arm around her friend's waist, holding her up as they began to make their way down the abandoned railroad. The previous leader let her fingers brush Lynn's hair away from her blood coated forehead.

"Yeah, just..." Lynn drifted off, the buzzing in her head overwhelming the sense to be able to talk. Gritting her teeth, Lynn spoke in a painful manner, "Please get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"Will do."

The two girls slowly, but surely, made their way off deeper and deeper into the train shaft. Unaware that Lynn's hoodie was laying in plain sight on top of the rubble, where anyone could see it. Including the people of the Underneath.

xxx

Lynn and Sonya traveled deeper into the underground transportation tunnel, stumbling along the way. Lynn occasionally tripped over the old metal rail road tracks, ramming the toe of her boots into the metal railings. Sonya had placed Lynn's arm over her shoulders, supporting all or most of Lynn's weight throughout the journey to the end of this death trap.

The younger blonde's head was feeling lighter by the minute, blood had continued to pour out of the wound on her head for the past two hours, making the pain more worse by the minute. The dark red substance caked her forehead and had spread to the shoulder of Sonya's jacket, since Lynn rested her head there every so often.

"Okay, we need to rest." Sonya stopped walking and unwrapped Lynn's arm from her shoulders. Sonya gently guided Lynn to the ground, letting her rest her back against the unsturdy dirt walls that surrounded them,

A low groan passed by Lynn's lips as she drew her knees into her chest, gripping her head in her hands and pressing her forehead to her kneecaps. Sonya took hold of Lynn's hands and brought them away from her head, "Don't do that Lynn, you could get an infection from all the dirt that's on your hands."

Lynn threw her head back to the wall, sending her friend a tired looking smirk. "You've been spendin' too much time with Lily."

The leader gave her friend a quiet chuckle, "Guess I have." Sonya shrugged the straps of her pack off, reaching inside and pulling out her half empty water pack. She tore a piece of her shirt off and dropped it inside the water pack, taking it out seconds after. "Here." Sonya handed the dampened cloth to Lynn, "Hold this to your forehead and keep it there, you look like a stick psychopath with all that blood on your face."

Taking the cloth, Lynn held it to her head, whimpering at the cold tingling sensation in the wound above her hairline. "Gee, thanks Sonya."

The older girl took a seat next to her friend, patting the girls leg and letting her hand rest on Lynn's knee.

"Tell me about your boyfriend."

Lynn's head snapped to Sonya's direction, gazing at her with wide eyes. "You want me to talk about my love life?"

"Yes," Sonya nodded, "I need to know what he's like, in case I ever meet him."

Lynn huffed, "Well, he's sorta hard to explain."

"Oh come on! We got nothing better to do."

"Fine." Lynn readjusted the position of the cloth on her head, wiping the blood off her face. "First things first, he's hot."

Sonya let out a short laugh, "That all?"

"No," The younger girl smiled, "Minho is...something. He is sassy, sarcastic, but at the same time kind and sweet. Well, that's only with me and not anyone else. He and my brother Newt are good friends, which made my life a little bit easier. He made subtle movements when it came to expressing his love to me. He actually gave me a white rose that he had found in the Maze, and then he kept my old Mapper's pack and returned it to me, with everything inside, even Isabella's cookies. You'll know him when ya see him, trust me. He's about twice the size of me, to be honest."

"Everyone's taller than you Lynn."

"Shhhh! Not everyone needs to know!"

"No one is even in here Lynn."

A deep, growl echoed off of the unstable walls of the shaft, signaling that someone was indeed with them, lurking in the shadows. The sounds of feet dragging along the dirt path, inching closer to the pair of blonde's.

"We gotta go." Sonya said in a raspy whisper, quickly rising to her feet. She bent down and grabbed Lynn's forearms and pulled her up into a standing position, interlacing their fingers as the ran away from the creature coming down the railway.

"What do you think it is?" Lynn questioned, tripping over her feet as they ran faster than Lynn could go.

"Might be a Crank, but who knows what it could be."

Lynn could feel her vision going, the lightness of her head returning. New blood started to run down the side of Lynn's face, leaving a red trail from her hairline to the bottom of her cheek.

"Sonya," Lynn tightened her grip on her friend's hand, her other hand swinging over and letting her nails dig into Sonya's skin. The pain was slowly taking over her body, making her knees buckle and her strength weaken.

Letting go of Sonya's arm, Lynn crumpled to the ground, clamping her hands together over her head to try and make the unbearable pain go away.

"Lynn!" Rushing over and falling to her knees on the ground. "Lynn, please, we have to go."

The younger blonde went into a fetal position, her brain pounding as she hid her face in her dirt-covered hands.

The footsteps finally stopped. But heavy breathing replaced them. Sounding only inches away. There was nothing Sonya could do to get to Lynn on her feet again. She was in too much pain to be able to stand.

Lifting her head, Sonya saw what had been following them. A tall man stood over them, half of his face had been torn or burned, Sonya really couldn't tell due to the light. He had long matted hair, blood dripping out of his mouth and pouring onto the rags that we wore for clothes. The man's eyes were a crazed, bloodshot yellow, glowing in the dark of the underground railroad. He was definitely a Crank.

When he spoke, his lungs wheezed. Making his voice sound like the crackle of a fire, which made the words he was saying sound creepier than they were.

"Jessie Mccoy lost her toy, at old Aunt Mary's well. In search of the the toy, she made a ploy, that she was going out to play. Oh but Jessie Mccoy, who lost her toy, was skipping by the well. When the toy she had lost, made it's sudden appearance at the brim of the well. She skipped and hopped till she reached the top of the cobblestone circle. But when Jessie Mccoy reached the toy, the well was too high. Too high, too high, for Ms. Jessie, so she jumped and slipped. And down, and down, she fell. Down and down into. The. Well."

_Hello everybody!_

_How have y'all been? This chapter was quite eventful if I so say. By the way, the poem that the Crank used at the end, is one that I wrote myself. I really didn't want to use the whole 'Rose took my nose, I suppose' thing because I wanted to be a little different. Originally I was going to find a way to use the Jabberwocky poem from Alice in Wonderland, but I just couldn't figure out how to make it work._

_Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed!_

_Chris marshee: Thank you for your complement! Charlotte is still with Group B, don't worry! She's just a minor character._

_Embers to Ashes: Thank you for your review! I wouldn't say that Newt is going to freak out, but there will be tension when Group B comes to take Thomas._

_Guest: Thank you for reviewing!_

_I realized I never really did face claims for this story. So as I decided now would be the best time to do them. I won't be doing Group A, because they are all basically the actors in the movie, so I will be doing the main characters of Group B. Also, I always pictured Lynn looking like myself, but with longer hair and hazel eyes instead of blue. So head over to my instagram, restore_my_faith. But I was able to find an actress that would suit her._

_Lynn: Willow Shields or myself_

_Lily: Katherine Mcnamara_

_Sonya: Rachel McAdams (imagine the way she looked when filming 'Mean Girls')_

_Harriet: Nathalie Emmanuel_

_Yes, I know two of them are from the Scorch Trials movie, but it's just how my brain imagines things. If you want to know what some of the minor characters look like, please let me know._

_Until next update!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Maze Runner franchise_

Sonya looked up at the man in horror, dreading the next moments to come. The Cranks were known for being absolutely, positively insane. Or at least, that's how they appeared when they were outside Sonya's window.

The taller blonde cradled Lynn to her chest, glancing down at her friend to see that she had gone unconscious, blood pouring heavily out of the gash on her freckled forehead. Keep Lynn safe, she thought. That's all Sonya needed to do. Keep Lynn safe. If the latter was able to spend a night in the Maze, with stupid Greivers and Sonya on her back, half dead, the former leader could manage to keep Lynn alive in some abandoned underground railroad with a crazy man.

"What?" Who was this Jessie Mccoy? Who knows what the Crank was talking about, probably some nonsense that he was imagining.

"Ms. Jessie Mccoy," The man answered, "She lost her toy. Do you know where the toy is? Ms. Jessie Mccoy?"

Sonya gathered Lynn in her arms and stood up, coming face to face with the Crank's burnt and bruised face, smelling the awful stench that came off him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sonya said, cautiously taking a step back, hearing the dirt crackle and crunch under her boots. "Just leave me and my friend alone."

The man took a step closer, his yellow eyes glowing even brighter. "Oh but Ms. Jessie misses her toy. Wouldn't you help poor little Jessie?"

"No," Sonya repositioned Lynn in her arms, her hands flinging up into a 'keep away' position. "No, I have to help my friend." With a quick bow of her head, Sonya motioned to Lynn, whose blood was now soaking the crook of Sonya's elbow. "She needs medical assistance." Sonya was trying her best not to anger the Crank in front of her, being careful of what she said.

Before Sonya could open her mouth again, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and tugged, making her drop Lynn into the awaiting arms of the man that stood in front of her.

"Let me go!" Sonya cried, twisting and turning in the person's arms that restricted her from taking Lynn. She felt an old, crinkly hand cover her mouth, muffling her screams for the man to hand her friend back to her.

The Crank man stared down at Lynn in complete fascination, letting his twitching, long fingers brush away the blood-soaked hair that was plastered to her forehead. He let his pointer finger drift from the corner of her right eye to her bottom lip, tapping her lips before looking back up at Sonya with a wicked smile. "Yes, yes." The Crank's rotting teeth revealed themselves from under his dry, chapped lips. "This toy will definitely do for Ms. Jessie."

Sonya sunk her teeth down into the hand that was blocking her mouth, earning a loud scream from the woman that had Sonya locked in her hold. Sonya raised her left knee and kicked her leg backwards, sending her foot right into the stomach of her capturer. She heard a thump on the dirt behind her. With a flick of her ponytail, Sonya glanced behind her, making sure that the woman was non-moving. Indeed she was, the Crank Woman was curled up into a ball, clutching her lower stomach as she moaned in pain.

Turning back towards the man, Sonya narrowed her eyes, eyeing her unconscious friend that currently lay in his arms. That wicked smile was still etched across his face, his head tilted to the side, letting his dirty, matted hair fall onto Lynn's bloodied forehead. She was probably going to get an infection if they didn't clean the wound up.

Through gritted teeth, Sonya said, "Let. My. Friend. Go."

The Crank man took a step away from Sonya, his arms tightening around Lynn. "I believe that Ms. Jessie misses her toy, must return the toy to Ms. Jessie."

"Well, Ms. Jessie isn't getting her toy." Sonya reprimanded, "Because Lynn is coming with me." Sonya cranked her hand back, her fingers clenching together in a fist. She launched her fist directly at the Crank's face, sending him stumbling backwards onto the ground as Lynn fell from his arms. The feeling of her body hitting the ground caused Lynn's amber eyes to open, but were immediately squinted as she groaned at the terrible ache in her head.

It took Lynn all but two seconds to realize what was going on. Sonya was standing tall with fury in her crystal blue eyes, staring down at a Crank that was lying on the ground a few feet in front of her. Lynn placed a hand on the wall behind her, her finger nails digging into the gritty stone as she gained her balance. She rested her forearm on the wall, resting most of her weight to the side. Lynn raised a shaky hand to her forehead, feeling that the blood had stopped pouring from the wound near her hairline.

Sonya had pounced on the Crank, pinning him to the ground. She had placed her legs on either side of his torso, using her left hand to grab the collar of his torn shirt. Sonya gripped the old material in her fist, bringing the man's face inches away from her own. Raising her clenched hand above her head again, she sent the first punch into his left eye, making his head jolt back. But Sonya didn't dare stop her fist-fire. She sent punch after punch into the Crank's forehead, eye, cheeks, chin. Sonya needed him unconscious to keep him away from Lynn and from following them out of this stick place.

The younger blonde practically pried her friend off of the Crank, who was now knocked out on the dirt floor, and locked her arms around Sonya's waist. Lynn did her best to try and keep Sonya from lunging at the man and hurting him any further.

"Sonya! Calm down stick!" Lynn shouted.

The elder girl immediately relaxed her tensed muscles as Lynn kneeled down on the ground, letting Sonya fall into her waiting arms. Sonya's legs had tangled themselves as she collapsed, panting heavily. "My God, Sonya." Lynn said breathlessly. "What the hell did the poor man do?"

"He tried…." Sonya used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat away from forehead. "He tried to….take you…away. Something about…..a little girl….needing a new…toy."

Lynn let her friend have a light chuckle, "You're speakin' nonsense Sonya."

"I know. He was too."

The younger moved away from her friend, slowly rising to her feet the nauseating feeling returned to her stomach. Lynn's right flew out to wall again, her other hand clutching her aching forehead. A buzzing sound filled her ears as her breaths quickened.

"Lynn?" Sonya rose to her feet, placing a hand on Lynn's shoulder. "Ya okay stick?"

"Yeah." Lynn answered, taking a deep breath before she removed her hand from the wall. "I'm fine, let's just keep going, 'fore these sticks wake up." Sonya nodded her head in agreement, clamping her hand over Lynn's wrist, slightly tugging her down the path of the underground railroad.

xxx

Minho's dreams were Lynn-filled ones.

She was in every single one. Her long, flaxen hair flowing behind her as she gazed up at him with her amber eyes, the corners of her pink lips brought up into bright smile. He remembers feeling those soft, rosy lips on his own, finally claiming her as his own. Minho wanted to have her back in his arms again, be able to smash his lips against hers again. His fingers inched to roam over her alabaster freckled skin, thread his fingers through her hair. But he wasn't able to do that. Well, not now at least.

Newt had refused to tell them what was in the folder that Rat Man gave him, throwing the papers away so that none one could view the contents. All he said was that Lynn was alive, which gave everyone a slight peace of mind about the younger girl. But it wouldn't stop the worrying that Minho, Newt, and Thomas provided. Just the very thought of the blonde made them wonder what she was doing, if she was hurt, if she was dead, something that Newt hated hearing.

Minho's eyes wouldn't even close that night. He kept thinking something bad happened to his precious angel, it was just a feeling inside his heart that told him that Lynn had been harmed in some way. Maybe she was curled up somewhere, crying her eyes out, or she could be bleeding to death out in the Scorch, she could've been killed by that screaming girl in the shack.

But he couldn't think those thoughts. No, he couldn't. It would be bad karma, even though Minho didn't believe in any of that crap. He just needed to think positive about the situation. Lynn was probably protected by those friends of hers out of harm's way…..hopefully.

_Okay, so I will be disappearing off the Earth for a while. For the whole month of July, I will be going to a music camp deep in the woods. So this story won't be updated for a little bit. There may or not be a oneshot that could come out before __I leave, but it's a big MAYBE. I do apologize for giving you all such a short chapter, especially because I'll be gone for a month. But hopefully chapter 35 will be longer._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed the story! Maybe when I return there will be 60 followers! Who knows? _

_Now if anyone of you lovely people would like a Maze Runner oneshot on Lynn and Minho, please PM me or leave a review on the story, I would like to produce more material for the Maze Runner!_

_Until next time!_


	35. Chapter 35

The last thing Jorge expected to find in the Underneath was two unconscious girls.

Him and his group of hermano's were making their way through the 'Past the Gone' crank filled tunnel system, scoping the place out for any lost souls. And apparently that's what they found.

"Stay back." Jorge cautioned, holding his arms out to prevent anyone from coming closer to the mysterious bodies. "We don't exactly know what the hell these two hermanas are." He took a step forward, keeping his arms extended as he knelt down, getting a closer look at the girls that lay at his feet. They didn't appear to be Cranks, which is good in Jorge's opinion, they looked too pure and innocent.

Lowering his right hand, Jorge nudged one of the girl's heads, quickly pulling away as soon as a sticky substance soaked his fingertips. Turning back to the group he demanded, "Get me a flashlight." The device was placed in his hands seconds after the words left his mouth, a beam of light shining down on the bodies.

The substance was blood. The girl that was closest to him had a giant gash in her forehead, red goo gushing from the wound and pooling under her head. Her blonde hair was wet with blood, the golden locks sticking to the sides of her face and the back of her neck. A brown jacket hung loosely on her shoulders, the girl's nimble and delicate fingers gripping the cuff of the jacket. Jorge moved the light down her body, shining it on her lower chest and stomach, watching it slowly rise and fall. The girl was alive, that must mean her friend was too.

The taller girl on the wounded girl's left was indeed breathing, her eyes clenched shut as if a painful dream was occurring in her mind. Her light blonde hair covered the sharp features of her face, preventing anyone from getting a good look at who she might be.

Jorge returned his attention back to the wounded girl, his eyes focusing on her short stature. She seemed so young, so clean, why are her and her friend down in here in a place like this? He spotted black ink etched across the back of her neck, hiding behind the loose ponytail that cushioned her head.

**Property of WICKED**

**Group B, Subject B5**

**The Guardian**

Labelled. These poor girls' were labelled. They were WICKED's property and part of the trials that those smartasses put together. Jorge could only imagine what these poor girls have suffered, their family having been taken away from them, memories washed away, going by a label instead of their real name. Or maybe they did know their real names, if WICKED had even graced them with that. But still, two pristine souls involved in something so awful, horrifying, he couldn't even think about what they went through and how they dealt with it.

Jorge rose to his feet, wiping off the blood from his hand on the legs of his pants. He faced his group of confused Cranks, a plain look on his face.

"We need to get these two back to base." He said, "_Now._"

xxx

"Who the hell are you?" Were the first words to come out of Lynn's mouth as she looked on at a tall, dark-skinned male, aiming the scalpel she had in hand at him.

She had just woken up in a foreign place, what looked like a mental-patient's hospital room where Sonya was no where to be found. This unidentified man was tending to her, using a dampened cloth to wipe her brow as he smoothed back her hair. Lynn was still in the clothes that she was in that abandoned mine system with, so that meant he didn't have any _funny business _with her non-responsive body. He had a fatherly stature about him, his sharp facial features and his stern eyes were a slight give away.

Lynn had grabbed the first thing that could be found in her grasp, which just so happened to be the tiniest of scalpels that lay on some three-legged, rusty metal table just inches away from her hand. She had backed herself up into a corner, both of her surprisingly clean hands gripping the handle as she pointed it at him.

"I'm not your enemy hermana, but I'm not your friend. Just someone who was trying to help a poor kid like you out." He said, trying to reach for the scalpel.

Lynn stuck the knife further away from her,amber eyes gleaming with both fear and anger. The tip of the small scalpel just barely touching the center of the man's palm. "I'm not a child, now tell me where I am!"

The tall male let out a frustrated sigh, his jaw clenching. "In a slightly safer place than where you were hermana. Now, just give me the knife and we can have a nice little chat about what happened five days ago."

"Five days!"

"Well, when you lose as much blood as you did..." He trailed off, gesturing with his right hand to her forehead, were a prominent stitching lay hidden under her bangs.

Lynn took a minute to think, debating whether she should listen to this man or not. Did he mean well? Or was he like one of those creepy people from where she was prior to this. She glanced him over, observing his features. His skin was a chocolatey brown, a worn out leather jacket adorned his shoulders, looking almost too small for his stature. And his eyes were so dark brown that they looked black, obsidian like. Just like Minho's...Lynn thought.

The dark blonde beauty lowered her nondeathly weapon, letting it fall to the run down tile floor with a light 'ping'.

"Good," The man retreated his arms to his sides, "Let's start over, my name's Jorge." He stuck his hand out to her, wanting for Lynn to accept his friendly gesture. Lynn slowly raised her hand, gingerly gripping his calloused palm and shaking it lightly. "What's your's?"

"Lynn," The blonde said flatly, eyeing him cautiously. "Now tell me where I am and how I got here." Lynn spoke with a demanding tone, wanting her questions answered.

"As you wish," Jorge sighed. He took a seat in a rickety wooden chair a mere set of inches away, he motioned for Lynn to take her spot back on the bed. "This may take a while hermana, I suggest you sit down."

Lynn folded her arms over her chest, amber eye forming a glaring state as she plopped back down onto the cot, the frame squeaking under her weight as she shifted to find a comfortable position.

"The place you were in hermana, was 'The Underneath'. How you got there, I have no idea. But that's where you were." Jorge began, reclining in his chair. "The Underneath is a treacherous place. It's full of Cranks that are 'past the Gone' so to speak. The ones that have gone past insane. Now luckily for me, I haven't reached that stage yet. I still have my sense of direction about me. So-"

"Wait, you're a Crank?" Lynn interrupted, resting her forearms on her kneecaps as she leaned forwards. "You are like those...deranged people in that abandoned mineshaft?"

Jorge sent her a look of bitterness, his jaw setting as he looked at her with glaring eyes. "Am I like them, yes. Am I deranged? No." He sneered, "Now as I was saying, I just so happened to stumble across you and your little friend when I was searching the Underneath for lost souls lik-"

"Sonya!" Lynn interrupted once more. She sprung up from her place on the cot, discomposure plastered onto her face. Both her hands reached out for the collar of Jorge's jacket, mustering up all the strength she could find, she brought him up from his chair, his face inches away from her own. "Where's Sonya? Where's my friend? What have you done with her!"

Jorge's monstrous hands were on top of Lynn's in a second, prying himself from her grip and shoving her away from him. The sudden force sent Lynn back onto the cot, landing with on her back as she whimpered lightly. Propping her elbows on the wooden frame of the make-do bed, Lynn looked at Jorge through her eyelashes, bowing her head slightly.

"Your friend is safe," Jorge's voice was low and deep, sounding like he was the Grim Reaper telling a someone they had one day to live. "She is in the room next door."

His words gave Lynn a feeling of reassurance, she felt a wave of peace wash over her knowing Sonya was only footsteps away. But what condition was her friend in? Was she safe? Was she injured? What had become of her?

"If you let me continue, you will see your Sonya in a few minutes."

Lynn eagerly nodded her head, wanting to see Sonya as soon as humanly possible. But that meant she would have to listen to Jorge talk for the next couple of moments. Lynn did want to seek the answers to her previous questions.

"So when I found you two unconscious on the ground right under my feet, I decided to be a nice person and help you, which I regret. He muttered that last part, probably acting as if he didn't want Lynn to hear it but made it loud enough to reach Lynn's ears. "As soon as I brought you two back here," he motioned around him, "I had someone whose expertise used to me in the medical field patch your precious little head up. And that was five days ago. So here we are."

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"No one knows." Jorge responded, "Not one person in this God forsaken town could tell you where we are. But just to give you an idea, we presumably are on the border of Mexico...maybe."

"Can I go see Sonya now?"

"Not just yet."

"Ugh," Lynn's back hit the mattress, her elbows giving out from under her. "What more do you want from me?" She groaned, dragging her palms down her face, resting her fingertips on her cheekbones.

"There was a mention of your name yesterday by some boy," Jorge looked up at the ceiling, thinking as if the sky was going to give him answers. "Newt I believe his name was."

Amber eyes widened as Lynn sat up, a few strands of hair falling into her face. Her brother had been here only yesterday, the only family she had had been, possibly, in the same building that she's in now. "Newt." She whispered.

"You know him?"

"He's my twin brother." Lynn immediately became more engaged in the conversation that before. "What did he say? How did my name come up?"

"Well, I heard him talking to another boy as he was tending to his injuries."

"Who was the other boy?"

"My mind is not as quick or well-remembering as your's hermana."

"Just try and remember!"

"Fine, fine." A moment of silence passed. "Minho, yeah. That's his name. Probably the sassiest and snarkiest hermano I've ever met."

A tiny smile reached Lynn's lips, memories flooding back to her mind as she remember some of the cheerful times in the Glade...like the first kiss that her and Minho shared.

"I take it you know both of'em." Jorge said.

"Yeah, I do." Lynn's light-hearted voice brought Jorge out of his slight hatred towards the young girl. It take him too long to figure out that she was close to this Minho kid. Very close. It was bright as day, even from the mention of his name it made her whole demeanour change.

"They were talking about how you had vanished into thin air, they don't think you're alive hermana."

"When did they leave?"

"Late last night. Their in search for Thomas, him and one of the member's of my group, Brenda, are trapped somewhere in the Underneath. But they'll be safe, Brenda knows her way around."

Lynn nodded once more, gazing off to the side. Were the Glader's falling apart? What had happened after she had left.

"Can I go see Sonya now?" Lynn quivered, her voice just above a whisper. She missed her brother, her significant other, and her friends. All she wanted in the world was to know that they are safe, and right now, who knows what will become of them?

Jorge rose from his chair, gesturing with his hand for her to follow him as he walked towards the door. But Lynn remained where she was, her mind still wandering off to a foreign place. The older man rested a gentle hand on the young blonde's shoulder, bringing her out of her faraway thoughts.

"C'mon hermana," he said, "Your friend has been asking about you."

xxx

When you find something that could have belonged to your possibly dead best friend, you can't help but get shivers down your spine.

Thomas had found a white hoodie in the Underneath. But it wasn't just an article of clothing that probably belonged to a Crank and was left behind as they ran from the shadows. No, it wasn't. Thomas was holding one of Lynn's hoodies in his scarred and wounded hands.

WICKED must've given her a new one, free of all the stitches, patches, and loose strings that decorated the old hoodie. The one that Thomas was holding looked fairly new, except for the fact that the entire hood part of the jacket was colored brown. A dark brown. The color of dry blood for those who didn't catch on that quickly. The sleeves had been ripped off, Brenda had found them laying a few inches away from the large boulder that the hoodie was resting on.

More blood was found in places that Thomas didn't want to see. On some of the rocks that the cave-like room was filled of, a trail of scattered crimson goo led down the path way, two sets of footprints imprinted on the sand. Lynn had someone with her. Could it be a Crank? One of the girls from Group B?

"Thomas, we have to go." Brenda demanded, pulling Thomas out of his ill-fated scenarios that Lynn could have fallen into. The brunette dropped the hoodie, letting it flutter to the ground as he sprinted after Brenda, who was already continuing without him.

What had happened to the young girl that called him Tommy, the one that had the sassy attitude about her and was in love with his best friend. The one whose elder twin missed with all his heart. Where was she?

But one thing rang through Thomas' mind as he jogged alongside Brenda, trying to find an escape the Crank-crawling hell that he was in.

He couldn't tell Newt or Minho that Lynn could possibly be...dead.

xxx

_Hey you guys! I have returned to the fanfiction world at last!_

_I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. It's just I got a little too excited writing chapters for my other Maze Runner story 'To Love In Secret'. But it feels good to be back._

_I would like to thank all of you readers for getting me to 60 followers while I was away. We even exceded 60 followers! So I would like to thank every single one of you for getting Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer this far!_

_Also, a thank you to all those who have review, favorited, and followed. It really does mean the WORLD to me._

_Until next time!_


	36. Chapter 36

Harriet was a complete mess.

After Lynn and Sonya fell through the floor of that old run down grocery store, she had gone into somewhat of a depression. Her two best friends could possibly be dead, and she was supposed to continue on with this journey to find and kill this Thomas guy and get the cure? No way. Harriet had cried herself to sleep every single night after the accident, receiving very little sleep for the past week. Lily had been by her side, comforting her while she cried, walking in the back of their little pack with Harriet as Teresa took over full command of everything.

But the redhead was clearly worried about Lynn. Lily and Lynn were inseparable from the minute they arrived in the Glade, always staying by each others side. Now that Lily was separated from Lynn for the upteenth time, she acted like she did when Lynn left the Glade. Shy and startled, jumping at the sound of the wind whistling by her ears. Lily felt alone and abandoned without her partner in crime.

Things weren't the same after that day. Teresa took full control over the whole group, leading them on farther into the Scorch. She pushed everyone past their limits, keeping them up throughout the night and making them walk until their legs wanted to fall off. All the other girls rarely listened to Teresa, ignoring her orders completely. They had luckily found weapons in some old armory, finding rusty knives and machetes, bows and arrows that were in somewhat good condition, and wooden spears that were put in a corner and covered with cobwebs.

They had lost three girls in a thunderstorm a couple of nights ago. But it wasn't a normal thunder/lightning storm. It was the lightning storm from hell. Bolts of electricity came crashing down to the ground, frying some of the girls as they stepped into the wrong place at the wrong time. Others were set on fire but managed to live because of the rain that was pouring down like God was shedding tears down from heaven. Their screams still echoed in the minds of the people who survived, the storm and the night vanishing as the sun rose in the east.

The group of now sixteen girls had come across yet another deserted town, almost identical to the last one. But when they saw two familiar blonde figures running across the street a few feet ahead, everyone knew that it had to be different. Lily and Harriet pushed their way through the mass crowd of girls, sprinting after the two blonde girls that went in the opposite direction.

"What are you two doing?!" Teresa shouted.

The two gave her know answer as they disappeared from sight, vanishing behind one of the buildings. The group stood in silence for a moments, wondering what had just happen. Footsteps were heard returning to Teresa and the other girls, the dirt and gravel crunching under the boots of the people walking towards them.

When Harriet and Lily walked out from behind the building with Sonya and Lynn trailing behind them all the girls ran towards them, crying Sonya and Lynn's names as they rushed to welcome back the former leader and second command.

Teresa's feet were glued to the ground as she looked on at the two blonde's that had been missing for the past week, finally getting a good glance at these girls that used to rule over the colony of girls before the black-haired girl forcefully took over.

Lynn and Sonya looked like they had been through hell. Both of them had dried blood all over the shoulders of their jackets. Scarves were tied around the bottom of their heads, protecting their mouths and noses from the harsh dust that flew up into their faces everytime the breathed. Lynn had a barely noticeable stitch holding her head together hidden under her bangs, more dried blood bordering her hairline. Holes were scattered around their cargo jeans, Lynn being the only one that had blood on her pants. In Teresa's opinion, they certainly had to fight in order to stay alive.

After everyone had greeted the week-long lost girls, they continued on their journey to find Thomas. Teresa could hear the light conversation between Lily, Lynn, Sonya, and Harriet as they lingered near the middle of the group.

"You ran into what?"

"Cranks. On my creepy scale, I'd say they are right above clown."

"Don't over exaggerate Lynn."

"I'm not exaggerating anything!"

Teresa laughed quietly to herself, listening to the four talk animatedly amongst themselves. She never really got to talk to the 'fantastic four' as the other girls called them. But something across the horizon caught her attention.

"Hey everyone!" Teresa caught all the other girls' attention, silencing even the group of four. "Look!" She jabbed her index at the horizon, pointing to the mysterious group of people that were walking across the sandy wasteland. "That has to be Group A! Ready your weapons and lets get over there! We'll head towards that sand dune that is blocking their view and sneak up on them, they'll never see it coming. Let's go!" Teresa commanded, gesturing with her hand for everyone to follow her. As she turned her back on them, she could hear the sound of arrows being drawn, knives being unsheathed and the light clanking of the wooden handles of the spears. But over that, Teresa heard the sound of Lynn's accent as she whispered to either Sonya or Lily.

"I don't know if I could do this to Thomas, Lils."

Lily. She was speaking to Lily.

"Lynn you'll be fine, I'm sure they probably know that he'll be safe since he is with you.

That's a lie, there was no way Teresa was letting Thomas live. She had to get the cure.

"If you say so." There was a short pause. "But what about Newt and Minho?"

"They'll be fine, let's just get this over with."

Teresa shook her head, trying to get the ringing of the two girls' speaking out of her head; focusing on the task in front of her.

Kill Thomas.

xxx

Minho didn't know what was going on.

A group of girls had circled them and they had weapons. Creepy, nasty looking weapons. They were all disguised with scarves wrapped around the bottom half of their faces, hiding their true identity. Group B, Minho thought. This had to be Group B.

Lynn had to be somewhere, she just had to be. Group B was where she was before she came to the Glade, that meant she was here. Close to Minho.

A black-haired girl was standing smack dab in front of everyone with a spear in hand, aiming the tip right at Thomas. All of the demon girls that had really scary looking weapons circled them in a valley in between the dunes of sand, making no escape for any of the Gladers. Minho's eyes searched throughout all the scarf faced girls, searching for those familiar amber eyes.

His mind seemed to have blacked out as Thomas and the black-haired girl had an odd conversation, ignoring the sound of their arguing and bickering as Newt joined in. Minho spotted a flaming redhead standing beside a dirty blonde girl, both of them bearing bow and arrows. The girl with blonde hair stared at Minho with this weird possession, as if she knew him before, seen him before. And it's because she has.

That was Lynn. The girl that was standing next to the redhead was Lynn. But she had a different gleam in her eye. Lynn's eyes were their normal amber color, but they were watering. As if it was painful to look on at the Gladers with a weapon aimed at them. Minho wanted to run up and kiss the lips that were hidden under that scarf tied around her face. He wanted to keep her safe and take her away from the other girls that she was with.

"Are you Thomas?" The black-haired girl had asked his friend, ramming the wooden end of her spear into Thomas' chest.

"Teresa," Thomas gulped, his voice shaking with unease. So the girl's name was Teresa. But how did Thomas know her? Was this the mystery WICKED girl that was in his crazy dreams. "What are you talking about? You kn-"

"Shut up!" The Teresa girl exclaimed. She had raised her spear above her head and sent the somewhat 'safe' end right into Thomas' cheek, making him crumple to the ground.

All the Gladers moved forward to stop this weird chick from harming Thomas, but Teresa turned her spear around and pointed the deadly end towards them, a crazed look in her eye. Thomas was supposed to be killed by Group B, Minho remembered. His friend had to be killed by Group B, which Lynn was a part of. How was this all gonna go down?

Thomas rose from the ground, brushing off the dirt that powdered his shirt."Teresa, what's-"

"Shut up." Her voice was a mixture between calm and angry, the grip she had on her spear tightening.

"But wh-"

Teresa reared back and swung the bladeless end of the spear into the side of Thomas' head, making him fall to his knees once more. Thomas clutched his temple, pressing both his hands against the spot where Teresa had hit him.

"I said shut up." Teresa reached down and grabbed a fistful of Thomas' hair; she tugged him up by the roots of his hair until he was on his feet again. She placed her hands back on the spear, returning to the position she was in moments before. "Is your name Thomas?"

"You know who I-"

She went to swing the butt of her spear at him again, aiming towards the crown of his head. But a hand reached up and stopped the wooden shaft from coming down on Thomas' head, the pale hand clenching their fist around the pole. Minho's eyes trailed up the arm to see that it was Lynn who had halted Teresa's attempt to hurt Thomas.

Lynn's scarf now lingered around her neck, her free hand clutching her bow and a single arrow. Amber eyes gleamed as her eyes narrowed at Teresa, a stern look across her soft facial features. She pushed down on the pole, making the black-haired girl drop the spear; the weapon clanking as it hit the ground. The young blonde's head turned towards Thomas, glancing him over as he looked at her with a surprised look washing over his face.

"We don't need to do this Teresa." Lynn said, "We can get the cure another way, this-" she gestured to around them, "doesn't need to happen."

Teresa stared at the ground, clenching her jaw as she did so. "You don't understand Lynn, you never did understand." There was a short pause, silence taking over the large mass of people. "Someone get the bag. If Lynn is trying to protect him, we know it's Thomas." Teresa turned to the Gladers, picking her spear back up from the ground. "If anyone follows us, arrows will fly." she said, pointing the sharp end of her spear at everyone.

Teresa grabbed Thomas by his wrist, her hold must've been tight otherwise Thomas wouldn't have winced.

"Lynn," Teresa's spoke in a cold, harsh manner, attracting the younger girl's attention. "You stay back to make sure none of these idiots follow us, as soon as we're out of sight you can leave."

The blonde nodded slowly, repositioning the strap of her arrow bag. She watched as Teresa dragged Thomas away, a girl throwing a burlap sack over him as Sonya and Harriet were forced to carry him off into the distance, their figures getting smaller as they walked further away.

Newt had been silent the entire time, gazing on at Lynn like she was some creature from a foreign planet. "Lynn," He said, "Lynn, just." Newt huffed out a breath of air, taking a step forward, taking a step closer to his twin sister. "Just stay with us Lynn, you'll be much safer. Please..." He went to reach a hand out to touch her shoulder, give her some sort of comfort which he doubted she was receiving. Lynn let him rest his hand on her left shoulder, let him rub soothing circles with his thumb. But at a breakneck speed, she raised her hand to place it on top of her brother's, removing his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Newt." She said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go. "I-I have to go."

Lynn ran. She ran off into the distance, into the horizon. The sand kicked up behind her, sprouting up from the ground as she dashed away from the Gladers, away from her boyfriend, away from Minho. Lynn didn't even acknowledge his presence, her hazel eyes didn't meet his.

What had happened to her?

_Hey guys, sorry if this chapter feels rushed. It's just that my writer's block has been getting in the way and I have absolutely nothing for the next chapter. So if any of you readers have any ideas for the story, please leave it in the comments. I'm kinda desperate for ideas for BOTH of my stories. My other story, To Love In Secret, I also have no ideas for that one either. So please leave suggestions in the comment section._

_Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, followed, and favorited._

_And I would like to aplogize once more for this chapter, hopefully my writer's block will have cleared up when I write the next one!_

_Until next chapter!_


	37. Chapter 37

Lynn trudged along at the back of the group, dragging her feet in the golden sand. She had left her brother standing there with all the Gladers, ignoring his pleads to stay with him, running away to possibly kill her best friend. Lynn would do her best to prevent that from happening, but with Teresa's ways and the hold she had over the other girls now, there might not be a way to stop it.

The Queen had shoved Thomas into a burlap bag, making Sonya and Harriet carry him-wait no, drag him- to this designated area in the mountains where there was some sort of chamber that he was going to be thrown into the next morning. They were travelling through a rocky valley, slowly climbing up the incline that was going to lead to where they were supposed to set up camp before the sunsets.

Lily had joined Lynn after two hours of moving over from the desert sands into the treacherous mountains, staying by her friend's side and matching her slow pace. The two remained quiet, not a single word leaving their mouths or any hushed words exchanged. Lily could tell that Lynn was not herself, the latter hated leaving her brother and **her** friends to fend for themselves out in the dry wasteland.

"Lynn?" Lily asked quietly. She attracted the younger girl's attention, meeting her murky hazel-eyed gaze. "Are you all right?"

Lynn huffed, limply throwing her arms up and slapping them on the sides of her legs, "Why does everyone ask me that?"

"It's because we worry about you, Lynn." Lily placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, wanting to provide some sort of comfort for her friend.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine." Lynn shrugged Lily's hand off of her, turning cold and harsh.

"I'm just trying to help you." Lily said, her voice laced with hurt. "I know that it was your brother back there that you left behind. That asian boy certainly must be your significant other that you keep talking about, and you left him behind. Now you're expected to kill your best friend, none of us can't help but worry about what must be going on in that blonde british head of yours."

"I don't need help." Lynn snapped, her fists clenching at her sides. "Everyone thinks that I'm this fragile little flower that must be protected from the rain storm. But I'm not, Lily. I'm not. I can take care of myself."

Lynn knew that Lily meant well, and that what she was doing was only out of worry and care. But the blonde knew how to carry her own, she knew how to live without the help of Newt, Minho, Sonya, Harriet, Lily...the list goes on. She left her brother's embrace and ran off back to her friends to plot some plan to kill Thomas, betraying all the Gladers that she knew and loved. She was betraying them, and the feeling was eating Lynn from the inside out.

"Fine, I understand." Lily looked off to the side, still keeping her place beside Lynn.

The latter sighed, dragging her hands down her face. "Listen, Lils, I'm sorry okay? It's just a lot of shit has been going on and all of it involves me for some reason. I know you mean well, you are just being you, it's just...I have a lot on my mind right now."

"I know, I know," Lily said, turning her head back towards Lynn. "I really don't understand what it's like to be you."

Lynn laughed softly, a thin smile rising to her lips. "No one does."

A comfortable silence fell over Lynn and Lily, the two picking up their pace and making their way to the center of the group, lightly pushing and shoving a few other girls to get to where they needed to be, where Sonya and Harriet were.

The two girls were carrying the burlap sack that Thomas was thrown into, stumbling their way along as the tripped over their own feet, trying their best not to drop him. Sonya and Harriet clutched the rough fabric of the sack midway, clutching the material in their fists. Lynn and Lily came quick to their aid, coming up behind them and grabbed what felt like Thomas' ankles, hoisting the lower half of his body of the ground and lightening the load that Harriet and Sonya were forced to carry.

Sonya turned her head with a flick of her ponytail, seeing who had come to their aid. The corners of her mouth rose up into a warm smile upon seeing Lynn and Lily.

"Thanks," Sonya said breathily, readjusting her grip on the bag.

"You're welcome," Lily returned Sonya's smile, a gentle look in her eye.

As the four continued to journey on into the mountains where they were taking Thomas to be annihilated, making him vanish into the world above. They listened to Thomas' pleads to get out of the sack, saying that he has the ability to walk on his own. As much as Lynn wanted to tear the burlap bag open and hug the life out of her dear friend, she knew she would get an earful from Teresa and get stabbed with that scary looking spear of her's.

Teresa walked proudly at the head of the group, her whole body moving with purpose and focus, annoying the complete hell out of Lynn. The black-haired girl seemed semi-friendly when Lynn first met her, the two of them having a light conversation back in that prison that they were kept in before they arrived in the scorch. But now, now she was a completely different person.

She was vile and cruel, pretending to be the leader of a group that already had three leaders. Teresa refused to listen to what anyone else had to say, only focusing on what she wanted and how she wanted it done. She didn't care about the well-being of any of the other girl's or their problems, something that was always at the top of Sonya, Lynn, and Harriet's priority list. She didn't handle any of the difficult situations they were put into delicately, Harriet and Lily even told Lynn and Sonya that Teresa cared less that they could've died when they fell through the floor of that rundown market. Now, does that sound like a leader to you?

"Why don't you let me walk?!" Thomas pleaded, his fists punching the cloth as he struggled to be released from the sack. "I know you all have weapons it's not like I'm going to go anywhere!"

Teresa stopped dead in her tracks, causing all the other girls to stop short before they ran into one another and created a domino effect. Teresa spun around and stormed through the crowd, pushing the girls that stood in her way. With the harmless end of her spear raised above her head, she sent it directly into Thomas' head, earning a sharp cry from the boy inside the sack.

"Teresa!" Sonya shouted, earning the black-haired girl's attention. "We are far enough away from Group A, he can walk on his own two feet without us having to carry him all the way! Besides, didn't you say that we were only twenty minutes away from the Pass?" The tall blonde abandoned her place at the side of the bag, standing only five inches away from the fake leader of their little group.

"Let him walk, Teresa!" Lynn called from the back, and irritated look on her freckled face. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Of course you will," Teresa muttered under her breath with a distasteful gleam in her blue eyes. "Let him out of the bag, if he makes a run for it, it's all on Lynn."

Teresa made her way back to the front of the group, leaving Lynn, Lily, Sonya, and Harriet in the dust of their footsteps.

"We'll leave you to it, Lynn." Harriet patted the younger's shoulder, shooing Lily and Sonya away and back to the herd heading towards the Pass that Teresa was supposedly taking Thomas to in order to kill him.

Lynn kneeled down onto the ground and untied the rope that held the top of the sack closed. With skillful and nimble fingers she had the knot undone in a matter of seconds, discarding it off to the side. She tugged the burlap sack open, Thomas' brunette hair peeking out of the top as soon as it was opened.

She moved away from the bag, letting Thomas scramble to find his way out of the sack. As Lynn rose to her feet, Thomas had gotten out of the sack and jumped to his feet, standing in front of the blonde girl as his chest rose and fell with a quick pace. Lynn shoved her hands in her pockets as Thomas looked on at her with wide eyes, his russet irises never leaving her amber ones.

"Hey Tommy," Lynn said quietly, looking shy and afraid. Scared of what Thomas might say or do, she left them without leaving a note or saying goodbye, surely he would be pissed. But Thomas wasn't, instead a wide smile spread across his face as he enveloped Lynn in his arms, lifting her feet off the ground. Lynn threw her arms around his neck, placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek before burying her face in his shoulder.

"You're okay, you're alright." Thomas hoarsely whispered as his embrace grew tighter by the second.

"Uh Tommy, you're kinda suffocatin' me here." The older boy released Lynn from his arms, placing her safely back on the ground.

Lynn could feel Thomas' russet gaze eyeing the black stitching on her hairline, Lily said that no one would be able to notice it since it was covered by the side bangs that framed the left side of Lynn's face where the stitches held her head together. Without even thinking, Thomas brushed the hair away from the blonde's amber eyes.

"So it was blood," Thomas muttered under his breath, a gentle look in his eye.

Lynn cleared her throat awkwardly, guiding Thomas' hand away from her face. "We'd better catch up or they'll leave without us." Her friend nodded his head, agreeing with her suggestion.

And so the two ran side by side, racing to catch up with the group as they grew further and further away from them.

xxx

In one more hour they had reached the sacred mountain pass that Teresa kept going on about. Thomas and Lynn never left each others side for the last leg of the journey, keeping the same pace as they walked at the back of the pack, earning ice cold glares from Teresa every now and then.

It was dusk by the time they reached the pass, making the nighttime air cool and crisp a small break from the harsh sunrays of the scorch.

"Lynn," Teresa had said, "Tie him up to that tree over there." the black haired girl pointed to an old, half-dead tree a few feet away, handing the young girl some rope to get the job done with. "I want to keep an eye on him."

Lynn, reluctantly, agreed to Teresa's plan. Clutching the rope in her grasp and Thomas' hand in the other, she dragged him over to the tree.

"Sorry 'bout this, Tommy." She apologized as Thomas sat down at the trunk of the tree, leaning back on the rough bark. "If I had it my way we'd have left ya be."

She circled the rope around the tree and Thomas' torso, telling him to left his arms so that he can have some mobility.

"I thought you were the second command? Don't you have some say in what and what doesn't happen?" Thomas inquired, resting his head on the trunk.

"I'm not, and will never be, the second command to Teresa. And besides, the Queen has decided that everything will be done her way and no one else's, she kicked Sonya, Harriet, and I off of our pint-sized pedestal." Lynn tied off the rope at the back of the tree, coming back around and sitting in front of Thomas.

There was an odd silence between the two, the air thick and dry. Lynn nervously fiddled with the loose strings at the end of the orange scarf she was wearing, shivering slightly as she felt Thomas' eyes glued to her face.

"How have you been?" He asked. Lynn laughed lightly at the question, it seemed like such an odd thing to have a normal conversation in a situation like this.

"I would say I've been well, but that's a lie. A lot of shit has happened to me and my friends Tommy."

That was an honest answer, Lynn had had a pretty rough time in the scorch. From being separated from her friends, discovering that she had to kill her best friend, getting lost in that weird 'Underneath' place, and then waking up to find some creepy guy tending to her injuries. It certainly had been a hell of a ride.

"I can tell," Thomas said. "What happened to your head?" Lynn knew they would be getting around to that question sooner or later.

"It's a long story." Lynn sighed.

"I've got time."

"Of course you do, you're tied to a shuckin' tree." Lynn stated, resting her elbow on her knee and dropping her chin so it was balanced on her tiny fist.

"Glad to see you still use the Glader Language." Thomas smirked.

"Not always, but it has worked it's way into my vocabulary."

Thomas softened his stare, a look of gentleness upon his features. Lynn had been his best friend since the moment he arrived in the Glade, the younger girl slightly guiding him along and helping him with learning the ropes. She seemed content and light-hearted, going wherever the wind takes her while still being the sassy and sarcastic character that he had grown to love.

She had changed since then.

Lynn's personality was different, her demeanour, her body language. Everything. She was rough around the edges now, the Scorch had made her stronger. She was still sassy and sarcastic, nothing would ever change that to be honest. Lynn no longer wore that white hoodie, but Thomas already knew that since he discovered that beloved jacket of her's in the Underneath, ripped apart and covered with blood, while the other remained in Newt's care, tucked safe inside his satchel. It was like the moment she went without her hoodie she lost that sweet, nurturing personality that could be found inside her soul.

"Lynn!" Teresa's voice rang throughout the air, calling the blonde to her aid. "This is not a little reunion date, if your job is done then you can leave!"

The younger girl rolled her eyes at the sound of Teresa's shouts, rising to her feet. She turned her head to see the so called leader of their group standing a medium sized distance away with her hands on her hips.

"This one's not my boyfriend!" Lynn shouted in response, turning back towards Thomas. "I'll talk to you later, Tommy."

As Lynn began to walk off in Teresa's direction, she heard her friend exclaim something to her. "You guys aren't going to kill me right?"

Lynn froze, spinning around to face Thomas. "What? H-how do you know?"

"Read the tattoo on the back of my neck." Thomas bowed his head as Lynn jogged back over to the tree, pulling the back of his shirt down to examine the tattoo.

**Property of WICKED**

**Subject A2, Group A**

**To be KILLED by Group B**

"Tommy," Lynn breathed out, taking a step away from her friend. "I can explain."

"I just need to know, Lynn." Thomas said firmly, his fists clenched by his sides and his teeth grinding together. "Are you going to kill me?"

Lynn stuttered for a second, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, searching for an answer to give to him. A reply came to mind moments after, Lynn speaking without a second thought.

"No."

_xxx_

_Hey guys! _

_Wow, it has been a long time since I have updated this story._

_I'm very sorry for such a long wait, it's just the idea flow for this story has been like dead. But I'm glad I was finally able to come up with something. _

_I would like to thank all of you for getting this story to over 70 followers! I had never imagined that a sucky little story could turn into something like this! _

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner, I promise I'll try to get it up in the next couple of days. Until next time!_


	38. Chapter 38

Newt stood alone in the cool night of the scorch, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze distant.

Lynn left him, she ran away from his embrace and went off into the distance. And he let her leave. Newt should've held her tighter, persuaded her to stay with him and the Gladers. He could tell by Lynn's flickering eyes that she was debating whether to stay or to go off with her friends and possibly kill Thomas. She wanted to stay, Newt knew that, but something in her mind said that she couldn't, she just could not bear the fact to leave all her other friends by themselves. But did Lynn make the right decision?

She dashed off into the barren land without even giving her brother a second glance. The sand kicking up behind her as she sprinted off, away from Newt. The few moments after she left where silent, Newt just staring at the place that Lynn stood mere seconds before.

A hand on Newt's shoulder brought him out of his trance, his head snapping up to see who it was. Minho stood next to him with a distant gleam in his eye, patting his shoulder.

"C'mon," he said, "we gotta start moving."

Newt nodded his head in agreement, walking at a sluggish pace alongside the rest of the group.

They had lost so many already, throughout the course of being in the maze and the scorch, and Newt just couldn't afford to lose both his sister and his best friend, he wouldn't be able to handle it, too many people have lost their lives to these stupid trials.

But here he stood, looking out into the sandy hell that they had to escape. Newt wondered what his sister was going through now, what she was experiencing and how she was handling it. He justed wanted Lynn to be safe, out of harms way. Lynn appeared different than the last time Newt saw her, the aura that came with her had changed. She had been through hell and Newt noticed it immediately. Her ponytail was loose, rips and tears covering her jacket and pants, lips dry and cracked. Lynn's eyes still sparkled with that familiar amber color, but they shimmered with tears, as if she didn't want to do what she had to, as if her appearance was one thing and her eyes told a different story.

The ground crunched under someone's boots as they walked up towards Newt, a tall presence now standing next him. Everyone was already asleep a few feet away, so it left only one person that would be up at this hour at night. Minho.

"I don't think that she wanted to leave us." Newt spoke softly, folding his arms over his chest. "I think it was someone else's decision that she left and not her own."

The older boy next to him responded, "Lynn's conflicted, Newt. She doesn't know whether to do what ratface told her or come along with us and not even pay attention to a word he said."

Newt remained silent, not knowing what to say next.

"Listen, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some sleep okay?"

The british boy nodded his head, Minho leaving him alone in silence once more.

xxx

Lynn could barely keep her eyes closed as sleep avoided her mind. The soft snores of her peers were the only sound in the quiet night. She gazed up at the star-filled sky, resting her arms behind her head to provide some sort of cushion other than the deflated pillow sheet that she was laying on. The crisp night air nipped at her face, making her cheeks rosy and cold.

She couldn't stand to know that Thomas was tied up to a tree, waiting to find out his fate of life or death. Lynn had already told him that they weren't going to kill him, but she knew her friend could hear her voice tremble, see her hands shake and her eyes flicker. She wasn't telling the truth, Thomas knew she wasn't speaking the truth. Lynn was unsure of her answer, she didn't know the real answer to his question.

The blonde restlessly turned onto her side, pulling the sheets up to her chest. The embers of the fire that had been started, glowed in the dark of night, illuminating Lynn's freckled face. She could see a pair of blue eyes boring into her own from the other side of the ashes. Sonya.

"Can't sleep?" The elder girl whispered, trying her best not to wake the others.

Lynn shook her head, "No, how about you?"

"Not a wink." Sonya responded, sitting up from her mat. "Too many things going on the be able to let sleep take over." The former leader got up from the bed mat that she was resting on, making her way to Lynn's mat. Tiptoeing past Harriet's sleeping place, Sonya came to Lynn's bed mat, taking a seat near the younger's feet. "What's keeping you up?"

Lynn sighed, dragging her hands over her face as she rose to an upright position. "Tommy."

Sonya nodded her head knowingly, patting her friend's leg. "What about him?" The older girl asked.

"Not knowing whether Teresa's going to kill him or not."

Before Sonya could even answer to Lynn's response, the second command continued.

"I told him that we weren't going to kill him, Sonya." Lynn quivered, digging her nails into her scalp. "I lied to him. I lied to my best friend. I told him that he's going to be fine and Teresa is just being a crazy stick, but it's all a lie."

Tears brimmed the bottom lid of Lynn's eyes, her head turned off to the side to shield the teardrops from Sonya.

"I don't know his fate, I don't know what to tell him. I can't tell him that he's going to be okay or that he's going to live. I can't tell him because I just. Don't. Know!"

Lynn finally cracked, she finally let herself go. Her head was bowed as the tears flowed down her cheeks, shaking hands hiding her face from her friend.

Sonya leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lynn's trembling frame, letting her friend cry into her shoulder. The former leader soothingly rubbed her friend's back, her other hand resting on the back of Lynn's blonde head. The young girl had been hiding her emotions since the day she first returned to their group, saying she was alright when she wasn't

Lynn was one of those people that never told anyone how they felt. She always did for everyone else except for herself, which was one of the reasons she's such a great second-in-command. Lynn would be there for anyone who needed comfort or guidance, giving advice for those who needed it. But she had no one to turn to when it came to her needs, except for Sonya, Harriet, and Lily of course. The young girl never talked to any of her peers about what was going inside that pretty little head of her's, never told anyone about how she felt.

The second command threw her nimble arms around Sonya's neck, sobbing heavily into the shoulder of her purple shirt. Lynn let all the feelings and sorrow that she had bottled up in that petite body of her's out in tears. Her fingers grasped the back of Sonya's shirt, bunching up the material in her hands.

"I'm so sick and tired of being the one to deal with everyone's problems, Sonya." Lynn cried, burying her face in her friend's shoulder. "I'm done, I'm so done with everything that has been going on. I just want to get out of these stupid trials and live a normal sticking life."

"I know, I know." Sonya cooed, trying to calm Lynn down. "It will all be over soon. I promise."

"I doubt it, Sonya." Lynn pulled away from her friend, rising from her sleeping bag and wiping away the stray tears with the back of her hand. She started to walk away from the area they were all sleeping in, Sonya couldn't help but notice that Lynn grabbed her rusty bow and arrow as she went in the other direction.

"Lynn!" Sonya hissed, trying to get the girls attention without waking anybody. "Lynn, where the hell are you going?!"

The blonde stopped in her tracks, turning back around to face the former leader. "To go do something for myself." Lynn spun towards the direction she was heading in, walking with a more hasty pace.

Sonya considered going after Lynn, springing up from her spot and stopping the young blonde before she did anything stupid. And Lynn being Lynn, what she did was on the borderline of being idiotic.

xxx

Lynn jogged over to the tree where Thomas had been tied up to, her bow and arrow slung over her back just incase Teresa came by and started to protest what she was about to do.

Lynn was going to get Thomas and run away with him, run back to Minho and Newt, to all the Gladers that awaited their return. Lynn wanted to do something for herself, to not obey Teresa's orders or Sonya's wise suggestions and do something that was right...well, right to Lynn.

Thomas was asleep when Lynn reached the tree that her friend was tied up to, his head tipped to the side as drool dribbled out of his mouth. The boy's hands were facing palm up as they laid limp at his sides, his legs sprawled out on the ground beneath him.

The blonde girl ran over to the tree, gently shoving Thomas' shoulder. He woke up immediately, his head jerking up and hitting the bark of the tree. A loud grunt escaped his mouth, his hand quickly rising up to behind his head, rubbing it in pain.

"Lynn.." Thomas yawned as he looked on at the sun that was rising in the east. "Lynn, what the hell are you doing?"

Lynn began to undo the knot that she had tied earlier, letting the rope fall into Thomas' lap was it came undone.

"I'm getting you outta here." The girl responded, holding out a hand to her friend. She wanted him to take her hand, to agree with her decision to flee from Teresa's ways.

"But you said that-"

"Every word that I said earlier was a lie. A complete lie, Tommy." Lynn snapped, pulling her bow out from its holder and hanging on to it with a tight hand. "I just want to get you out of here safely, alright?

Thomas eyed the hand that Lynn held out towards him, her fingers aching for him to grasp them and sprint off into dawn. His large palm smacked onto her scrawny, little one, leaving it to the blonde to haul his ass off the ground.

Thomas' tired legs caused him to stumble and crash into Lynn, almost making them fall to the ground.

"You okay there?" Lynn asked, pushing him back upright, patting the center of his chest.

"I'm fine, Icelyn."

With wide amber eyes, Lynn snapped her head up to glare at Thomas, a warning gleam in her eye. She jabbed her finger into the brunet's chest, her grip even tighter on her bow.

"Don't ever call me that name again." Lynn spoke with a playfully angry tone, "Now let's go, we have to get out of here before the queen wakes up."

The sun was peeking out from the distant mountains, signaling that they were running out of time to escape. Lynn began to walk with Thomas' hand tightly held in her own, keeping close watch on him and their surroundings as they began to descend from the pass, heading off to the destination of this so called 'Paradise'.

Dirt and rocks crackled under their shoes, the hurried sounds of their footsteps echoing through the empty air. Lynn tugged and pulled on Thomas' hand, trying to get him to go faster. The older boy couldn't believe how light on her feet Lynn was, hopping and dashing down the mountain without any faltering while Thomas could barely keep his balance.

They finally made it to a smooth run of stone, their traveling down the mountain made slightly easier than before. Lynn threw an arm out to stop Thomas from going any further, her feet planted on the ground as the brunet crashed into her back, regaining his balance shortly after.

She stood completely still as silence overtook the two of them, the air thick and tension high. Thomas grasped onto the shoulders of the young girl, the hairs of her ponytail tickling his chin as he leaned forward.

Lynn knew something (or someone) was following them, observing them. She could hear the faraway footsteps as a person rushed towards the pair, the light sound of metal clanking filling the spaces in between. Whoever was following them had a weapon.

"Who do you think it is?" Thomas whispered, leaning in close to Lynn, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I've got an idea." Lynn turned around, pulling Thomas behind her. Her bow was raised, an arrow touching the string and the end resting below her right eye, aimed in the direction they just came from.

Teresa stood in front of them, a knife in her hand.

She was pissed.

Her blue eyes were gleaming with anger and fury, the sharp and scary knife in her hand pointed directly at Lynn. Thomas' large hands remained on Lynn's shoulders, her back tucked into his chest as her bow and arrow remained armed.

"I knew you were going to pull some weird shit like this, Lynn." Teresa spat, "What's it going to take to get you to do what you're told."

Just as Lynn was about to fire back with some quick-witted answer, Thomas stepped out from behind her, lightly shoving her to the side. He needed to get to the bottom of this whole thing; it was like the maze all over again, he had no idea what was going on around him and what people are keeping from him.

"What do you want, Teresa?" Thomas demanded, coming almost face to face with the black-haired girl that he knew from his dreams. "Why do you want to kill me? Just tell me, give me the answer. I might be able to help you get through this, there has to be another way to solve what ever needs solving."

Teresa glared up at him, her jaw clenching as she narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. She didn't like the words that were coming out of Thomas' mouth, choosing to calmly slide her knife back into its holder. Then, as quick as a flash of lightning, her calloused fingers came down on Thomas' cheek, the sound of flesh hitting flesh bouncing off the rocky incline of the mountain behind them.

The slap caused Thomas to stumble to the side as he clutched his left cheek, the stinging feeling pinching his cheek. A swish sounded through the air, the hard thump of an arrow hitting a stone made both Teresa and Thomas spin around to face Lynn, watching as she plucked another arrow from the pack behind her.

"Hit him again," Lynn pulled the arrow back in the string, the chipped head of the weapon aimed in their general direction. "I dare ya, Teresa. Let's see how fast this arrow can pierce that sick, twisted mind of yours."

"Wow, Lynn." Teresa scoffed, pulling her knife out of its holder again. With one arm, she wrapped it around Thomas' waist, tugging him back and letting the blade of her knife hover above the skin if his neck. "I'd watch where you aim that arrow of your's, it would be smart to point in the direction behind you."

The blonde lowered her weapon for a split second, not even realizing that a tall, lanky boy was lurking behind her. The boy threw his long arms around her waist, clamping a clammy hand on top of her mouth to muffle her screams and cries of protest.

"I believe that you have met Aris before, Thomas."

xxx

_Another chapter! _

_I just started high school, so I will try my best to keep updating this story. I may be limited to only doing chapters on the weekends, but I will try my best to get chapters out to you._

_Until next time!_


	39. Chapter 39

A cave. Teresa and this Aris guy dragged Lynn and Thomas to a freaking _cave. _And this so called cave had a glowing neon green door tucked away in the back.

What the hell were they taking Lynn and Thomas to a glowing green door? Is this door some sort of a magical portal to a far off universe that the two captives well be trapped in forever? It could be possible, depending on how _insane _Teresa and Aris are.

Lynn remained trapped in Aris' arms, desperately struggling to escape. She wanted out. Now. She wanted to get Thomas and run away from these psychos that were holding them hostage. Lynn could hear Aris mutter multiple curses as she her feet rapidly kicked his shins, doing her best to break free.

"All right," Teresa sighed, tightening the grip that she had on Thomas. "Let's get this over with."

The two started to bring Lynn and Thomas closer to the glowing door, the light becoming greater and greater as the vibrant light source was beginning to burn Lynn's amber eyes.

"Get what over with?!" Lynn shouted, pushing her feet into the ground, trying to prevent going any further towards the door. "What the stick are you talking about Teresa?! Are you going to do some weird voodoo shit to us inside that litt-"

The tip of a knife sticking into the Lynn's back stopped her from talking, her breath hitching in her throat. Aris' arm was circled around her neck, choking her slightly but not really choking her; more like...holding her in place. She could feel the his warm breath against the back of her neck, his lips hovering a centimeter away from her ear.

"Listen blondie," Aris whispered hoarsely into her ear, blocking out all sounds of conversation that were occurring between Teresa and Thomas. "You are going to do whatever Teresa tells you to do, you are going to shut the hell up for once in your life otherwise this knife is going straight into your back, got it?"

"My name is not blondie," Lynn spat through gritted teeth, "It's Lynn, and I'm not going to listen to your petty little threats. You are not going to do anything, I know you're not. You are just some 18-year-old boy that tries to act all mature and shit like that but you're really not. So just put the knife down and let me go."

"Sorry blondie, we all know that that is not going to happen." Aris removed the knife from her back, tugging her body back against his chest, preventing her from escaping.

Lynn let out an aggravated sigh, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Why are you doing this Aris?" She inquired, speaking harshly as she tried to prevent Teresa getting word of this little conversation between them. "Did Teresa put you up to this?"

There was a thick silence between the two, the air practically smelling of tension. "Yes," Aris said, "She did."

"So you're basically being whipped by a weird psycho chick?"

"Will you shut up?!" Aris exclaimed, speaking under his breath.

"Sorry, sorry," Lynn apologized, relaxing a little bit. "I'm just voicing my opinion."

"Yeah, well I don't care about your little opinions and protests."

The darkness of the cave took over the two, standing in the most uncomfortable of positions on earth. Lynn hated the feeling of having another guy's arms wrapped around her, Aris' arms tightening by the second to make sure she wouldn't try to make an escape.

"Aris!" Teresa nasally voice rung through out the air, attracting both of Aris and Lynn's attention. "Open the door! It's time for Tom to go."

Aris let go of Lynn for a split second, only to grab her hand tightly instead.

"Whipped," Lynn coughed, making Thomas snicker slightly.

"And put Icelyn in there too." Teresa's statement made the blonde stiffen, struggling even more for Aris to let go of her hand as he tugged her towards the neon green door.

Aris swung the door open, the hinges squeaking as it was pulled wide open. A black abyss awaited Lynn as she stared at the vault like structure with widened eyes. A gleam of fear shimmered over Lynn's amber eyes, shaking her head no, trying to signal Aris to stop pushing her towards the door. She spun around, placing her hands on Aris' chest to shove him away from her exit out of here.

"Please no!" Lynn screamed, "Please! I didn't do anything wrong! Just let Thomas and I go! Please!"

Lynn caught a glance of Thomas, seeing his eyes widen as he went to take a step towards her and Aris. Teresa flung out an arm to stop him from taking a step forward, keeping him away from helping his best friend.

"Please, please no!" Lynn's protests were ignored as Aris gripped her upper arms with his long, scary looking hands, turning her around so that she face the abyss once more. She became as stiff as a board, her shoulders raising with fear as her toes dipped into the edge of darkness, swaying slightly.

"See ya on the flip side blondie." Aris then pushed her into a oblivion, the cold air and blackness swallowing Lynn whole.

She fell onto the smooth, hard flooring, putting her hands out in front of her to save her herself from another head injury as she was shoved into the dark room.

Lynn was basically sprawled out on the floor, her freckled forehead hovering above the rough stone that was under her. Her fingers dug into the gritty flooring, regaining her breath as the wind slipped from her lungs. A painful groan escaped her lips as she pushed herself off the ground, finding her way into a sitting position with her back resting up against the wall.

Her amber eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, hearing the faint sound of Thomas' protests not to go into this chamber/vault thingy that Lynn was in now. She noticed that the air was a mixture between bitter and febrile, not being able to decide whether it was too cold or too hot. The only light source were the neon green bars that were plastered onto the door, otherwise the young blonde was submerged in total darkness.

Well, at least she wasn't alone.

Thomas came tumbling in a mere minute after she had been thrown in by Aris, landing in the spot directly next to her with a loud 'oof'. His large hand came up to feel for some part of Lynn, bringing the younger girl to think that he was trying to make sure that she was still in here. Thomas' hand clasped onto her wrist, squeezing it tightly as he fixated himself in a sitting position next to her.

When they looked up to see if Teresa and Aris were standing in the doorway of the vault, they saw that the door has been slammed shut, their possible exit disappearing right before their eyes. A click and a squeak followed the clamorous sound of the heavy metal door being pushed closed, locking immediately.

The two sat in a silence for a second, as if they were waiting for something to happen. A griever could come out of nowhere and feast on their insides, people from WICKED could be hiding somewhere with needles in their hand to inject them with some weird substance, or possibly Gally could be in the shadows with a gun pointed in their general direction. Who knows what's in store for the brunet and the blonde.

As Lynn was about to say something, a sharp hiss echoed against the walls; like helium being let out of a balloon. A valve had been opened somewhere, a heavy grey mist/fog filling up the room. It made the neon green lights begin to fog up, Lynn and Thomas' vision becoming hazy.

The mist started to fill Lynn's lungs, irritating her throat as her eyelids started to droop. In her blurry peripheral vision, she could see that this mist wasn't affecting Thomas at all, it was just affecting her. Her throat started to become scratchy, barely taking in enough oxygen to provide air for herself. She could feel Thomas place a hand on her shoulder, asking her if she was alright. Did he not see the mist at all?

Lynn couldn't feel her body, she couldn't press her fingertips together or form word to tell Thomas what was going on.

Then the world went dark, her mind going blank as her eyes were shut tight. The only thing Lynn remembering from there was her head falling into Thomas' lap, barely hearing his gentle commands for her to keep her eyes open, to stay awake.

But Lynn couldn't obey.

Her eyes were already closed.

xxx

_Hey guys, here's the chapter as promised._

_Now I finally was able to develop a schedule for this story. I will mainly be updating on the weekend because of homework and after school activities that I have to deal with on the weekdays. This story will be updated on Sunday, and my other Maze Runner story, To Love in Secret, will be updated on Saturday._

_I know the way I did the whole Teresa and Aris throwing Thomas into the vault chamber thingy is a little different than the book, I'm not sure how you guys like it, but what I wrote down is how it was carried out in my mind. If you have any input (good or bad) please tell me, all I want to do is give you all a new take on the Maze Runner since basically everybody follows the book or does it some weird crazy way that doesn't make sense._

_Sorry for giving you guys this long schpiel but I just wanted to update you all on what's going on._

_Before I leave you all, I just wanted to thank every single person that has been following this story from the beginning and the people who have just joined the journey of Lynn. It means so much to me to see all the wonderful comments and getting like 10 followers for every chapter! It is truly amazing!_

_Also, special thanks to Embers to Ashes for giving me the idea for this chapter. I was stuck in the realm of writer's block and just couldn't get out, so thank you!_

_Until next time! _


	40. Chapter 40

When your sister, the only living family member that you have left, has been missing for the past couple of weeks. You can't help to worry about what has happened to her.

That is what Newt is going through. He doesn't know if Lynn is okay, if she is dead, if she is injured. He hasn't got a clue.

He just saw her yesterday, dressed in a tattered mocha jacket with dirty and ripped cargo pants and an orange scarf wrapped around her neck. There was a very noticeable stitching on her hairline, black thread peeking through her side bangs. She had a head injury that must've occurred while she was missing.

Lynn looked like she was completely distraught, not knowing what to do or how to do it, Newt saw it in her murky hazel eyes. She didn't want to do what she had to do, she wanted to stay with Newt, Minho, and all the other Gladers, let them take care of her and keep her safe for a change instead of having her do everything by herself, bottle up all the emotions that she hid from everyone in that small, freckled body of her's.

Newt knew that she probably did absolutely everything in her power to keep Thomas safe after her and her army of girls took him away, well, it was more the black-haired girl's army, not Lynn's. But this black-haired girl didn't seem to have to composure of a leader or second in command like Lynn did, she was doing something that someone had told her to do, making her do the dirty work for someone else.

Aris had vanished after Group B shortly after Lynn ran away from them, dashing off into the sandy sunset before Minho or Newt could even begin to protest against him. Newt wondered if the older boy knew of Group B's plans, he was called the Partner after all, maybe he was working with them; on either the good side or the bad side. Who knows?

But Newt still couldn't help but worry about his twin. From the minute he met her, he knew that his sister was one of those people that hid their feelings from others. When he saw her in his arms yesterday, it was all in her eyes; Lynn was a bomb waiting to explode. Whether it would come out in tears or screams of anger, Newt knew that she would crack like an egg, pouring out all those bottled up emotions in one way or another.

The Guardian. Lynn was labelled the Guardian. That must mean that she was one that most people relied on in Group B. She was the one that everyone went to when they had a problem or need to talk someone. But does that mean that Lynn had someone to talk to? Some to pour out her feelings to? To take care of her problems.

Newt could tell that Lynn had no one to fall back on, to tell all her feelings and emotions to. She was struggling to get by, to not break down at any given second.

They had came across Group B in front of the heavenly 'Safe Haven' (turns out the said destination is just a stick in the ground with an orange ribbon that says the name), but found no Lynn, Thomas, Aris, or the mysterious black-haired girl that was supposed to be the leader of these group of girls. One of them, Lily he thought her name was, told him that Lynn and Thomas had both gone missing this morning.

So that means that the quartet was out there in the Scorch, doing God knows what. Newt just hoped that Lynn was safe.

But he found that out sooner than he thought.

Newt could pick out his sister's pretty little blonde head out in the distance, a familiar brunet walking alongside her.

She was okay, she was walking towards him, looking healthy and uninjured.

The blond parted himself from the crowd, pushing a boy out of the way so that he could break free.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Newt called her name; immediately attracting his sister's attention.

"Lynn!" He shouted, his voice barely audible over the chatter of the two groups.

The younger girl stopped in her tracks, squinting her eyes to focus on the figure a long distance away. She then took off in a sprint, the sand sprouting up behind her as she ran. The three tall figures behind her didn't even make an effort to move faster after her, they just let her run into the open arms of her elder twin.

Lynn jumped into her brother's arms, throwing her nimble arms around his neck as she buried her head into his shoulder. Newt lifted her feet of the ground, folding his long arms around his sister's small frame.

She was here, she was safe, and she was okay. That's all that mattered to Newt. Her rosy scent was still attached to her hair and clothes, lingering on the scarf around her neck. The blonde locks she was known for were covered in dirt, grime bordering her hairline as the black stitching holding her head together remained somewhat clean.

"I'm so sorry." Lynn whispered into his shoulder, not daring to part from her brother's arms. "I'm so so sorry. I would've stayed with all of you, truly. I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry, Newt." Her words were spoken softly as if she didn't want any of the Gladers to hear her. Well, they couldn't to begin with; they were all too busy welcoming Thomas back to even notice the return of the other Newton twin.

"There's no need to apologize, Lynn." Newt said, pressing a kiss to his sister's forehead. "You did nothing wrong. It's all bloody Ratman's fault that you had to do what you did. Don't say sorry for anything that he caused."

The elder twin set his sister back down on the ground, keeping his hands on her forearms as they pulled apart from their embrace. Lynn appeared to seem better than yesterday. Her eyes no longer bloodshot and hair slicked back into a smooth, flawless ponytail. Dark circles were under her eyes though, along with her skin looking slightly paler. But she was alive and somewhat content, and that's all Newt cared about.

Minho was a different case.

He wanted to see his girlfriend and he wanted to see her now.

The older boy spotted a familiar blonde dashing into Newt's waiting arms but he sight was immediately blocked as all the Gladers rushed up to inquire to Thomas about the events that occurred while he was gone for the day while Group B stood to the side, watching the exchange intensely.

Minho said only but a couple words to Thomas before breaking apart from the crowd, desperate to find his blonde beauty.

Lynn and Newt stood a spare three feet away, quiet and hushed words being spoken between the two as they embraced.

Newt had been different for the past week or two, his brain not functioning properly because of the thoughts that were constantly bouncing around inside his head.

He had the right to be worried, his sister had disappeared into thin air; not leaving any trace of her being. Newt would lay awake at night, his eyelids not even closing for a quick ten minutes of rest. Lynn would always be on his mind, wondering if she was okay, if she was safe, if she was dead possibly. A thousand things that not even Minho could describe.

One night Minho found Newt clutching the hoodie that he had been holding for Lynn. The elder twin held the piece of clothing tight to his chest as he closed his eyes tight. Silent prayers were being whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek, just the thought of something fatal happening to Lynn always reminding him to push to find out where she is and keep her safe.

Minho knows now why Newt didn't let go of Lynn until after two full minutes, keeping her locked in his embrace as he tried not to cry.

But Minho had had enough of going without Lynn's kisses and the smell of her flaxen hair. The moment Newt had vanished into the crowd of Gladers Minho pounced on her like a tiger, tapping her on the shoulder to get her to turn around.

Lynn's ponytail trailed behind her as she spun around, facing whoever it was that wanted her attention. But the familiar feeling of someone's kisses brought her to the conclusion of who it was.

Minho.

The older boy grabbed Lynn by the waist and smashed his lips onto hers, not even waiting for her to take a breath as he tugged her body flush against his.

Lynn cupped Minho's face with her hands, their lips moulding against each other for the first time in a long time.

Minho's fingers hovered Lynn's spine, his fingers touching everyone of her vertebrates through her jacket. He had yearned for this moment, desperately waiting for this chance to savour the taste of vanilla and roses that Lynn's lips brought. It was exactly the way Minho knew it would be, needy and passionate, and he ached to have more.

Not now of course, but later.

With one final kiss, Minho parted from Lynn's rosy pink lips, resting his forehead against her own as they panted heavily; eyes remaining closed. He kept his hands secured around Lynn's waist, not daring to let her go for a single moment. It has been way too long from them to leave each other's arms even for a split second. Minho didn't care if Newt saw them, even though the elder twin didn't. The moment was just sweet and blissful, and that's all Minho needed.

Fat tears were rolling down Lynn's cheeks as she let Minho pull her into his chest, welcoming the warmth that his embrace brought. It was about time that she had someone to pour her feelings out to, to have someone be there for her and not anyone else. It was nice for a change to not be the one that took care of everybody's problems or too talk some sense into someone. All she had to do was stay in Minho's arms, and at the moment she would feel safe.

But life is not made of those moments.

Things had to be done, and corporations had to be demolished and deserts had to be deserted. Sadly, not everyone just gets a happily ever after. It was to be earned.

"I missed you," Minho whispered, using his right hand to wipe away Lynn's tears. "I missed you so shucking much, Lynn; you have no idea."

"And I missed you." Lynn spoke quietly, as if she was trying not to hold back the sobs that wanted to escape her swollen lips. She had let out most of her emotions the previous night, now she had to start bottling them up again.

"Promise me you won't leave me again." Minho begged, one last kiss devouring Lynn's lips.

"I promise." Lynn murmured. And to be honest, she didn't know if she could keep up her end of the bargain.

xxx

_(SPOILERS)_

_Right, so I just saw the Scorch Trials movie has me completely pissed off._

_First and foremost, Wes messed up the whole freaking storyline. I understand he wanted to make the movie different and shit like that, but it's not what the book fans wanted to see. The things we expected to see in this movie was the whole 'Rose took my nose' scene wasn't in there, Newt only calls Thomas 'Tommy' once, Teresa's betrayal is different, Brenda and Jorge really aren't cranks, and GROUP B ISN'T THE WAY ME AND ALL THE BOOK FANS WANTED IT TO BE. LIKE WTF?_

_Second, as you can all probably tell, the movie did not follow the book AT ALL! It went onto a completely different storyline and I seriously don't know how they are going to get The Death Cure right after all the butchering that occured to this movie._

_And most importantly...(MAJOR MOVIE SPOILERS) _

_Minho gets taken away by WICKED at the end of the movie._

_This pissed me off the most._

_Minho has been my favorite character from the second I started reading the series and now to see this happen, I just couldn't handle it._

_I seriously don't know what Wes Ball was thinking or why James Dashner let him do this to such a wonderful story. But the next and final movie is pretty much screwed. _

_It's just my personal opinion, do with it as you please._

_Sorry this chapter took so long, a lot of shit has been going on with high school and crap like that._

_Hopefully I will have the next chapter this weekend or possibly next week, I'm really not sure._

_Until next time!_


	41. Author's Note

My dearest readers,

I am sad to say that this story will be put on hiatus until further notice.

It seems as if life and school work has caught up to me, my writer's block is back and worsening by the second; it never likes to leave me alone.

Just remember, I will never ever EVER give up on this story. I'll return to it sometime. I've grown rather attached to my precious, little Icelyn Newton, and nothing will never stop me from writing about her and Minho. Lynho is the main OTP afterall.

There will be more Lynho stories from me in the future. They will be mostly AU and won't take place during the books, so I can fufill all your Maze Runner needs if you need me to.

If you have an obsession with my writing and crave it from time to time, I have a tumblr that I will be posting on quite often. It's mylittleworld-of-books if you want to check it out.

Until the tale of Icelyn Newton returns my fellow readers.

Yours Truly, Broadwaykid1832


	42. NO MORE HIATUS

The wind howled across the glistening sand dunes, whistling by Lynn's ears as she stood away from the group of girls and boys awaiting their fate.

With her arms folded and gaze distant, her amber eyes focused on the grey sky above; rain weighing down the large black clouds that hung over the dunes of sand. Her face was contorted into an expression of distress and concern, eyes glossy and shimmering as the sky reflected in her iris'. The world was practically weighing on her shoulders. Well, her little world.

From entering a new maze to getting trapped in an underground labyrinth filled to the brim with Cranks. It was just something that was so small that made a large impact on Lynn's soul. Emotions overwhelmed her life and took over all her senses, convincing her that what had happened was her fault and only her fault. But it wasn't. It wasn't her fault. She just thought it was her fault, one of the small characteristics that she was known for.

But she stored all those unknown feelings in a lockbox inside her soul, focusing only the people around her and how they felt. Hiding was a specialty of her's. Something that hopefully no one would find out or know about.

Newt, of course, could read his sister like an open book. He knew of her antics and how she dealt with everything. His priority was to make sure she was getting the care she needed, check in on her and ask if she was alright. Because only god knows if anyone has asked her that question in a long time.

He now stood by her side in the distance, taking the same position she was standing; casting his gaze to the left as he watched Lynn with inquiring eyes. She refused to look at him, keeping her stare glued to the sand beneath her boots as she shuffled her feet around; sand and gravel crunching under her weight.

"You look troubled, Lynn." Newt said, breaking the silence of wind and sand. "Everything alright?"

She scoffed, turning her head to the side, away from Newt. "You're like, the ten thousandth person that has asked me that. I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I hear ya. Just tryin' to be a good brother."

Lynn bit her lip to try and stop herself from giggling, licking her tightened lips. Her arms unfolded themselves, a hand covering her mouth. Newt turned his head towards her with a playful twinkle in his eye; almost laughing himself.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good brother?"

"No, no, no!" Lynn declared. "I'm just laughing at the fact that you think you are a good brother."

Nudging his sister roughly, Newt muttered a "Slim it" under his breath. But a grin soon replaced his scowl as he was listening to his sister try and contain her burbles of giggles. It was times like these that the Newton twins treasured, being able to find some happiness in moments of darkness.

They soon settled down, silence find its way between them once more.

"But really," Newt began again. "What's on your mind?"

Lynn crossed her arms again, gazing up to the cloudy sky as the wind blew her hair away from her face. Her mouth set in a hard line, skin turning paler than usual for some reason. Some emotion was trapped inside her, eating her from the inside out.

"I-I'm not really sure." She answered, fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, hazel eyes directing their stare towards the sand. "It's just…I feel as if I'm doing what I'm doing for someone else and not even giving my needs a second glance. Just like I'm throwing them away in some rubbish bin at the back of my mind."

Her words almost got lost in the whistling wind, Newt taking a step closer to his twin to hear what she was saying.

"The things I do are meant to protect everybody but myself. Like you, Tommy, Minho, Lily….the list goes on. All I feel that I need to do is protect you and not me, but I'm startin' to doubt that I shouldn't listen to what everybody else says and do what I think is right."

Newt has never heard his sister say such things, she had never woken up and smelt the roses, learning that she needed to care of herself and not the people around her.

"Lynn…taking care of yourself isn't a bad thing ya know." Newt informed her, placing a gentle hand and on his sister's shoulder. "But lots of people depend on you for their safety. You're the second command for all those girls out there, they look to you when they need help or someone to protect them. They look up to you."

His sister clenched her jaw, turning her head to the side to avoid Newt's line of sight. "I know that, Newt." She growled through gritted teeth. "I bloody knew that the second I woke up in the Glade. But I have being leading and protecting these girls and everybody I ever cared for since from all I can remember, and if I stop now things will just go down hill."

"Lyn-"

A low rumble disturbed their conversation, shaking the ground beneath their feet as pieces of gravel and sand bounced lightly. Both of them spun around, losing their balance as large metal squares rose up from the orange sand. Metal pods were perfectly placed on each square, looking a hell of a lot like Grievers as they slowly uncurled. Wait. Grievers?

Lynn and Newt regained their balance, heads snapping around to take in their surroundings. There was more than one platform, more and more kept popping up, plenty of sleeping Grievers on each one.

Dozens of them.

xxx

_HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS._

_But anyway, guess whose back from hiatus? _

_I missed my little cinnamon roll Icelyn Newton and decided to finish up the remains of the chapter I started back in September. Updates will be irregular from this point forward because of school and stuff, but it's better than nothing. The Scorch Trials has really been giving me writer's block because instead of writing with all events based on the book, I've been aching to write some stuff from the movie. Then I was all like 'NO. THE MOVIE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOOK WHICH MAKES YOU PISSED OFF.' And yeah. _

_Thank you to all who have followed this story while I produced no material for you for a couple of months, as well as everybody who commented and favorited. It would truly make my day if you guys left some reviews with some inspiration or criticism, anything really. _

_See you next update!_

_P.S If you are aching for some more Lynho, check out my oneshot 'No Control'. ;)_


	43. Chapter 43

Saying that there were Greivers in the Scorch was an understatement.

Correction. There was no such thing as a Greiver in this sandy wasteland. Instead the huge bulbs carried a kind of creature that was beyond Lynn's imagination and couldn't even possibly describe what the hell it even was. It was thirty feet away from the blonde's being and all she had was a rusty bow and arrow and her bare fists. Not that much protection, but it would have to do. After all, a tall, lanky mushy creature thing was slowly inching her way and there was nothing she could do about it. Lynn could hear Minho and Harriet giving commands over the sound of rain and wind, their words lost before they could even reach Lynn's ears.

She had been strategically placed in between Thomas and Newt, each of them having one of WICKED's latest creations coming their way with no plan of stopping. The downpour soaked through Lynn's jacket and pants, sticking to her skin as she began to think of moving forward to charge the abomination. And as the creature grew closer and closer, she realized her bow and arrow would be of no use, no use at all. How would she be able to shoot down something three times the size of her? Not possible. Just the arrows would have to suffice. Well, shit.

The monsters were at twenty feet now, trudging through the sand and rainwater trickling down off their gooey, beige shoulders. Silvery bulbs shined against its slippery flesh, flickering in Lynn's hazel iris'.

"Now!" Minho's rough command reached Lynn's earshot over the wind, making her head turn sharply to see his face for possibly the last time. "Charge 'em!"

With no time to think or develop a plan (well, one was developed but Lynn was off in her own world when they were discussing it), all charged at their designated creation of WICKED; Lynn decided to hang back for a moment, trying to find a strategy to use on whatever the hell these things were. She easily spotted the light bulb thingys that decorated its back, arms, legs, practically everywhere. While Lynn saw Minho go at the beige creature with knives in both hands and Sonya attacking it with the sharp end of her spear, it seemed more practical to hit the silver bulbs then just go mad with whatever weapon was in hand.

Lynn dashed towards the slimy thing, a single arrow in hand and a task in mind. Destroy the bulbs. They must be there for the reason. With each glass bulb destroyed might make the monster weaker and weaker. Possibly? Maybe? Lynn didn't have a clue, but it was better than nothing.

At the feet of some sort of monster, Lynn stared up at the thing in horror. It was definitely scarier up close than from far away. It's melted face almost dripped onto Lynn's forehead, black, hollow eyes gazing at her peculiarly. The monster stood completely still, as if it were waiting for Lynn or make the first move, do something. She didn't move, she didn't do anything in fear of if she'd be impaled by something that would emerge from its flesh without notice.

A lanky arm began to move, bearing its yellow, knife-looking teeth that was hidden beneath the flesh. She spotted the long, bony fingers inching towards her face, watching as the sharp nails neared her line of sight. It was now or never. Before the abomination could even touch her skin, she let her mind take over her limbs, sending the arrow down right into a bulb attached to its wrist.

It stopped moving completely, a loud POP! echoing through the air as the bulb burst into shards. Worry began to reel through Lynn's mind as the monster's posture straightened, towering over her once more. Would Minho be alright? Newt? Thomas? All the girls from Group B? Would they figure out the bulbs were the weakness of the beige slimething? Shit, possibilities are endless when it comes to if they would die or not. The desert floor could swallow them whole for all Lynn knew. But that couldn't distract her, certainly not now.

Before she could even process what was going to happen next, the monster swung its arm at her, one of its long, sharp nails tearing out the stitching on her forehead.

Not only did it hurt like a mother, but the blood poured out of her head like a shucking river. She screamed in agony as she gripped her head with one hand, gripping her single arrow tightly in the other. No one probably heard her due to the wind picking up even more and thunder clouds had just rolled in above their heads. Blood dribbled down across Lynn's face, making her vision red. She couldn't give up now though, but her body completely surrendered, the amount of blood she was losing weakening her. Black spots were scattered across the screen of red. There was nothing she could possibly do.

Everything she did next was in a haze. The monstrosity still stood high above her, readying both hands for another attack. All the bulbs were still intact (except for the one Lynn had destroyed). If she popped every single one of them, then the monster would ultimately crumble apart, right? Lynn just hoped she didn't come apart before it did.

She dodged its arm and launched herself at its torso, tackling it to the ground as she crush about a dozen bulbs with her weight and a couple more with the sharp end of the arrow. Straddling the waist, she stabbed the arrow through the beige slime of its throat and dragged it to the chest; goo tearing apart and pooling in the sand, the water washing away the slime.

_POP, POP, POP._

All the bulbs on it's left arm were gone.

_POP, POP, POP._

Now the right arm.

With one more left on the top of its head, Lynn had the arrow in her right hand with her left hand gripping her wrist for support. A look of utter pain and blood coating half her face, her arms felt like anvils as she held them above her head, just wanting for everything to be over and kill this mother-shucking monster.

Something made her cast a glance over her shoulder before she did anything, taking a look at the battle field. Most had gotten the same exact idea as Lynn had, including Thomas and few others from Group A and Sonya, Lily, and Harriet, others hadn't been so lucky. Christine laid lifeless on the ground, a Glader whose name Lynn didn't know sprawled on the ground right next to her. She couldn't spot Minho, Aris, or Newt, but she got distracted when a flash of lightning landed right next to her.

She lifted her arms up once more, the thought of one of her girls and possibly more were dead because of WICKED, after so many had lost their lives in the Maze beforehand. Her mind reeling with fury, Lynn stabbed the arrow into the final bulb; head bowing as she watched her own blood drip into the creature's lifeless, black eyes.

A final roar left it's spiked, melted mouth, finally dropping it's head to the sand in defeat.

Lynn could've just collapsed right then and there. She felt herself going the second she stood up on her own two feet. A voice brought her back, a hand holding her own as they tugged her in the other direction.

"Lynn c'mon, we have to take cover!" Newt was the one beside her, her feet running without even thinking about it. Blinding flashes of lightening were everywhere, coming down in every spot of land. The twins took off in a sprint towards one of the empty pods, the wind almost holding them back as it blew grains of sand into their faces.

The younger twin forget all about the pain she was in, how she didn't even have a sense of where her legs were, she forget about everything. Just survive. That's all that needed to happen. And she was going to make it happen whether WICKED liked it or not.

Both of the twins dived into the pod, Lynn landing on top of Newt's chest as the latch shut behind them. A distant sound of thunder, lightening, and rain banging on the metal filling the space of silence between them. All that was exchanged between the two were heavy pants as they both took in the horrible smelling air that was the only sign the slime monster had been in there.

Letting her head fall onto her brother's chest, Lynn closed her eyes tight as she felt Newt wrap his arms around her.

"You alright Lynn?"

_Don't tell him. Don't tell him that your head is bleeding, don't tell him your stitches came undone. You're the last thing he needs to worry about. Don't tell him you feel like you're going to pass out. Don't say anything._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lynn slowly rolled off him, the sound of her body hitting the bottom of the pod with a light thud. "Are you okay?"

She turned her head to see the outline of her brother's body, searching for his hand and holding it tight when she found it.

"I'm doin' alright for a guy who was just attacked by a bloody piece of slime." He let out a short laugh, squeezing Lynn's hand. "Bloody hell, it smells like klunk in here."

"Agreed." Sitting up, Lynn felt nausea drift over her. It did smell disgusting. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Newt sat up next to her, favoring his bad leg and extending it out. "Try not to puke on me please, that's the last thing I need today."

Lynn huffed, squeezing Newt's hand again. It gave her reassurance in someway, knowing that her brother was right here, with her, and she thought she was safe for like two seconds. That's all she needed.

"We have one more minute." Newt said.

"Until what?"

"Until our time is up. You know, the deadline that Ratman gave us. Two weeks, remember?"

"Oh right, forgot about his stickin' face."

"Supposedly, the Safe Hav-"

A loud bang cut off Newt's words, white crashing through the rounded, metal ceiling off the pod. Lynn let out a short scream as it went straight down in the small space between her and Newt. Both looked up to see the dark gray sky. Drained of color with rain pouring through the small hole, the sky looked dull and boring. But then, other than the sound of rain, thunder, or lightning, a harsh hum echoed through the walls. Sounded like a helicopter or a plane or something.

"I think we should get outta here." Newt let go of Lynn's hand, turning around to open the latch. "Help me with this, will you?"

Even though he couldn't see clearly, he watched Lynn's shadow nod as she came up beside him.

"On three," Lynn said, trying to find Newt's matching amber eyes in the darkness. "One, two, three." Using what little strength they had in the them, Lynn and Newt managed to push the pod door up far enough for them to fit through.

At the same time, they hoisted their weight up by a bar above the entrance and swung their legs out of the pod, throwing themselves out of the small exit. The two wobbled when they landed, Newt due to his leg and Lynn with all the blood she's lost. But the second their feet hit the sand, they took off running. They didn't care where they were going, but they saw Thomas, Teresa, Brenda, and Jorge running in the same direction they were. So they must be going the right way.

Lynn kept peering to the side at Newt, eyeing him to make sure he didn't trip or fall because of his limp. When she returned her head forward, she saw Thomas do a double-take at her face. Clearly her blood-covered face had become noticeable. She shook her head, a way of telling him not to worry about it for right now.

A humongous cargo plane had landed about one hundred feet in front of them. Its jets were still running, and Lynn bet it wasn't going to stay on the ground for much longer.

Her and Newt quickened their pace, hearing various words to keep the others running 'keep running', 'hurry up!', 'we don't have much longer'. Time was running out.

Lynn and Newt were among the last ones to make it, throwing themselves onto the platform as it was chest-high, slowly rising up by the minute. Newt had gotten on easier than Lynn had, since his body was longer more than three quarters of him were already on the plane, using his arms to pull him up further. Lynn had just barely caught the edge, holding tightly to the end; she kicked her legs helplessly and tried heaving herself up, but to no avail.

She could feel herself slipping away again. Starting to lose feeling in her fingers as they went numb, she couldn't even tell if she was holding on anymore.

"Someone help!" The blonde cried out. Newt surely should be right there, he was next to her when they jumped.

Just as she felt her fingers letting go; Sonya's and Lily's faces peeked over the edge, grabbing an arm each and hauling her up right before the platform had been restored to its upright position.

Falling in between Sonya and Lily, Lynn felt everything fall on her at once. The pain, the blood, the weakness. Her blonde hair had fallen from its ponytail and created a curtain around her face, hiding her red-stained cheeks, forehead, chin, lips. She mustered the strength to stand again, looking down to see the shoulder of her jacket covered in blood, her shirt and the thighs of her pants as well.

Her head snapped upwards, eyes darting around the room to find someone who could help. Sonya, Newt, Harriet, Lily, Minho...someone.

Shakily holding her head in her hands, Lynn could feel her head pounding harder and harder with each intake of breath she took. A stray cry gurgled from her lips, black dots returning again and shading her vision.

"Lynn?"

Thomas. She could feel his hand on her shoulder, using a finger to tip her chin upward. Her golden locks were drenched with rain and stuck to her face, still hiding from Thomas's eyes.

"Lynn, it looked like you had something on your-"

She combed a trembling hand through her hair, pushing it back. Both of her hands moved forward to use Thomas' outstretched forearms to stabilize her for balance. Her head tipped upwards.

"Holy shit…"

Blood was still gushing from where the monster had ripped out the stitching on her head. Her knees gave out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Thomas caught her, helping her to the ground. "Stay with me, Lynn. Just stay with me - Someone help!"

Lynn felt tears welling up in her eyes. The pain was so much she couldn't even sound out a single word.

"Lynn!"

Sonya's fragile hands held her face in her hands. "Lynn, don't you dare close your eyes!"

All the sound in the room stopped. Only the shouts of Lynn's name bouncing off the holding areas walls.

The younger twin could see Thomas take her hand in his, lying her down to the ground. Sonya was bent down next to her, caressing her cheek gently as if to calm her down, help make the pain go away.

A ringing was in her ears now. The echoing of Thomas and Sonya's voices as they desperately called out for help. Other voices were there too, but Lynn couldn't see where they were. Her eyes were closed

"She's losing a lot of blood…" Clint's voice was right next to Sonya's. "Her stitches must've been torn out."

"Lynn, can you hear me?" Harriet's warm, motherly voice made it through the non-stop alarm going through her eardrums. "Everything's going to be alright, okay? You're going to be fine."

"Please, Lynn. Just hang in there." It was Sonya again. "We're getting you help."

"Everything's going to fine, Lynn. Everything's going to be fine…" Thomas was rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, soothing her as all the pain and drowsiness and nausea finally took over.

But there was one last thing she heard before she slipped into the deep-end.

"LYNN!"

Minho.

_End of Book Two._

xxx

_GUESS WHO'S BACK MOTHER SHUCKERS?!_

Ahhh, it's so nice to be writing again. How have all of you been? I'm pretty sure you guys are pissed that I haven't really updated this or TLIS (To Love In Secret) in like...forever. But I'm really really really REALLY sorry about that. I've had the most horrible case of writer's block for my two stories and it really sucked. It's all good now though.

I suspect that updates will mostly take place on the weekend or holidays (because of school). But rest assured that I will not be MIA for as long as I have been.

Also, apologies for this chapter because it isn't my best and unedited. I wrote it at one in the morning since I had a dream about this story and it sparked my imagination. I just really wanted to give you guys a chapter for this story.

Remember to comment, and a thank you to all of those you still followed or favorited the story while I was gone.

Hope you enjoy!

-Broadwaykid1832


	44. Chapter 44

The blinding white light burned through Lynn's eyelids as she felt her consciousness return to her. Sounds of heavy and brute voices sounded far away and grew closer and closer with each second that passed. She tried to move her arms or her legs or inch her back off of whatever she was laying on, but something tightened around her waist when she moved.

"I think she's waking up." Hands touched her face. Plastic rubbed against her cheeks, the squelch of rubber breaking the silence. Whoever was touching her was wearing rubber gloves that doctors wore.

"What? She can't be, we aren't even done with the procedure yet! I thought the sedatives would last longer…" A gentle voice reached her ears, motherly almost.

"We're only two-thirds of the way through, it's only going to be another fifteen minutes."

"And have the poor thing in a serious amount of pain for those fifteen minutes? Listen John, I know you and everyone else here don't give a damn about these kids, but I do! Now give me the fucking syringe over there on the counter."

Lynn's eyes finally pried apart to see an older women looking down on her. Her pin-straight hair framed her face, a tight-lipped smile upon her pale lips.

"Stay strong for me, okay sweetie? Everything's going to be fine."

A man's face appeared next to the woman's, a syringe gripped tightly between his forefinger and thumb.

"Don't get the kid's hopes up, Cindy. She's not going to last much longer after we're done."

There was a prick in her neck

Then darkness.

xxx

"Alright. This is patient Icelyn Newton, subject B5, member of Group B, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Was the operation successful?"

"I believe so sir."

"Good, good, now I just need to ask a few more questions, then we can get her off your hands. Has her hair been trimmed?"

"Yes."

"Body and face washed?"

"Yes."

"Given a new set of clothes?"

"Of course."

"She was given the tablets to prevent menstruation for three months?"

"I gave them to her myself."

"And she is still fertile, despite have taken the tablets, am I correct?"

"Correct."

"Have her hair follicles been removed from her underarms and legs?"

"Yes sir, but there is a chance they might grow back."

"That's fine, we just need her to last about thirty days without having to worry about those kind of things."

"I understand."

"Now, last question. Is she healthy enough for the last few sets of tests?"

"That depends, Mr. Janson, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about Cindy. Just some simple mind games for her and her brother, it's not that serious."

"Then yes, she'll be fine. Just don't do anything too rash, it could trigger the-"

"I know Cindy. I just want to see how far she'll go just to protect what little family she has left."

"I'm sorry?"

"Good day, Cindy. Thank you for the information. We'll be taking her off your hands now."

xxx

The next time Lynn woke up, she found herself staring at a bright white light panel, the only sound in the room being the buzzing from the panel and her sharp intakes of breath.

There were no doctors, no voices, no syringes, nothing. Just the plain white ceiling Lynn was looking up at.

She gripped the edges of whatever she was laying on, feeling the cool metal underneath her fingertips. Squeezing her eyes tight, trying to make her breath slower, trying to make everything slower. She had collapsed just as she entered a huge frigging cargo plane from blood loss, woke up in an operating room, now she was in another place with no idea where the hell she is. If only it had happened slower and not all at once. Then, maybe, things would've been slightly more calming, since she would've known what was going on.

It took Lynn more than a minute or two to recollect herself, mustering up the strength to sit up and open her eyes again.

What in the hell was this place?

Her pupils darted around the room. The entire room was white, the white tiled floor, the white cushioned walls, the ceiling. The only three non-white objects in the entire room was the stainless-steel bed frame and door (which supposedly led to a bathroom), and an old wooden desk and chair tucked away in the corner. Even the door leading out of this hellhole was white.

Lynn jumped off the bed and ran over to the door, trying desperately to get open. Pushing and pulling on the handle, slamming her palms onto the weird gritty surface. She came to her senses after realizing no one would even bother to open it, if she was back in WICKED's hands again, no one passing by would care.

She clenched up her fists and slammed the door one more time, spinning herself away and grabbing the roots of her hair on instinct. Running her hands through her hair, but she only made it a several inches until the ends of her hair slipped from in between her fingers.

Lynn gasped when she didn't grab at her long hair, it was gone, missing. Looking down at herself, she saw a pure white dress fluttering around just above her knee. When was the last time she had even wore a thing like this? The arches of her feet prickled from the coolness of the tile, her feet were bare too. She took a lock her hair between her fingertips and saw that probably more than a foot had been chopped off, even her bangs were gone.

It was like they remodeled her into a new person. All clean and trimmed to look brand spanking new.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, the bathroom door swung open on its squeaky hinges.

Newt stood in the doorway, golden hair askew and dark circles under his eyes. He was worn out, white shirt and blue plants wrinkled, skin pale. He looked like death, smelled like it too. But that didn't matter, all that mattered is that she had the person who was her home, right here, right now.

"Lynn? Is that you?" His voice was gurgly, hazel eyes squinting at her.

"Who else would it be?"

Within seconds she found herself in her brother's arms, face smushed against his chest as he squeezed the death out of her. Placing a kiss on her hairline, Lynn could feel Newt's smile, the corners of her mouth turning upward as well.

"After they took you away on the Berg, I thought I would never see you again. And the thought of having my last memory of you was watching blood gush out of your forehead...it was too bloody much."

"Well, I'm here now. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you Newt. Everything's going to be fine."

xxx

_Hey guys!_

_I'm going to try and post a chapter every weekend even if the chapters are as crappy as this one. I haven't really been writing that much (as you may have noticed) so I'm not as good as I used to be. But I'm working on it! Don't worry!_

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember to review! Seeing them always helps inspire me to keep writing :)_

_-Broadwaykid1832_


	45. Chapter 45

Thomas dreamed about a pair of eyes. A girl's eyes.

There was no color in the iris, just a boring sullen grey. Her eyelashes were thick and fluttered every time she blinked.

But when he was about to get a look at her actual face, he woke up, still curled up in the corner of the white padded room.

The eyes were familiar. Extremely familiar. He knew her name but couldn't remember whose name it was.

Teresa? Brenda? Lynn?

Lynn.

Oh, Thomas could feel his heart beat faster at the mention of her name.

The girl that could possibly be dead….again. With her pretty hazel eyes and gentle freckled face still fresh in Thomas' memory. He loved her dearly, more than a friend, more than anything. He would never tell Minho, of course, but still.

He ached to run his fingers through her hair. Craved the feeling of her touch on his skin. Loathed the man who got to kiss her on a day to day basis.

It would be long before Thomas realized, the eyes he dreamed about were Lynn's.

xxx

"So you've been in here for how long?" Lynn questioned from her place on top of the desk. "Five days, you said?"

"Until you came, yes." Newt replied as laid back on the bed. "But with the additional three days I've been stuck with you, it's been eight."

Eight days (well, three for Lynn) they've done nothing but sleep, eat, use the toilet, and talk in this god forsaken white padded room. Absolutely nothing else was available to do.

Newt often caught Lynn twirling around and staring down at the skirt of her dress for entertainment, and he would smile along with her as she giggled when he told her she looked like a five-year-old. Or Lynn sit in between Newt's legs and have him try to braid her hair. It would fail miserably, but what else was there to do?

They had to share the bed, since there was only one, Newt would kick Lynn off in the middle of the night, but she would always crawl back under the singular blanket they had and return the favor.

Surprisingly, they never got sick of each other. From time to time they'd argue about the smallest things, but either one would take refuge in the bathroom and lock the door behind them for a few minutes to his/herself.

But nonetheless, Lynn and Newt haven't showered or done any personal hygiene in a while (the bathroom only has a sink and toilet). Lynn washes her hair in the sink with nothing but the water and a washcloth, Newt says he just doesn't care. It made the underneath of Lynn's skin itch to not have a proper shower and be stuck with her bare scent.

The one time that the door to the room was opened was once a day, to give them one plate of food; dry beef, curdled milk, and burnt toast is hardly a meal though. It was only one plate for one person. Lynn always gave Newt her portion without him knowing. She was practically starving. But in Lynn's mind, it was better that Newt ate instead of herself.

On the fourth day (nine for Newt), the door opened before their once a day meal, good ole ratface standing in the doorway.

"Ah, how good it is to see you two." His voice was as nasally as Lynn remembered it. "Doing well?"

"Like you care." Lynn sneered, hopping off the desk. "What's it to ya anyway Ratman?"

Janson walked further into the room, a manila folder clutched under his arm. "I'm actually here for you Icelyn, we need to have a...little chat."

Newt stepped in front of Lynn, his height just above Janson's. "She's not going anywhere without me, where she goes, I go."

"Newt…"

Ratman held his hand up, signalling Lynn to stop before she even continued. "I'm afraid the matters we'll be discussing with your sister is confidential."

"But-"

"No buts." Janson glanced down at his watch, returning his hard grey gaze back to the twins. "If you will, please follow me Lynn, we have lots of things to discuss."

With that he turned and left the room, passing two guard that stood in front of the door.

Lynn stepped out behind Newt, "I'll be fine," she said, "I'm sure it's nothing."

Newt crossed his arms over his chest, a look of displeasure bringing down the corners of his mouth. Lynn patted his shoulder as she passed by him, headed straight out the door as the two guards in black rested a hand on each of her shoulders.

They led her into a small interrogation room a minute or two down the hallway, sitting Lynn down in an uncomfortable metal chair with Ratman across the table.

"How nice it is to have some alone time with you Lynn," He folded his wrinkled old man hands on the table, leaning forward. "The last time you were unconscious."

Lynn leaned back in her chair, her hands resting on her lap. "Let's cut the crap Janson." She narrowed her illuminated hazel eyes at him, matching his intense gaze. "You think you can dress me up, cut my hair, shuckin' operate on me, make me look all pretty again, and not think I won't suspect a thing? That's a load of bullshit, in my opinion."

Janson chuckled lowly, "You're not a dumb blonde, that's for sure. But that's not why we bandaged you up, it was your friend Thomas. He would've strangled us with his bare hands if we didn't do something. "

A soft smile trickled onto Lynn's lips as she looked to the side, Thomas really must've taken a liking to her.

"I would even say he cares for you, in a non-friendly way."

The smile slipped from her face, "Thomas doesn't like-"

"Anyway," Ratman continued, slamming his Manila folder on the table and sliding out a few papers. "Let's get to the point so we can return you to your brother."

"My brother's not my keeper."

He ignored her again and kept talking, "Icelyn-"

"Don't call me Icelyn."

"When it comes to your brother, how far would you go to protect him in any way, shape, or form?"

Lynn paused, straightening her spine. "Excuse me?"

He caught her line of sight over the edges of the papers. "If it had to be either you or your brother that would survive this next trial. Who would you choose?"

"My brother." She didn't even miss a beat. "There's no decision to be made, I would do anything save and protect my brother, no matter what. He's-he's the only family I have left." Her voice grew quieter and quieter as she stopped talking, realizing that Newt was really the ONLY family she ever knew of, she doesn't remember anyone else.

The man before her cleared his throat, tightened his tie, and reclined back in his chair. With a click of his tongue, he went on; making Lynn slightly anxious as he never stopped staring at her.

"In this last trial, we'll be testing your _mental_ strength. Us here at WICKED figure that if we test one twin, we won't have to waste the time, energy, and money to test the other. It was a hard decision to make since we wouldn't know which one would be more willing. But I can almost guarantee that if your brother was sitting here, he would say the same exact thing. Am I wrong?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Her head dropped, diverting her gaze to fiddling with the hem of her dress. She wanted to avoid the question, but Janson's stare was melting her scalp.

"No." She murmured in reply, "You're not wrong, he would say the same thing."

A lopsided grin creeped onto his face. "The tough decision we face is who to pick-for the next trial, I mean. Who should we choose?"

"That depends." Lynn stated, "What's the next trial? You say it will be testing my mental strength, what exactly does that entail?"

"Classified." He stood up, pushed his chair in, and walked over to the door. "But I take it that you'll be the one who will be doing the testing, not Newt."

"Damn straight, Ratman."

Opening the door, Janson let the two guards back in; one of them holding a red colored syringe in their hand.

The guards made a dash for Lynn as she stood up, one of the holding her in place and the other stabbing the syringe into her forearm. She thrashed and kicked at them, her right bicep numbing as the guard shoved the needle further into her skin.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow Lynn," He sighed as the guards began to drag Lynn away. "Make sure to get a good night's sleep."

Lynn felt completely helpless and weak. She was brought back to her room, had the syringe ripped out of her arm, and was shoved into Newt's waiting arms, her arms wrapping around his neck as the guards closed the door; the sound of the lock echoing like an evil laugh.

Something was going to happen tomorrow; and whatever it was, it wouldn't be in Lynn's favor.

xxx

SPOILERS FOR THE FEVER CODE AHEAD; PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THE BOOK TO BE SPOILED FOR YOU.

_Hello readers!_

_I just recently read The Fever Code and learned that Sonya is actually Newt's little sister Lizzy. I was toying with the idea that Sonya would be their **older **sister (hence her and Lynn's sisterly connection) and that Sonya, Newt, and Lynn were all triplets or some idea similar to the previous two. But I was planning a little something else down the storyline which would be considered 'wrong' for a brother and sister OR sister and sister to do. So Sonya will not be related to Newt and Lynn in anyway shape or form._

_Remember to review the story and feel free to leave any suggestions for the plot, I may put a few in ;)_

_-Broadwaykid1832_


	46. Chapter 46

What even was sleep? It was supposed to be something tranquil, but tonight, for Lynn, it was the complete opposite.

The low hum of the light panel kept her awake; her mind kept her awake. She wanted to sleep, it laid heavy on her eyelids. Though everytime she closed her eyes, sleep wouldn't be there.

Newt was already passed out next to her. He snored softly with his head buried into her hair, fingers gripping the blanket tightly as he brought it up to his chest. He fell asleep so easily, something Lynn wished she could do as of right now.

Her arm started to ache. Mainly the area where they stabbed the syringe into her. It hurt like hell. The red substance encased in the glass haunted her, what was it? Was it meant to keep her awake like this? It made her hands shake, heart race; something was up.

All of a sudden her eyes were closed again. She couldn't open them, they seemed so heavy. Then a warm feeling washed over her, numbing her arms, legs, fingers. Everything was peaceful, and then there was sleep.

_Lynn was back in the Glade. She was with Sonya, Lily, Harriet, Alberta. It must've been the very beginning, they all looked so young and sweet. Innocent._

_She was buried in the blankets of her cot, shoulder-length blonde hair spread across the pillow like a halo. Lynn and Sonya shared a room on the top floor of the main building, so far there were only two cots and a wooden chair tucked in the corner. Lynn was able to sneak four fluffy blankets out of the Newbie box for herself, Harriet caught her in the act but let her have the extra blankets anyway. They could always send a note down and ask for more._

_It was cold that morning, but Lynn and Sonya's room was warm and cozy. Only because their room was right above the kitchen, Isabella must've already started making breakfast._

_Sonya was already awake, brushing her hair while looking at herself in the small, square mirror they had on the door. She hadn't bothered to wake Lynn up, it wasn't any use since she would fall back to sleep seconds later._

_This morning she woke up all by herself, rubbing her tired hazel eyes with her fists as she pushed all four fluffy, cozy blankets of her bed. Lynn swung her legs out from under the pile of blankets, and rested her head in her hands, yawning like cat as she rubbed her her hands down her face._

_"Nice to not have to wake you," Sonya said, smiling as she turned to her friend. "You look so cute when you're sleeping."_

_Lynn sighed, her accent thick as she spoke, "Shut up, Sonya."_

_The elder blonde tossed the brush onto her cot, "Less sassy too."_

_Lynn stood up and grabbed the white hoodie from the hook next to her bed, slipping it over her head and fitting it to her torso. "What's on the agenda today?"_

_"Well," Sonya began, "You and I are going to start working on the garden, because since there's only seven of us at the moment, everyone else is busy."_

_The younger slipped her hair into a ponytail, "With what? What is there possibly to do in this boring-ass field we live in?"_

_Sonya opened the door, not even having to motion Lynn to follow her as the two made their way down the hall. "Isabella is still getting the hang of cooking so she's going to be working on that for most of the day, and don't worry, I told her not to use up too many materials. Lily and Alberta are digging through the boxes in that cage in the middle of this freaking field searching for more medical supplies."_

_They descended side-by-side down the spiral, wooden staircase, walking right out the door into the brisk morning air._

_"Supposedly, Beth is working on building a hut out in the forest. For what purpose, I have no idea."_

_"Probably making it a bachelorette pad she can have all to herself."_

_"Most likely. And Harriet's gonna be with us the entire day."_

_Lynn glanced up at the sky. It was sunny out today, but it seemed fake, almost like it was too good to be true. Within the two months they've been here, it's never rained. Not once. Weird._

_Her gaze then drifted out to the four entrances to the Maze they were stuck in the middle of._

_"What about the Maze?" Lynn asked, pointing a finger towards the north entrance. "Don't you think someone should go out there? And, ya know, explore?"_

_Sonya shook her head, "I don't know, we've only been out there once and almost got stuck in there before the doors closed. And don't you remember those creepy noises we heard a couple nights ago? I don't think it's safe out there."_

_Lynn shrugged her shoulders and replied, "But someone needs to do it Sonya. Whether we like it or not, we're stuck in the middle of this place, there has to be a way out or something. The only way we're gonna find one is going and...and…and mapping the heck outta that Maze and studying it, memorizing it, ya know. C'mon, I could do it myself! We would wait until we had a few more girls so I wouldn't be all alone out there, but it could be an idea."_

_Her friend was quiet for a minute. Staring back and forth between the four entrances with her arms crossed._

_And Lynn smiled when she saw Sonya nod._

A wave of nausea washed over Lynn, eyes fluttering open as her head felt hot and heavy. She crawled out from under the blankets and rushed to the bathroom, already feeling the bile climb up the back of her throat.

Collapsing in front of the toilet, Lynn heaved everything that had been in her stomach, which was little to nothing. The acid made her throat burn as she held her hair away from her face, tears trickling down her cheeks as her vision blurred and head swelled. Her arm ached more than before, the skin around where they had entered the syringe bright red.

Since there was absolutely no food in her stomach, Lynn spent three minutes dry heaving until her stomach had settled, wiping away the clear, acidic vomit off the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand. She clutched her head with both hands, bringing her knees to her chest as she leant up against the wall.

The world started to spin around her. Everything was going so fast. Her head pounded, hands trembled, heart beated faster with every breath she took.

A treble ringing blocked out all sources of sound from her eardrums, only able to hear to sound of her own breath.

She didn't hear the bathroom door open, she didn't feel someone pluck her up off the ground and set her down on the bathroom counter, she only noticed a cup of water being lifted to her lips by someone else-most likely that person was her brother-and a hand cradling her cheek. The touch didn't feel brotherly, which was strange, it felt almost more than that. Their thumb gently brushed against her cheekbone. There was a sudden urge in the touch that wanted her to open her eyes.

And she complied to their touch.

Eyelashes fluttering, Lynn caught the sight of almond eyes staring back at her, a glint of lust dazzling his iris'.

Minho.

He was here.

But how? How was it possible that, in this moment, Minho was right here, exactly where Lynn wanted him to be.

God, she'd haven't even thought about him for the longest time.

"Hey baby," The deepness of his voice made her bones rattle in the most pleasurable way possible, "I've missed you."

Tears trickled down her freckled cheeks once more. But this time, it wasn't in pain. Her throat still ached and acid lingered on her taste buds, all that seemed to matter was the Minho was here, touching her, looking at her. It was all that mattered.

Lynn couldn't even bring herself to speak.

"Shhh, Lynn, don't cry." Within a moment, Lynn felt the familiarity of Minho's embrace. Burying her head in his chest, hiccups of sobs fell off her lips, her whole body shuddering.

Shuddering at the fact that something didn't feel right.

Her vision was blurry, though she wasn't sure if it was her own tears blinding her or the shot she had received. Her entire body was hot, hands clammy and forehead sweltering, she could feel it; yet, she was shivering. And Minho wasn't already kissing her in the few minutes they've seen each other.

What's funny is that ever since they escaped the Maze, they'd only had a short period of time before something had torn them apart. Lynn could even remember what Minho's touch felt like, or the way he held her hand. It was if someone didn't want them to be together/refused to accept that they were together, and somehow fate decided that whoever wanted them to be apart granted them their wish.

But who?

Tipping her head upwards, Lynn gazed at Minho bleary-eyed and softly flustered.

It seemed like ages before his lips touched her's.

His kisses were as light as feathers. A gentle hand cradled her left cheek while the other rested on her thigh, travelling up her leg without the slightest hint of haste until his fingers dipped under her dress.

Then, the other hand slipped from her cheek and fell to the small of her back. A tug bring her body closer to his own. But the tug wasn't rough, it was sweet-tempered. Next thing she knew, Minho was kissing the skin at her neck, teeth nipping her being sure to leave a mark.

The ghost of his hands traveled to the hem of her underwear, someplace she'd knew they'd wander.

But there was this feeling in the back of her head to stop whatever was going on. The only sane part of her left had been telling her to stop all along.

Something was up.

As Minho's lips returned to her own, she pushed him away the second his fingers dipped over the waistband of her panties, shutting her eyes tight when he grasped her shoulders.

"Lily, what the hell was gotten into you?"

Wait, Lily?

Opening her eyes, the fog had cleared, and a scream that could wake the dead ran from the back of her throat.

It hadn't been Minho. No, it hadn't.

And now she felt as if she was going to throw up again.

She hopped down off the bathroom counter and opened the door to escape, closing it tight behind her. He didn't even dare to leave the bathroom, as his eyes had widened the second he saw Lynn.

Her breath started to falter, chest heaving, heart pounding.

No matter why Minho's kisses were so sweet and gentle.

It wasn't Minho.

It was Newt.

xxx

_Hi readers!_

_It's Christmas break and I've been granted the time to write a little more for this story!_

_I apologize in advance if this chapter feels a little rushed to you. But, I promise the next chapter will be a tad bit longer than this one. I've been playing around with the idea of making chapters longer, would you guys like that?_

_Also, before I leave you. There was a comment from mazerunner26 that sparked my interest. In the title of this story, it's clearly stated that Lynn was dubbed "The Transfer" but her tattoo says "The Guardian". I'm sorry if I did leave any of you puzzled or curious by naming her the latter, but I promise it will all make sense by the time the story if finished. To me, "The Transfer" really didn't play out through the story like "The Guardian" does. Then again, I'm the only one it makes sense to at the moment because the name was woven it's way into the story yet. I promise it will though ;) Also, doesn't Icelyn Newton Group A: The Transfer sound catchier than Icelyn Newton Group A: The Guardian. Idk, maybe it's just me lol :))_

_Until next time!_

_-Broadwaykid1832_


End file.
